In the Eyes of Chaos
by WhiteTigerClaws
Summary: Beast Boy had been kidnapped by Chaos and then traded for Robin. Now will the Titans be able to get Robin back? BB&Rae, StarRob COMPLETED
1. Chaos Emerges

Hello, current viewer! This is my FIRST FAN FIC EVER!!! So please tell me if I did a good job. Teen Titans if my favorite cartoon show and I hope I depicted the characters accurately and to your liking. This is just the first chapter of many to come, but I'm going to wait for some reviews before I post the next part of the story! So if you want more (which I hope you will) then REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Now I will allow you begin the story! Wait, first I need a disclaimer, don't I?

Disclaimer: (this may be my first fic but I do know I need one of these...)

Teen Titans is not mine. I do not possess ownership over it or have anything to do with the actual show at all. I AM, however, a loyal fan and I do love Teen Titans very much!

Okay now on with the story...

* * *

A young girl with dark blue hair and even darker eyes watched silently from behind a shelf in the grocery store the scene before her. Five teenagers, each with his or her own shopping cart, were collecting boxes and cans from the selves and throwing them into his or her cart. All of the five were dressed in normal teens' clothes, but the hidden girl knew who they really were. The girl's eyes were filled with hatred and evilness (A/N: is that a word?), but as her eyes rested on one of the five they softened, and the lines of malice receded from her mouth and eyes. "I will have him," she whispered only loud enough for her ears alone to hear. She then silently and swiftly pulled the hood of her navy cloak over her head so her face was covered in darkness. She then turned and left the grocery store through the back entrance, moving through the shadows.

"This is mine!"

"Nuh huh! I saw it first!"

"I've been waiting for weeks for this to be in stock, it's mine tubby!!" Cyborg and Beast Boy both had a strong grip on the last box of Syrupy Sugar Cinnamon Coco Chunky Cubes, and neither of them wanted to let go.

"Don't you EVER call me tubby!!" Cyborg raised the box (as well as Beast Boy) into the air and gave them both a shake, but Beast Boy managed to keep his hold on the box.

"This is the last box and it's MINE!" Beast Boy yelled as he changed the lower half of his body into an elephant. He fell down and hit the ground with a clunk. He quickly changed back before anyone noticed the green, half-elephant boy in the store. Both of them still held the box.

"Give it up, BB, this box is mine."

"NEVER!!!!!" Neither of the boys noticed Raven walking quietly towards them so obviously they were both surprised when she suddenly snatched the box away from their gaping hands.

"Just what I wanted," Raven said looking at the box, "Syrupy Sugar Cinnamon Coco Chunky Cubes." Cyborg and Beast Boy stared at Raven in disbelief. Cyborg recovered from the shock first.

"But you don't even like that kind of food, Rae!!"

"Yah," Beast Boy added, "why would you want _my_ box of Syrupy Sugar Cinnamon Coco Chunky Cubes?"

"_YOUR BOX?_ I think you mean MY box, BB."

"No, tubby, I think I mean MY box." Beast Boy barely missed Cyborg's fist as it came plummeting towards his head.

"I like them now," she said looking at the boys expressionlessly. "So now they are _mine_, and you can both stop fighting over them."

"No Rae those are mine!"

"No mine!"

"No," Raven said casually while she began to form a ball of black magic in her hand that was not holding the cereal box, "This is mine now. Do either of you have a problem with that?" Cyborg backed up and nearly tripped over the cowering Beast Boy who was staring with fear in his eyes at Raven's hand.

"Nope, I'm fine with that."

"Yah, it's all yours Rae."

A nearly invisible smile played across Raven's lips for a moment as she walked back to her cart with the box of Syrupy Sugar Cinnamon Coco Chunky Cubes.

* * *

"Is this the edible substance that I was consuming this morning, Robin?"

"No, Star, this is a bag of marshmallows. You were eating cotton balls."

"Oh." Starfire began to put the bag back on the shelf, but Robin reached out his hand and gently took hold of the bag.

"Actually, Star, marshmallows taste much better than cotton balls."

"Really?" Starfire's face lit up. "Thank you for the help, Robin!" Robin handed the bag back to Starfire. She then put the bag of marshmallows into her shopping cart. Robin briefly glanced into her cart and saw an interesting assortment of items: a stick of butter, mint frosting (A/N: I couldn't resist ), sour cream, mustard, a 10 pound bag of pistachio peanuts, a box of tissues, a can of tuna, etc...

_If only I had the idea to help her sooner_, Robin thought to himself.

"I'll help you get the rest of your food with you, Star. I've already gotten everything I need," Robin said as he smiled at her.

"That would be extremely nice of you, Robin."

Starfire smiled at Robin and he smiled back at her. She blushed and turned away. To hide her emotions she reached up to grab a bag of flour off of a shelf. Robin reached up to help (it was a big bag). Their hands touched as they both tried to lift the bag off of the shelf. This time it was Robin's turn to blush and look away.

They all rolled their carts into the check out line. Beast Boy and Cyborg's were piled high with food products. Robin turned to Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, will you go pick up a movie for tonight? Give me your money and I'll buy your food for you." He offered.

"Sure thing, Robin." Beast Boy shoved his hands into the pockets of the baggy pants he was wearing. After hopping from one foot to the other, moving his hands into every corner of each of his pockets, he turned to Robin with a big phony smile on his face,

"Uh... Can I give you an IOU?"

Robin rolled his eyes and looked at his watch. "Fine, but you owe me."

"Thanks, Robin, you rock!"

* * *

All of the Titans with the exception of Starfire were sitting in front of the TV. The boys were playing a video game while Raven sat in her usual place reading a book entitled Tales of the Dark Warrior.

"Oh Yah!" Cyborg yelled as he caused Beat Boy to lose his last life.

"Oh Man!!" Beast Boy groaned as he threw his controller onto the floor.

"Now it's just you and me, Robin!"

"You're going down, Big Man!"

Robin and Cyborg furiously pressed the buttons on their controllers as they fought each other in the electronic game system.

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg yelled as Robin was defeated. He looked at Beast Boy who made a face before handing Cyborg an IOU.

"I Told yah I'd win, BB." Cyborg said to Beast Boy as he put the IOU in his pocket (A/N: Don't ask me where his pocket is because I really don't know).

A sound like an earthquake came from Beast Boy's stomach. "Wow, I think it may be time for dinner," Beat Boy said as he rubbed his growling stomach.

"Hmm whose turn is it this week..." Cyborg glanced at the calendar on the wall. "Ah, Robin!

Robin groaned. "This whole "cooking" thing is a dumb idea, Cyborg."

"Hey, it's only once a week, and not even every week! Only every fifth week. Wait, make that every fourth week..." Cyborg glanced around to make sure Starfire wasn't in the room. "I don't think we should let Starfire cook again."

"Yah, she made me sick for the whole week!" Beast Boy moaned holding his stomach in his hands, "that stuff she made, I don't even know what it was (!), was the worst thing I ever tasted!"

"You actually ate it?!" Cyborg asked Beast Boy with a look of amazement on his face, "I just shoveled it into my napkin and then "excused" myself to the bathroom."

"You mean I didn't really have to eat it!!? Oh, man!"

"So," Raven said, closing her book and standing up from the couch, "what are you going to make for dinner?"

"Nothing." Robin answered sitting with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Oh come on!" Cyborg said exasperatedly (A/N: Great word, right?!), "If I had to make fettuccine Alfredo last week, you are definitely making something!"

Starfire walked into the room running her fingers through her shiny hair. Robin looked at Starfire almost as if he was in a daze, not able to take his eyes off of her.

"Are we going to participate in the Earth's festival of food, soon? I am extra-ordinarily hungry."

"All right..." Robin mumbled, quickly shifting his gaze to the floor. He slid off the couch and walked towards the kitchen, trying to think of something to make.

* * *

How was it!! Please review so I can post the next section. I think I'm going to go for a goal of five reviews before I post it. I'll give yah a little taste of chapter 2.

PREVIEW: The Titans have dinner and a movie... and maybe a little romance...

Okay that's all I'm going to give away! Now give me five reviews!


	2. The Night of Restlessness

Hello, Hola, Shalom, Bonjour, Hallo, Ciao! (I think that covers about everyone!!) Welcome back! This is my SECOND chapter!!! Thanks for reading this much! I know I'm just an amateur writer so I'm glad that you are taking the time to read my work! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! They were all great and I'll try to use your advice in my writing! Special thanks to Tori, who helped me decide on the movie they watch as well as many other things in the story! Yes, and I know it is FLUFFY. I'll be sure to add some action/fighting into the story later on. Alright I'll just get right back to the story, but first let's hear a few words from our disclaimer...  
  
Disclaimer: Teen Titans is very divine,  
  
But alas, it is not mine.  
  
This part of my story is brand new,  
  
But please for heaven's sake do not sue!

* * *

Curse you, Cyborg, and your stupid ideas.  
  
Robin walked slowly towards the kitchen thinking of what he was going to make. Cyborg and Beast Boy plopped back onto the couch to play another round of violent video game action. Raven sat down with her book, indifferent to the world. Starfire sat next to Beast Boy on the couch pretending to watch them play the video game, but if anyone even briefly gazed in her direction (which no one did because everyone was very preoccupied), they would have seen her taking frequent, swift glances in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
What could I possibly cook? Robin asked himself as he entered the kitchen. I can't make macaroni and cheese because that's what Beast Boy made when it was his turn. What else is easy and fast? I really don't want to spend all night cooking dinner... we have a movie to watch...  
  
Robin rummaged through the freezer until he found a pack of hotdogs. Hmm, they only look a little green... He then pulled down a bag of yellow rice from a shelf as well as a number of small bottles of spices. As soon as he found a pot the right size, he began to craft his creation.  
  
Robin thawed out the frozen hotdogs in the microwave. He then poured a combination of water and yellow rice into the pot before he put it on the stove to cook. Next he cut up the slightly green hotdogs and put the pieces into the rice. After the food was thoroughly cooked, Robin shook the bottles which added different amounts of spices into the pot. He then pulled the pot off the stove and brought it, as well as five bowls and spoons, over to the couch and the Titans.  
  
"Wow, man!" Beast Boy said as Robin walked into the room. He had stopped playing the video game as the food aroma had reached him from the kitchen several minutes earlier. The absence of Beast Boy in the game caused Cyborg to become extremely annoyed. He killed the green guy's last fighter while Beast Boy sat in a hypnotized state, drooling, when the smell of Robin's cooking reached his nose. "You cooked that in less than eight minutes!"

"Too bad it has meat in it," Beast Boy said, making a face, as he peered into the pot.

"Well, pick the meat out of it then," Robin said as handed the bowl to Cyborg.

"Yah, way to go, Robin!" Cyborg said, as he put his controller down in order to take a hold on the bowl being offered to him by Robin. "Smells great!"

"Yes, Robin, it smells very appetizing!" Starfire said as Robin scooped a blob into her bowl.  
  
"Yah, I love the colors." Raven glanced at the food in her bowl seemingly indifferent, but was really a bit nauseated. She put her bowl in her lap and then picked up her book to continue reading.  
  
"Yah, well..." Robin said a bit embarrassed. "Hey, Beast Boy, where's the movie you rented?"  
  
"It better be a good one this time," Cyborg glared at Beast Boy. "Not another movie like the last one!"  
  
"The Cat in the Hat scared Starfire to death!!" Robin said as he glanced in Starfire's direction.  
  
"AHHH!! THE CAT IS GOING TO KILL ME!" Starfire screamed and grabbed Robin's arm.  
  
"It's okay, Star, he's not going to get you." Robin said as he put his hand on her arm. "I told you, I won't let him."  
  
"It better not be anything like Darkness Falls either. That was THE worst movie ever made." Raven said looking up from her book.  
  
"It also better be a scary movie, not a comedy." Robin added.  
  
"Like I said before, you'll love this!" Beast Boy grinned. "It has everything you all want..."  
  
"Well what movie did you get?" Cyborg asked a bit impatient kicking Beast Boy in the leg to get his attention.  
  
"Back off, Tubby." Beast Boy dodged another kick.  
  
"Oh, you'll like this one, guys." Beast Boy said rubbing his leg, but still grinning. "You want scary, I'm giving yah scary!" He reached under the couch where he had shoved the movie store bag with the DVD in it. "Take a look at this baby." He held out the box.  
  
"Thirteen Ghosts? Sounds scary..." Starfire said as she let go of Robin's arm to take hold of the DVD. "AIIIEEE!!" Starfire screamed and dropped the box on the floor. She jumped behind the couch with only her eyes peeping over. "That is the scariest movie box I have ever laid my eyes upon."  
  
"Yah, have you seen the previews for it on TV? It's supposed to be one of the SCARIEST movies EVER!!" Beast Boy spluttered out happily knowing that he had picked an acceptable movie.  
  
"Just shut up and play the movie." Raven said, still behind her book.  
  
"......... fine," Beast Boy grumbled as he dragged his feet across the floor towards the TV with the DVD box in his hands. "Let's just watch the movie."

* * *

All of the titans sat huddled in the middle of the couch. Robin sat on the end of the group shaking as he watched the movie. Starfire sat next to him, curled into a little ball, peeping out from between her legs. Raven, eyes wide, shaking slightly, sat next to Starfire with Beat Boy next to her trembling in fear. Cyborg sat on the end with his hands clasped together, shuddering as he watched the movie.  
  
"AHHH!" Everyone jumped as the bloody, terrifying Torn Prince appeared on the screen. Starfire grabbed Robin and buried her head in his arm.  
  
"It's okay, Star." Robin said as he put his hand on her trembling arm to calm her.  
  
A while later...  
  
"EEEK!" Beast Boy screamed, as the Jackal came into view on the screen. He jumped up in fear and then fumbled for the nearest hand, which just happened to be Raven's. Raven glanced at the green hand in hers but didn't move her hand away.

* * *

The credits began to roll across the TV screen. All of the titans stared dumbfounded. There was a long moment of complete silence and then...  
  
"WHAHAHAHAH!"  
  
"That was the best movie, EVER!"  
  
"That was superb!"  
  
"Way to go, BB!"  
  
"Nice one!"  
  
Robin slowly let go of Starfire's arm. She looked up into his eyes, and blushed, still with her hands on his arm. Beast Boy stretched his stiff arms, moving then up into the air. He then realized that Raven's hand was in his. He froze in mid movement and looked at Raven, cringing slightly. Uh, Oh. She's going to kill you, you moron, Beast Boy thought to himself as he gazed at Raven to see what she was going to do.  
  
Raven slowly let go of Beast Boy's hand, staring at him as he was staring spell bounded at her. She then smoothly (Almost like she's made of water, Beast Boy thought), rose to her feet and walked out of the room heading for her bedroom. Beast Boy let out a small sigh, relieved that he was still alive. What was that? He thought to himself, confused at his new emotions. Raven...?  
  
"I'll walk you to your room... if you want..., Star." Robin offered. As he ascended from the couch, he helped Starfire up by taking hold of her hand.  
  
"That would be wonderful, Robin." Starfire smiled at Robin, still holding the hand.  
  
Cyborg looked at the confused Beast Boy on the couch, Raven walking out of the room, and Robin and Starfire holding hands. 'Why am I always left out of everything? He asked himself as he quietly slipped out of the room. I need to go clubbing soon, find a girl, or something.'

* * *

That night four out of five of the titans lay in bed not able to sleep...  
  
Starfire  
  
Starfire lay in her bed clutching the covers tightly over her thinking thoughts that were the most puzzling she had had since her arrival on earth.  
  
Robin... could it be possible? I'm not sure myself. How do you know when someone is meant for you anyway? Everyone loves Robin! All of the girls at the clubs, school, even Kitten. Maybe he just has that affect on women. Maybe what I'm feeling now is nothing. But what if it's something...  
  
Robin  
  
Robin was sitting by his window staring out at the stars. He had already tired to sleep, but had had no luck. His mind was on something other than sleep anyway.  
  
I must be crazy. She's not even from Earth. She's more like an angel from heaven... She's too good for me. How could she ever love me...Wait did I just think the "L" word!! No, I can't feel this way, wait... maybe I can...  
  
Cyborg  
  
ZZZZzzzZZZZzzzZZZZzzzZZZZzzz  
  
(If you didn't realize, Cyborg is NOT one of the four titans who is still awake -)  
  
Beast Boy  
  
Beast Boy tossed and turned in bed. He couldn't sleep, there was too much on his mind. Ideas and thoughts that he had never had before were confusing him more than anything else ever had.  
  
I know I've thought about this before, but it was never like this. I always knew in the back of my mind that it was just a fantasy, I knew she would never... But now... after tonight... I' m not sure anymore. The only thing I am sure of right now is that I want her to love me... I'd give anything for her to love me...  
  
Raven  
  
Raven lay in her bed unmoving, staring at the ceiling. She knew ever since she left Beast Boy on the couch that she wouldn't be able to sleep that night.  
  
I don't like it when I am touched, by anyone. But tonight... it wasn't so bad... Beast Boy looked terrified when he realized what he had done. Because of the look on his face, I'm pretty sure that he hadn't meant to take my hand in his. But it was so nice. I've thought about him more than anyone else, but I don't know what that means... Maybe I'll find out sometime soon...

* * *

Thanks for reading my fan fiction! I know, it's so FLUFFY but I love the fluffy ones . I promise that the next chapter will have action in it! Here I'll give yah a summary...  
  
Chapter 3: The titans go into battle, but one of them doesn't come back. Because of this, someone else's heart is broken.  
  
Vague, vague, vague, I know. Just wait for the next chapter (which I will get up as soon as I possibly can (it IS FCAT week anyway)) and you will understand everything I am trying to tell you now!! Till next time, Peace Out. 


	3. It Begins

Welcome back to my wonderful story! Yes, the plot has developed some. That's a good thing right? Oh, and please REVIEW! I've gotten a ton!! Mostly good ones! Thanks so much! Warning: It is FLUFFY! Alright, you have been warned ^_^! Okay I lied in the last chapter. The action actually doesn't begin until the NEXT chapter. Sorry to disappoint all of you, but hey, it's coming! The FCAT should be torn up, burned, and have its ashes scattered across the world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'll now answer some of your reviews!  
  
Destiny Smasher: Thanks for the review! I'll try to make it more detailed from now on! It's supposed to take place at the current episode time, sorry if Starfire still seems like a newbie! This is my first fan fic! Can you let it slip just this once^_-? I'll be sure to read your TT fic!  
  
Wolfbat: Yes, DIE TERRA! I can't believe last week's episode! She can so NOT join the team! And Beast Boy has to love RAVEN!! BB + RA 4 EVA! I hope Terra falls off a cliff and there are no rocks around to save her! MWHAHA!  
  
Carrot The LuvMachine: Yes someone doesn't come back, but that's going to happen in next chapter actually ^_^! I had too much to write before that gets to happen! So you're going to have to wait till Ch. 4! Sorry! Keep guessing, you might get it right^_-!  
  
Zarius: Thanks! I did think that was a pretty good idea...  
  
moezy-chan: Oh my Gosh!! I can't believe I missed that!! BB is my favorite Titan! I can't believe I let that slip! I'll try to be more careful from now on!  
  
Fiery Ferret of Doom: Yah, they probably could have pulled off wearing their hero costumes to the store, but I love it when they wear different clothes!  
  
Starbolt1218: Answers to you questions... #1: You'll find out soon/ #2: You'll find out soon/ #3: Ahh! Now you're confusing me! *_*  
  
Thanks to everyone else who reviewed! I soo appreciate it! The positive reviews are my motivation to keep writing!! So if you want me to keep writing then review!! Thanks again! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well anyway, here is chapter 3!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do NOT own Teen Titans. At all. Not one bit. None of it. Why do I need to tell you this? Who knows.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Wizzzzzz... BAM! Wizzzzzz... BOOM!  
  
A girl covered from head to toe in a navy blue cloak tossed another steel disk into the air. Hardly looking at the disk at all, she sent up a ball of blue magic from her hands which instantly caused the disk to explode into hundreds of tiny fragments.  
  
"SILVER! COLD!" The girl screeched over her shoulder. Her legs were curled up under her as she sat on a ledge, several yards up from the bottom floor of the room, made completely of steel. Her hood covered her face in darkness, and she wore white gloves on her hands. The walls of the room she was in were all silver metal as well as the ceiling. If there was a great deal of light shining, the light would have reflected off of every surface in the room and blinded all people present. But the room was dark with scarce light illuminating the dark corners and shadows at all.  
  
"Coming, Mistress Chaos!" Two creatures, resembling small men only about four and a half feet tall, came rushing up the ledge to where the girl sat. They both had blue skin but one of them had shining silver hair while the other had a mixture of light blue and white hair. Both looked young and physically fit. In the center of both of their foreheads was a diamond shape piece of steel.  
  
As Silver and Cold walked through the shards of metal that had been created by the exploding disks, the pieces of metal seemed to move out of their way. Not one small bit of steel got caught in either of their feet as they scurried along. Chaos stood as they approached.  
  
"Yes, Mistress?" Silver (the one with silver hair) asked, kneeling with his arms outspread before him looking up at her.  
  
"What is it you wish?" Cold (the one with white and blue hair) asked, kneeling beside Silver, but with his hands clasped together, not outspread. He didn't look up at the girl's face, but down at the steel floor.  
  
"Look at me when I speak!" Chaos growled at Cold. Cold immediately moved his eyes off the floor to meet her eyes.  
  
"I am sorry, Mistress Chaos." He replied timidly. "I will try harder from now on."  
  
Chaos knew all about the brothers, how their personalities differed greatly. Silver was outgoing and never ran out of words. Cold was timid and hardly spoke. Nevertheless, the two of them were always together, never apart. Both of them did have some things in common though, such as never having experienced fear (besides fear of Chaos) and an evil nature by birth.  
  
Cold's shyness never affected any of Chaos's plans and schemes. Whenever the brothers were sent out to accomplish a task, they thought of nothing else. Cold was never timid while he was robbing a bank or planting a bomb. Silver and Cold only feared one thing: Chaos herself. Both had a strong fear and respect for the girl. Cold's fear was more visible (aka his timidness towards Chaos); however, Silver's fear was not as visible. It was more inside him, but both of them felt the same amount of fear for their mistress, but for nothing else. Chaos used this fear to her advantage.  
  
She knew why they feared her. She could destroy them or take away their free will before they even had time to scream. Silver and Cold both had the same power (but on a much smaller scale) as Chaos. They could all control any and all metal and contort it to their pleasing. The brothers were born with metal pieces in their foreheads acting as their power sources. Chaos could use their power pieces to control them, since her power greatly overshadowed their own. Their fear of this is what kept them faithful and working for her. And she liked it that way.  
  
"Have you thought of your plan yet, Chaos?" Silver asked his mistress.  
  
Chaos slowly reached up and pulled her hood back from her head. Her dark blue hair cascaded around her beautiful face, and her dark blue eyes shined with determination. A smile crept across her lips; but not a smile of happiness or bliss, but one of mischief and evil.  
  
Silver and Cold glanced at each other, both with small malicious smile on his lips. She had a plan.  
  
"Yes, I have. And as you have probably guessed, you both are a part of it." Chaos's grinned widened in anticipation. "Now if you will be so kind as to come with me boys, I will tell you want we are going to do." She turned and walked away from the ledge and into a room whose door was almost hidden in the wall. The boys followed eagerly. Neither could wait until the plan was put into action.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Robin was the first one to venture out of his room in the morning. He was exhausted from lack of sleep, 'but it's nothing a bit of coffee can't fix,' he thought to himself as he sat at the table with a hot steaming cup. His eyes were half closed but with every sip they opened wider and wider.  
  
"What are you doing up so early?" Raven asked from the doorway. "The sun hasn't even begun to shine." She walked into the kitchen and took the pot of water that Robin had heated for his coffee and poured some into a cup. She then took a tea bag out of a cabinet and went to sit next to Robin with her tea. Raven hadn't slept at all, and she could tell that Robin hadn't either from the bags under his eyes, but she didn't comment.  
  
"I didn't sleep much last night." Robin answered.  
  
The two of them sat in silence, drinking their warm beverages. Thoughts were swarming through their heads, thoughts that the steam helped to clear.  
  
"Robin..." Raven began, looking into her cup, "do you think it would be a bad thing... if I began to have more problems controlling my emotions?"  
  
"Why would you?" Robin looked up from his cup, fully awake. "I thought you have been working on that, controlling your powers. Why would you suddenly begin having trouble?  
  
"Well... uh... if I uh..." Raven stuttered, not sure how to say what she felt. "If I began to have... er, new emotions... maybe... emotions that I've never had before, ones that are hard to control..." Raven stopped, immensely embarrassed at herself. 'I'm not having these emotions! I know I'm not! I won't let myself... for everyone else's sake...' She thought desperately to herself.  
  
Robin stared intensely at Raven. After seeing her eyes, how they shined with tears forbidden for herself to feel, he thought he knew what she meant. 'I may be getting the same "emotions" as Raven,' he thought, 'even though I'm not quite positive I know what hers are.'  
  
"Well," Robin chose his words carefully, "if these emotions are that powerful, then they may be a danger to the team." He paused then continued. "But if they were emotions that you could learn to control... or if they were something that you really wanted to have... something that you need to have, then... I think that it wouldn't be too bad.  
  
Raven looked down at the table for a moment, and then up into Robin's eyes. "Thank you, Robin." She whispered.  
  
Robin smiled in reply, and then took a sip of his coffee. 'Anytime, Raven.' Robin thought silently, but he felt as if she could read his mind.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
After the two titans had each had two more cups of their respective drink, Starfire entered the room. Her hair was ruffled from lying in bed all night. She had forgotten to brush it out first thing when she decided to get up. She had had other things on her mind. She, like the other titans, looked and felt as if she hadn't slept that night (which she hadn't ^^).  
  
When Robin saw her he froze in mid sip. His eyes locked with hers for a second and then he looked down into his cup. Starfire stood frozen in the doorway looking into the room. It seemed as if she had forgotten how to move.  
  
"Are you going to come eat breakfast, or just stand there all morning?" Raven asked Starfire after she had been standing motionless for about a minute.  
  
"Oh, no, I'll eat breakfast now." Starfire replied embarrassedly as she stumbled into the room. She hurried past Robin and into the kitchen. She pulled a random box of cereal down from a shelf and poured it into a bowl. After adding milk, she joined Robin and Raven at the table. She sat opposite from Robin and next to Raven.  
  
A scream and a crash were heard from the hallway. Beast Boy, in his tired state of mind, had accidentally run into the wall just beside the doorway instead of directly through the doorway as he had planned. He stumbled into the room holding his head moaning in pain. When he saw Raven, he quickly took his hand off his head embarrassed that she had just seen him run into a wall.  
  
"Well good morning everyone!" Beast Boy said looking at the three titans at the table. "Ruff night last night?" He noticed that like himself, Robin, Raven, and Starfire all looked weary. Grunts of acknowledgement were given in reply to the comment.  
  
"What an energizing night!" Cyborg walked into the room, bright as sunshine, stretching as he finished waking up. All of the titans glared at him and his refreshfulness. "Did you all sleep well last nigh... okay..." the glares he received were enough for him to know to quickly change the subject if he didn't want to be attacked by four exhausted teenagers. "I'll just have some chow..."  
  
"NOOO!" Beast Boy screeched and dived for the kitchen. He reached the cabinet of cereal just seconds before Cyborg. He grabbed the box of Syrupy Sugar Cinnamon Coco Chunky Cubes from the self and ran to get away before Cyborg attacked. But he didn't run fast enough... Cyborg grabbed the box and they both tried to pull it out of the other's hands.  
  
"IT'S MINE, TUBBY!" Beast Boy yelled, eyes closed, pulling with all his might.  
  
"NO WAY, BB! AND DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME TUBBY!" Cyborg roared pulling at the box.  
  
"What... are... you... two... doing... with... my... box... of... CEREAL?" Raven ended in a shriek loader than the boys. Her cup of tea shattered as well as Robin's coffee cup (most of it landing on Robin). Chairs tipped over and food fell off of shelves. Her eyes glowed and she sent the box flying into the air.  
  
"AHH! THE CEREAL!" Cyborg shouted in horror.  
  
"NOO! DON'T!" Beast Boy cried out as he saw what Raven was doing.  
  
The box of Syrupy Sugar Cinnamon Coco Chunky Cubes went flying towards the window which opened as the box approached. Raven sent the box flying out the window and into the water below. A faint splash could be heard in the kitchen as it came in contact with the water.  
  
Beast Boy and Cyborg gave cries of anguish, hugging each other for comfort. After a few seconds, they quickly spit apart, embarrassed about their closeness.  
  
"There. Now we don't have to worry about that stupid box of cereal anymore." Raven said with no emotion in her voice.  
  
"Thank you, Raven, for getting rid of that." Robin said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Robin..." Raven said as she noticed that their drinks were mostly on his pajama shirt.  
  
"It's alright; I was going to go change anyway." Robin answered as he got up and left the room.  
  
Raven looked at the table soaked with a mixture of coffee, tea, and glass. She began to clean up the mess, but Starfire was already at the table with a wet cloth and a trash can.  
  
"Thank you." Raven whispered to Starfire as they both cleaned up the mess. Starfire replied with a friendly smile.  
  
"No... no... no..." Beast Boy said as he looked out the window at the water below.  
  
"Do you think you could turn into a fish and get it back?" Cyborg asked from beside him.  
  
"Maybe..." Beast Boy said as he tried to decide if he should jump out the window and into the water.  
  
"EVERYONE! QUICKLY!" Robin shouted as he ran back into the room pulling on his the last of his fighting clothes. "I just got word! There's something happening at the mall! We need to get there fast!"  
  
All of the titans scrambled to there rooms to quickly change out of their pajamas and into fighting gear. Little did they know that the battle they were about to fight would change their lives forever...  
  
**YES I know, I said that the fight would be in this chapter in my summary in chapter 2! I'm sorry, but I lied. It IS the next chapter though because, as you can tell, this chapter leaves off right before the fight begins. Alright well until next time, REVIEW! 


	4. The Road to Battle

Welcome back!! Sorry that it took so long to write this chapter! I have seriously horrible sunburn all over my arms. I have been writhing in pain during the last few days. Oh no!! Now it's itchy!! *scratches arms* WHEN WILL THIS TORTURE END??? I will ALWAYS were sun block while playing tennis from now on! Well, I won my match, so it's all good^_^! Anyways, here's chapter 4!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"TEEN TITANS GO!" Robin shouted as the titans stumbled into the room.  
  
Starfire and Raven's hair were both only half brushed. Cyborg, after running to his room and then realizing that he actually didn't really have to get ready anyway, re-entered the TV room looking a bit sheepish at his mistake. Beast Boy was still pulling on a shoe as he entered.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow!" Beast Boy cried out as he hopped on one foot trying to slip on the shoe. "EEK!" He slipped and toppled over towards the floor. Beast Boy braced himself for the collision of boy and floor which he expected to feel, but he found that the impact didn't come. He cautiously opened one eye, and to his surprise, he discovered that Raven had her arm around his chest, holding him just inches from the floor. Beast Boy quickly scrambled up and out of her arms embarrassedly. "Thanks for the... catch, Rae." He mumbled as he slipped on his shoe. Both Beast Boy and Raven's faces were a healthy shade of pink.  
  
"Hurry!!" Robin shouted as he looked at his wrist and tapped the skin just above his hand, depicting the well-known signal of someone impatiently waiting for someone else to hurry up.  
  
"You are not wearing a watch, Robin." Starfire stated, not understanding his indirect suggestion. "Why would you act like you do have a watch on if you really do not?"  
  
"Uh... I'll explain it to you later, Star." Robin sighed and stopped tapping his wrist. He turned to the other three titans. "We have to go, NOW!"  
  
"Rightie-o, Robin!" Cyborg had a huge excited smile on his face. Nothing had happened recently that required the Teen Titan's assistance. All of the crimes were petty ones that the New York Police Force could handle without the Titan's help. 'It's nice to know we're still needed.' Cyborg thought as they headed out to kick some butt.  
  
"Quickly! To the stairs!" Beast Boy said sarcastically, with his eyes closed and his arm extending straight into the air in front of him, with only his index finger pointing at nothing in particular.  
  
"Come on, Green Bean!" Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy by the shirt collar and dragged him towards the stairs.  
  
"Let go, Tubber! I can walk by myself!!" Beast Boy struggled out of Cyborg's grasp on his shirt and trotted, head high, towards the stairs.  
  
Beast Boy was the first to start the long climb down the many flights of stairs (yes, the elevator IS broken, what else is new? ^^). He was then followed by Raven, Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg (in that order). The titans were moving so quickly down the staircase that they began to be practically tumbling down. With only two flights left to go, Cyborg tripped on a faulty step and fell, pushing Robin in to Starfire, who then happened to push Raven whom fell and pushed Beast Boy. Everyone screamed as they went head over heals down the stairs, landing in a big heap at the bottom.  
  
"CYBORG, GET OFF!" Four of the titans yelled. Cyborg, being at the back of the falling line of teens, and due to the laws of physics, landed on top of the other Titans.  
  
"Sorry." Cyborg grunted as he got up off of everyone. He dusted himself off and then walked over and opened the door to the T-Car and then got into the driver's seat.  
  
In the big mess of falling down two flights of stairs, Beast Boy just happened to land on top of Raven. Starfire and Robin were lying on the floor, faces just inches apart. Beast Boy laid where he was, groaning as he felt all the aches of hitting hard steps and then having a gigantic, fat robot fall on top of him. It wasn't until he felt Raven's breath on his face he realized that he had actually landed on top of her. Raven laid on the ground, unmoving staring up at him.  
  
"Um... sorry, Raven." Beast Boy said to her, but instead of quickly jumping up and scurrying away shyly and embarrassedly, he slowly rose to his feet and then offered a hand down to help Raven off of the floor.  
  
"Thank you." Raven said. Beat Boy couldn't make out any emotion in her voice so he couldn't tell what she was feeling or what she was thinking. 'If only I could read minds...' Beast Boy thought to himself.  
  
'I could... but I won't read his mind.' Raven thought as she took the hand. 'Some things are better for me not to know now... but maybe to know later.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Robin opened his eyes to find two large, green pools of light shimmering back at him. He was in a daze, just having had the wind knocked out of him, not realizing until he felt warm breath on his nose that he was actually staring into Starfire's eyes. And then after blinking a few more times, he realized that Starfire's eyes (as well as the rest of her) were close to him, extremely close.  
  
Robin quickly scrambled into a sitting position, quite aware that he was sweating, even though he wasn't hot. Starfire sat up more slowly, looking at Robin as she rose.  
  
"Here, Star." Robin said as he took her hands in his and they helped each other to stand up. As soon as they were on their feet, Robin shouted, "Alright everyone! We have to get moving!"  
  
Robin jumped onto the R-Cycle and started up the engine.  
  
Beast Boy jumped into the back seat of the T-Car, pulling Raven roughly in with him.  
  
"Ouch," Raven said looking at the place on her arm where Beast Boy had grabbed her, "don't grab me so hard. It's turning red."  
  
Beast Boy looked at her arm. "Sorry Raven..." He frowned, a bit distressed.  
  
Raven became upset at Beast Boy's distress. She began to comfort him. "It's alright, I'm alrig..." But she was cut off as Robin's shout echoed through the room.  
  
"Go, Go, GO!"  
  
"Man, he can calm down some. We'll get there in plenty of time." Cyborg said as hit the gas.  
  
Robin grabbed Starfire pulling her onto the R-Cycle behind him. Robin clutched two helmets. Each was red with a black, lightning shaped strip along its side. The helmets covered up the wear's entire head with a see through plexy-glass opening in the front which could be opened or sealed shut with the press of a button. He handed one to Starfire and put one on his own head. Starfire quickly put the helmet on. It seemed to mold to her head snugly but she still did have air flowing through the helmet for her to breathe.  
  
Starfire wrapped her arms tightly around Robin's waist. 'Wow, he's actually letting me ride his R-Cycle! We must really be in a hurry...' Starfire thought to herself as they left the island. The two vehicles then sped off onto the busy New York streets, full of busy New York traffic.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Rush hour." Cyborg commented as he tried to weave through the traffic. "Ugh. This stinks. How far ahead is Robin?"  
  
"Not far." Beast Boy stuck his head out of the window to see how far ahead the motorcycle was. "A motorcycle is much easier to maneuver through traffic than a car, though."  
  
"We're not going to make it in time!!" Robin shouted above the roar of traffic around him and Starfire. "Damn!" Robin yanked out his communicator and contacted Cyborg.  
  
"Cyborg?!? You there?" Robin shouted into the communicator.  
  
"Yo."  
  
"We need to get out of this traffic, ASAP!"  
  
"What traffic?"  
  
"CYBORG!"  
  
"Alright! Calm down, Mohawk Boy."  
  
"... We are going to mode X, I repeat mode X! Do you read me??"  
  
"Read yah loud and clear, Rob!" Cyborg smiled a broad grin.  
  
Beep! Robin switched off the communicator.  
  
"Umm... I'm just wondering, Cyborg... what's mode X?" Raven asked a bit confused.  
  
"Oh, just something that Robin and I installed into the R-Cycle and T-Car. I've been going mad having to wait to try it out!"  
  
"Great, so it's NEVER been tested before!?" Beast Boy's voice was a bit annoyed.  
  
"Yup." Cyborg began to click what seemed to be random buttons on the dash board.  
  
"Oh, no!" Beast Boy and Raven said at the same time. They looked at each other and blushed at the coincidence in their thoughts.  
  
"I've never seen that blue button before." Beast Boy said as he glanced at the dashboard.  
  
"Well that's because that's the button that starts the whole mode X system and it's never been there before." Cyborg answered as he finished clicking his series of buttons. "Alright, ya'll got your seat belts on?" Beast Boy and Raven quickly scrambled to fasten their seat belts. "Okay, then. Here we GO!" Cyborg pressed the blue button on the dashboard and mode X was activated.  
  
~~~ A few moments ago ~~~  
  
Robin switched off his communicator.  
  
"That good for nothing..." Robin muttered as he put the communicator away.  
  
"Robin, what is this mode X?" Starfire asked confused, as she usually is.  
  
"Don't worry, Star. It's just a way to not have to go through this traffic. We can make it to the mall faster, so we can stop... whatever's happening there... quicker." Robin answered as he pressed buttons on the R-Cycle's handles.  
  
"Alright, if it will help us get there faster..." Starfire said, still a bit unsure.  
  
"Hold on tight, Star!" Robin felt Starfire's arms tighten around his waist. Without even realizing what he was doing, Robin found that he had put one of his arms behind his back and he was holding on to Starfire. Because of his contact with Starfire, Robin felt a sensation like electricity running through his veins, but a good kind of electricity, not the fry you to death kind. He gulped as he pressed the blue button. 'This had better work... for Starfire's sake.' Robin thought as mode X was put into action.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"WO!" Beast Boy's eyes grew wide as the T-Car began to shake violently. "What's it doing!?"  
  
"WHAT?" Cyborg yelled over the noise the car was making. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU BB. SPEAK UP!"  
  
"WHAT IS THIS STUPID CAR DOING?!?!" Beast Boy shouted scared and annoyed at the same time.  
  
"HEY! THIS CAR IS NOT STUPID!" Cyborg yelled back. He held on to the steering wheel with both of his hands which were shaking without mercy. "YOU'LL SEE WHAT IT CAN DO SOON ENOUGH, BOOGER BRAIN!!"  
  
The windows of the car blacked out and the car became dark. If not for the weak light bulb shinning from the center of the car's roof, the T-Car would have been pitch black.  
  
Raven's teeth chattered in her head and her body shook so hard that her head began to develop a steady rhythm to its hitting the headrest behind her. She grabbed onto the seat with both arms plastered down her side. Her eyes were open wide. 'I'm going to kill Cyborg and Robin... I'm going to kill them both!' She thought as she turned her head to see how Beast Boy was doing.  
  
Beast Boy's mouth was open as if he was screaming but no sound escaped his lips. His eyes were closed and his body shook from side to side so rapidly that it seemed as if he was in more than one place at a time. His arms were thrashing around at his sides because he couldn't find anything to grip.  
  
Raven slowly (the forces of the car were causing all of her movements to be slow) moved her hand that was on the side nearest Beast Boy over until her fingers brushed against his flailing hand. Beast Boy stopped moving his arms suddenly and turned his head to see Raven looking at his questioningly. She moved her hand closer to his and he moved his closer to hers until they were holding hands.  
  
'It will be alright.' Raven said telekinetically into Beast Boy's mind. 'I know,' Beast Boy thought back to her. 'I know it will be now.' He smiled as he held her hand in his.  
  
Without warning, the T-Car stopped shaking and the windows changed back into their see-through state, no longer black. All three titans in the car were thrown forward. 'Thank god for seatbelts.' Cyborg thought as they were all shot forward and then back into their seats as the seatbelt stopped each titan from flying out of the car through the windshield.  
  
"W-w-what was t-that?" Beast Boy asked bewildered from their journey.  
  
"That, my friends, was mode X." Cyborg answered slowly and softly looking straight in front of him. Then suddenly he turned around and asked excitedly, "Are you all okay? No broken bones or injuries?" The boy and girl shook their heads. "WHOOHOO! IT WORKED!" Cyborg shouted happily! "MODE X WORKS!"  
  
"What happened to us?" Raven asked as she looked out the window and realized that they were no longer in the busy, car-packed street but in a crowded parking lot. "How did we get here?"  
  
"Well..." Cyborg pondered whether or not to tell them what mode X had just caused to happen. 'They'll kill me if I tell them...' Cyborg thought to himself, but the cold looks given to him by Beast Boy and Raven were enough for him to know that if he DIDN'T tell them, they would kill him. "We were, uh please don't kill me guys... we were just umm up in the air..."  
  
"You mean like we were flying?" Beast Boy asked, scratching his head with his free hand.  
  
"Well not exactly." Cyborg continued uncomfortably. He knew they wouldn't like what he was about to tell them. "We were in the air... in a million tiny little pieces..."  
  
"You mean like how television and radio signals are transmitted?!" Raven asked, astonished.  
  
"Yes, like those... but then also NOT like those. It's hard to explain..." Cyborg looked at their expectant expressions and continued. "It's more like we went into an alternate dimension for a short period of time."  
  
"An alter..." Beast Boy's voice trailed off and then continued after he had a moment of thought. "We were in an alternate dimension!? Wow how did yah do it?!"  
  
Raven glared at Beast Boy and then addressed Cyborg. "So you are telling me that we went through an alternate dimension, and you hadn't even tested it yet!" She ended in a yell of anger. The car began to shake again, but not because it was in mode X.  
  
"Raven, I'm sorry! Please stop! You're going to wreck the car!!" Cyborg pleaded. "You helped me build this baby! Please don't kill her!"  
  
Raven took deep breaths while she started to meditate and slowly began to collect her anger. The car stopped shaking to Cyborg's relief. Beast Boy looked a bit bewildered. He had held on to Raven's hand the whole time she had been expressing her emotions. 'Luckily for me, she didn't aim her powers at me but at the car.' Beast Boy thought. 'Even though I know she can't control where her powers go when she has an emotion, I'm just glad that they didn't go after me. I was holding her hand after all...' He looked down to see that they were still holding hands.  
  
"Rae, are you alright, now?" Cyborg asked. Raven nodded slightly, but said nothing. "Robin's probably waiting outside, let's get going." Cyborg opened the door and climbed out of the T-Car.  
  
"Raven... are you sure you're okay?" Beast Boy asked gently, looking into her eyes.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, Beast Boy." She said, but she moved her gaze to the floor as she answered. She looked back up at him. "Come on, BB! Let's go teach some criminals a lesson!" Raven released Beast Boy's hand from hers and exited the car.  
  
'Woh, now! Did Raven just call me BB? Wow, the whole world's going crazy! First I find out that I'm in love with Raven, then we travel through another dimension, then Raven calls me BB! What else could possibly happen to make my life anymore bizarre than it already is?' Beast Boy thought as he, too, exited the T-Car.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Wow!" Starfire voice was full of shock and awe. The R-Cycle had just landed roughly in the mall parking lot with the boy wonder and alien still present on its back.  
  
'Thank god it worked.' Robin thought as a wave of relief rushed over him followed by a wave of guilt. 'I can't believe I risked Starfire's life just now! I didn't know IF mode X would even work, but I tried it anyway, WITH STARFIRE! Oh man, I hate myself...'  
  
"That was amazing, Robin!" Starfire beamed. She had really enjoyed their trip through an alternate dimension.  
  
"Yah..." Robin answered. 'What a great idea! The car's metal frame (should have (don't know yet...)) held together its passengers while they traveled through the alternate dimension, while the motorcycle helmets held our atoms together as we went on our journey through the space-time continuum. Now I do have to admit to myself that WAS pretty awesome.' Robin beamed to himself.  
  
Starfire hopped off the motorcycle and handed her helmet to Robin who was lifting his leg over the side to dismount. As he was doing so, the T-Car suddenly appeared beside them with a deafening boom.  
  
"EEEK!" Starfire screeched and jumped back behind Robin.  
  
"It's alright, Starfire. It's just the other Titans arriving. We, Cyborg and I, set the navigational instruments so that we would land just feet from each other so we wouldn't have to search for where the other had landed."  
  
"Oh..." Starfire replied as if she understood what he had just said. 'I wish Robin would take me for rides on his R-Cycle more often. I really do love it, as well as his company...' Starfire thought to herself as she watched Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy exit the T-Car.  
  
"All here? All unharmed?" Robin asked the Titans stumbling out of the car and into the mall parking lot.  
  
"Yah, we're all fine." Cyborg gave Robin a high five, congratulating him on mode X's success. "Now let's go kick some baddie behind!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Yah, I know, I DIDN'T put the fight scene in this chapter. Please don't kill me (directed at Kevin...)! It IS going to be in the next chapter!! I super-duper promise you this time! Really, how much more can I stall the characters from the fight? They are right outside the doors! I'm really sorry, but this chapter was soo long and it's been such a long time since I last posted that I just couldn't wait anymore! And yes, someone doesn't come back from the fight! You'll just have to ponder about that until I post chapter 5!! Whaha! I'm evil...(  
  
I hope you liked chapter 4! Please Read and Review! Oh, I'll answer some of your reviews now!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brian, Warrior of Time: Yah, I loved the cereal part, too! ^_-  
  
moezy-chan: Thanks for telling me I had good description. I hope I'm getting better at that!  
  
Carrot The LuvMachine: Yah, it was funny when everyone got mad at Cyborg. Wouldn't you? Don't worry; no one will get hurt badly, like as in they die from it. There will be some physical and emotional pain in the next chapter, though.  
  
Tamaran Girl: You were the first person to review!! And because of that, I am eternally grateful *bows down on hands and knees*. Yes, I too do feel bad for Cyborg and his lonely self... -_-;  
  
hieiandbotan4ever: I'm updating!! (  
  
Destiny Smasher: NO! Terra and Beast Boy must never go together!! Terra is evil!! Beast Boy and Raven 4eva! ( He he, sorry bout that. I just strongly feel that Beast Boy should be with Raven, not with Terra. And there is evidence to support the idea that Raven has feelings for Beast Boy. Did you see Nevermore? Well anyway, thanks so much for the long reviews! I love 'em!  
  
Kevin: THE FIGHTING WILL COME SOON! CALM DOWN AND DON'T HURT ME! 0.0  
  
Purplerave: The chapter may be ended, but a new one is about to come!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Special thanks to my sister, whom I force to read my story before I update! Also, special thanks to Tori, without you, I wouldn't be writing about Teen Titans now! I owe it all to you girl! (  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Until next time... R&R! And stay out of heavy traffic. 


	5. The Lost Titan

Greetings again! Okay chapter 5 is here so let's hear some cheer ^o^! I know, this has taken a LOONG time for me to write but it's finally done! This is the chapter you've all been waiting for! The highlight of this whole story! Please enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans television series, or the Teen Titan comic books, or any Teen Titan merchandise, or the "idea" behind the Teen Titans. But I DO own the ideas in this story! So it all evens out, right? _______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Now let's go kick some baddie behind!"  
  
The Titans's feet skidded on the pavement as they raced towards the mall entrance. Smoke could be seen billowing in large clouds from the roof. 'Oh, no! There must be a fire inside!' The thought inflicted fear which made them all run faster. The speed at which they were running was at such a high velocity that they couldn't slow when they reached the double door entrance. So in result, all of the teens crashed into the two large, metal doors which didn't open for them to enter like they had done every other time in the past.  
  
Cries of pain were released from every Titan's mouth as they rebounded off of the door.  
  
"Oomph! Hey, the door's stuck!" Beast Boy stated as he rubbed his arm which had directly hit the metal doors. Beast Boy changed into a ram and rammed the doors without effect.  
  
"What the..." Robin inspected the lock on the door. "It's not locked..." He then punched the door numerous times then tried using some powerful kicks from his metal shoes. "It won't open!!"  
  
"Let me see..." Cyborg pressed a button on his arm. A small, portable screen popped up.  
  
"What's that?" Beast Boy asked hovering right behind Cyborg's shoulder watching the screen. His eyes grew big and he slobbered drool of envy all over Cyborg's shoulder for the electronic masterpiece.  
  
"X-Ray." Cyborg raised his other arm and pointed it at the doors. It shined a long, horizontal, red light over the door's frame. "We can see what's blocking these doors with this." A picture became visible on the screen. "Oh Man!" Cyborg groaned and Beast Boy gasped at the picture.  
  
"What is it?!" Robin rushed over to the boys to find out what was keeping them from the battle inside the building. "Why can't we get through the doors?"  
  
"Well, let's see... Those doors are probably not opening for us because there are about ten TWO TON, SOLID METAL SUPPORT BEAMS blocking the door." Cyborg declared as he pressed a button, sending the screen back into his arm. "Looks like something... or someone... ripped them out of various places in the mall and then bent them into place in front of the doors to keep them shut."  
  
"Wow." Starfire gaped at Cyborg's remark. "This is unexpected."  
  
'What are we up against?' Raven thought, but she kept it to herself as the looked at the doors.  
  
"Is there any other way in?!" Beast Boy asked looking up at the building.  
  
"All of the metal shutters are down on the windows. Can't get through that way." Cyborg observed.  
  
"Looks like we're just going to have to bust open these doors!" Beast Boy got ready to ram himself back against the doors.  
  
"Wait." Raven reached her arm out and took hold of Beast Boy's shoulder holding him back. "Let me try." Raven turned and faced the doors. Her eyes began to glow and she moved into her ever so familiar position. "AZARATH... METRION... ZINTHOS!!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. A look of strain and pain spread across her face as she pushed with her power. The metal beams glowed black and began to shake slightly, but did not move enough for the doors to open.  
  
"Come on, Raven!" Beast Boy shouted, a look of worry on his face. "You can do it!"  
  
"You will be successful, Raven!" Starfire cheered her friend on.  
  
Raven screamed in pain but kept pushing. 'I can do this! I just have to push harder!' She thought as she put even more of her power into the doors.  
  
"Raven, be careful! Don't hurt yourself!" Robin shouted, but Raven couldn't hear him. All she could hear were he own thoughts... which her emotions soon began to control.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Raven!" Intelligence shouted. Her yellow cloak moved slightly as a light breeze blew the fabric. "You are hurting us!" Raven had gone into her mind and she saw all of her emotions present there with her. They were all standing in a circle, all with looks of pain on their faces.  
  
"Please stop!" Happiness cried out holding her head, no longer happy. "You don't have to do this!"  
  
"Stop NOW, Raven!" Anger yelled, pounding her fists on the floor trying to level out her pain.  
  
Raven looked in anguish at all of her emotions. 'Oh my god! I need to stop! I'm killing myself!' Raven grabbed her own head, feeling the pain throbbing through it worse than before. 'I have to stop...'  
  
"No... she DOES need to do this." Raven looked up to see who had spoken. Bravery stepped out of her spot in the circle and approached Raven, stopping when they were just inches apart. A look of misery was on Bravery's face, but she didn't give away that she was in any pain by the sound of her voice as she spoke. "You need to do this, Raven. For the Titans, for the people trapped in that building, for us (*Bravery nodded her head in the direction of the circle of emotions*), and for..." Bravery looked into Raven's eyes.  
  
"Hah! Finally!" Raven's pink emotion grinned with glee, ignoring her pain.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Pinkie!" All of the emotions shrieked.  
  
"Yes..." Raven looked away from Bravery's eyes at her emotions writhing in pain in the circle, and then back to the eyes. "I can do it. I WILL do it!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Oh, my god!' Raven thought again as she left her mind and became aware of the reassuring feeling of hardness under her feet.  
  
"Is she okay!?!?" Beast Boy had been jumping from one foot to the other ever since Raven's eyes had glossed over when she entered her mind.  
  
Raven's eyes focused and a look of determination spread across her face. A slight smile crept onto her lips. 'I can do this!'  
  
Beast Boy gapped at the smile, but otherwise relaxed seeing Raven back from her visit with herself ^_^.  
  
Raven walked forward, still forcing her power on the doors. "Azarath..." She whispered as she approached the doors. They began to trembled, and shake more violently than before. "Metrion..." She walked closer and pushed harder. The metal beams shook so hard that the teens could hear them rattling behind the doors. "ZINTHOS!" She ended in a shriek which was dripping with power. The doors and the metal beams flew forward and into the entrance way of the mall with a loud boom. Raven's eyes closed and she fell to the ground.  
  
"RAVEN!" Starfire and Beast Boy screamed. They both ran to the dark girl lying on the asphalt.  
  
"RAVEN! SPEAK TO ME!" Beast Boy shouted holding her head in his lap.  
  
"RAVEN! PLEASE AWAKEN!" Starfire shrieked as tears streamed down her face. "PLEASE, FRIEND!"  
  
Cyborg and Robin raced over to their friends. "Raven! Is she okay?!"  
  
Raven's eyes shot open and she looked up into the worried, fearful eyes of her best friends. "What's everyone looking at?" She asked weakly. "It's not like I died. I just opened a door."  
  
Shouts of "YAH RAVEN," "YOU ROCK," and "YOU GO GIRL," rang in her ears as Beast Boy happily helped her to her feet.  
  
"Let's go, the battle's waiting." Raven said when she was again on her feet.  
  
"Are you sure you're up to a fight, Raven?" Robin asked, a bit nervous for his friend.  
  
"Yah! That took a lot out of you, Rae!" Beast Boy's voice quivered. Raven gazed at Beast Boy with a questioning look on her face. "I just don't want you to get hurt..." He responded softly looking into Raven's eyes.  
  
"I'm fine. Really. And with friends like you to back me up, there's no way I can lose this fight... or any other" Raven's eyes brightened as she walked slowly towards the hole in the wall where the doors once were. When she reached the entrance, she turned and looked at her friends. "Like I said before, the battle's waiting."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Screams could be heard coming from all directions as people frantically scrambled through the smoke filled mall. Some people had found ways out of the building, but a good number of them were still trapped inside. The smoke blinded their eyes, causing them to not know, if they ran into anything, what it was.  
  
"Ouch!" A tall teenaged boy, not being able to see if there was anything in front of him as he ran away from the source of the trouble, had run directly into Robin. Both of them landed on the hard floor.  
  
"Woh, woh there. What's the rush?" Cyborg reached down and helped the boy up. Beast Boy grabbed Robin's hand and pulled him off of the floor. Robin dusted off his rear and straightened his cape.  
  
"Have... to... get... out..." The boy panted, holding his arm. Raven slowly approached him.  
  
"Let me see your arm." He obediently held his arm out to the girl with the black magic in her hands. There was a long, deep, bloody gash in which a sharp object had sliced his arm.  
  
"Raven! No, don't!" Beast Boy interrupted before Raven could begin a healing. She looked at him with an irritated expression. "You might not have enough... strength left... to do a healing... he can just go to the hospital..." Beast Boy's voice trailed off as he received an especially aggravated glare from Raven.  
  
"I'm fine," she said with so much force that Beast Boy backed away from her. She turned away from Beast Boy so she wouldn't have to see the hurt expression on his face and began to heal the boy's arm. After sending enough healing magic into his arm so that the cut had become shallower and the bleeding stopped, she led the dazed boy over to Robin for questioning.  
  
"Who started this... do you know?" Robin asked. In his mind a list of suspects immediately developed. The Hive, Thunder and Lightening, The Puppet King, Cinderblock, Plasmus, etc. The top suspect on his list though was the one and only... (drum roll, please)... Slade. But to Robin's dismay, it turned out to be none of these.  
  
"It was a girl..." the boy coughed dust and smoke out of his throat before continuing. "She created magic with her hands..."  
  
"Did she have pink hair?" Beast Boy inquired jumping with anxiety.  
  
Another coughing fit before he continued, "She was wearing a hood over her head, but it fell down for a few seconds when she entered the food court which was where I was. She had long, dark blue hair with eyes... the same color. Her eyes... contained so much evil... they paralyzed me..." He began coughing again and grabbed his chest.  
  
'Oh, great. Just what we need, a new villain,' Robin thought.  
  
"Alright. Star, lead him to the exit, everyone else follow me," Robin told his friends as they all began to stumble through the smoke filled mall.  
  
"Are we going to the food court?" Beast Boy asked Robin as he ran into a wall. After mumbling about walls that move to somewhere where the clearly weren't before, Robin answered, "We might as well look for this girl there since it's somewhere were we know she was. It's a lead."  
  
"We could just use the sinister evil laughter to lead us to her." Raven said as the sound of a girl's laughter wafted down the corridor.  
  
"TITANS GO!" Robin yelled as they all went racing towards the sound of their enemy. Starfire caught up with them and flew beside the bird-Beast Boy. As they turned the corner, they all stopped in shock and surprise at the sight before them.  
  
A girl wearing a billowing blue cape which covered her entire body as well as shaded her face in darkness stood elevated on top of a large, glowing pile of debris (all of which just happened to be metal) in the center of the corridor. Her laughter was clearly evil, and the sound of it inflicted fear into the soul of the listener. People ran blindly around below the queenly mound being pursued by two small blue men one with silver hair, the other with blue and white. Both of them had balls of dark, navy blue magic in their hands just like the girl, and they seemed to be enjoying the chase.  
  
"What's with the smurfs..." Cyborg muttered to Beast Boy as they gazed at the sight before them.  
  
"They look more like Teletubies to me." Beast Boy whispered back, referring to the crystals on their foreheads. Before Cyborg could reply, the girl spoke.  
  
"Robin... Titans..." Her voice had a friendly ring to it, but it was easily identified as false. "I'm glad you're here." She reached up and slowly pulled her hood back from her head. "I've been waiting for you."  
  
All of the boys gaped, mouths open. The girl had long blue hair, and dark, deep evil eyes as the boy they had helped had described, but she was also extraordinarily gorgeous. Every boy titan became hypnotized by the girl's beauty, only to be awoken by receiving a sharp kick from either Starfire or Raven. Robin rubbed his leg and then glanced embarrassedly at Starfire who had been the one to wake him from his trance. She was glaring at the girl with blue hair, anger in her eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" Robin stepped forward and addressed the girl. The "smurfs", as Cyborg had described them, stopped chasing the civilians and stood at the bottom of the mound, ready for the "real" action to begin.  
  
The girl answered, staring intently at Robin, "I am Chaos. It's a pleasure to meet you, Robin." Chaos blew a kiss in Robin's direction. Robin blushed and glanced nervously at Starfire. Starfire was fuming, hardly able to constrain her anger.  
  
"You met him, now get ready to say goodbye!" Cyborg switched his arm into a laser gun and aimed it at Chaos.  
  
Chaos laughed. "No, I will not have to say goodbye..." She smiled the devil's grin and her eyes lit an intense blue, "because he is coming with me."  
  
"Wha..." Robin began, but was cut off as Silver and Cold leapt forward and began the fight.  
  
"Ya'll are going down!" Cyborg yelled as he aimed his gun at Chaos's minions. "What the f... AHH!" Cyborg yelled out in surprise. Chaos's blue magic had pulled him straight off of the ground and into the glowing pile of metal objects.  
  
"If it's metal, it's mine." Chaos raised her arms into the air and a blue light surrounded her body. Metal objects flew out of nearby store windows and began to circle around her.  
  
"Ahh!! HELP!" Cyborg struggled against the blue magic constraining him, but he couldn't budge. Raven covered Cyborg in her black magic and tried to pull him free, but either the magic holding him was too strong or Raven's was too used up and weak because she was unable to get him off of the pile.  
  
"She can control metal!" Robin shouted as he observed the events happening before him. "Get away from anything that is metal!"  
  
Robin used his stick to knock back Silver as he watched Chaos collect her metal objects which circled around her body far about them all. 'What is she doing?' Robin thought, but had to look away as Silver threw a shard of metal in his direction.  
  
Starfire flew around and herded all of the people out of the room and in the direction of the exit. After leading the last mother and child out of the battlefield, she turned to rejoin the fight. But because she had been unaware of what had been happening in the battle, she didn't notice that she was being attacked.  
  
"Starfire look out!" Beast Boy turned into a cheetah, jumped into the air, and knocked Starfire out of the path of a flying butcher's knife which had been sent her way by Cold. Starfire screamed at the closeness that the knife had come to her.  
  
"Be careful, Star! Watch your back!" Beast Boy told Starfire as he helped her up. "There are a lot of sharp things flying through the air." He looked at Chaos nervously.  
  
"We have to stop Chaos from taking all the metal," Raven said to Robin as she floated beside him. She looked at Chaos's metal circling around her. "Whatever it is that she is going to do with it can't be good."  
  
"Oh, yah? And how do you purpose we stop her?" Robin said as he fought hand to hand with Silver. His stick had been broken earlier when a metal refrigerator had been dropped on it.  
  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven sent Silver flying backwards. He hit the center of the wall with a thud and then slid to the floor. Silver glared up at Raven who was standing on the other side of the room. She glared back.  
  
"AHH!" Raven screamed as Silver reached out a hand of blue magic which pulled her through the air towards him by her metal belt. Raven struggled against the pull but couldn't stop. She couldn't get the belt off either; it was tightly around her waist.  
  
Beast Boy looked up from the battle he and Starfire were fighting with Cold when he heard the scream. His eyes grew wide with fear and then filled with anger. "RAVEN!"  
  
Silver used his hand that was not beckoning the girl to pull a knife across the floor to him. He grinned devilishly at the fearful girl and held up the knife.  
  
"YOU WILL NOT HARM MY FRIEND!" Starfire flew between Silver and Raven, her eyes glowing brightly with anger and power. She formed two large starbolts in her hands and then sent them flying at Silver.  
  
Silver released his pull on Raven and dropped the knife. He covered his face with his arms and cringed preparing for the impact. At the last moment, he was pulled out of the way by a blast of magic from his brother. Because of the metal crystals on their foreheads, Silver and Cold were able to move each other with their magic.  
  
The brothers looked up at their mistress, high above them on her metal mound. She was shaping the metal objects that flew around her. Silver and Cold smiled at each other, 'the plan was almost complete.'  
  
The Titans (with the exception of Cyborg who was still being held against the mound by Chaos's magic) regrouped into the same spot just below the metal pile and watched the girl shape the metal.  
  
"What is she making?" Beast Boy asked even though he knew that no one else had a clue either.  
  
"Whatever it is, it's not going to be a good thing." Raven said as she watched the girl intently with a fierce hatred for her growing deep inside her.  
  
Suddenly there was an immense flash of light and everyone in the room was blinded for a moment. Blinking their eyes, the Titans looked back up at Chaos and her creation witch was now complete.  
  
"It is a..." Starfire began.  
  
"Cage." Raven ended.  
  
A large cage made completely out of metal floated lightly in front of a smiling Chaos. The metal was smooth, not lumpy like it should have been because of all of the different shaped objects that had been used to create it. It had a flat metal top with bars extending down the sides. The bottom was not attached, but floated readily beside the cage.  
  
"What's it for?" Robin asked, completely and utterly confused. 'Why would she make a cage?'  
  
"Are you really this dense or are you just pretending?" Raven looked at Robin as if he were the dumbest person she had ever seen.  
  
"Yah, Rob! Remember what she said earlier?" Beast Boy asked excitedly because it was the first time that he had actually understood something that someone other than Starfire did not.  
  
Raven continued the explanation when Robin still looked confused. "She said she didn't have to say goodbye."  
  
"Because you were going with her." Beast Boy finished.  
  
Robin blinked and then a look of understanding appeared on his face. He looked up at the cage. "Oh my god..."  
  
"What? What is the cage for?" Starfire still didn't understand why Chaos had created the cage. She looked at Robin.  
  
"It's for me, Star." Robin looked into Starfire's eyes. "That cage is for me." Starfire finally realized what they were saying. She gasped and looked at Robin with tears in her eyes. "But I won't let her get me."  
  
Beast Boy looked at Robin and Starfire entirely disheartened. He couldn't believe what was happening; he was in shock. But when he saw the tears in Starfire's eyes, Beast Boy filled with a white fiery rage. He turned and looked up at Chaos, smiling with her cage on top of her mound.  
  
"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Beast Boy yelled at Chaos. His face was contorted with rage. "YOU BETTER LEAVE ROBIN ALONE OR... OR...!"  
  
"Or what?" Chaos grinned at the raging Beast Boy below her.  
  
"Or you'll have to deal with us." Raven looked up at the girl with long blue hair. Raven's face was distorted with rage. Store windows nearby that had not yet been broken shattered at the release of Raven's emotions. Chaos looked at Raven's face and it seemed as if Chaos's eyes filled with fear for a moment but then they returned to their normal evil gleam.  
  
"Yah, with us!" Cyborg yelled from the below Chaos, still in the mound of metal. Chaos twisted her hand in the air using her magic still looking at Raven, now with hatred in her eyes. Cyborg yelled in pain as his arm twisted when Chaos twisted her hand.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Raven's eyes darkened, filling with power and anger. She formed balls of power in her hands. 'Ouch!' Raven thought as she felt a sharp sting in her hands. 'Oh no, I'm almost out of energy... Chaos doesn't need to know, though! If I can just make her afraid of my power then maybe...' Raven pushed harder to empty more of her remaining energy into her hands.  
  
"Robin, sweetheart, you are going to come home with me tonight." Chaos smiled and laughed. "I've waited for you for a long time."  
  
Robin glared at Chaos and then turned to Starfire. "Don't worry, Star. I won't leave you... ever." Starfire's tears stopped streaming down her face. She looked up at Chaos with pure hatred in her eyes.  
  
"Well I'm sorry to break up this moment, but it's time to say goodnight, Robin. SILVER, COLD, NOW!" Silver and Cold leapt out from their places at the bottom of the mound. Silver slammed a metal bar that he had just summoned into his hands into Robin's legs so the boy wonder fell to the ground in pain. Silver then rammed into the surprised Starfire, sending her flying with him away from Robin. Cold pushed Beast Boy down on to the ground with a powerful arm and then slammed into Raven, sending her far away from Robin, also. Chaos raised the cage high over Robin's body and then let it fall with a great, loud, triumphant laugh.  
  
"ROBIN! NOOO!" Beast Boy leapt off of the ground and ran towards Robin faster than he had ever run before in his entire life. In Beast Boy's mind he saw Starfire's tears which helped ignite an energy inside him which caused him to run even faster.  
  
"BEAST BOY! NO!" Robin yelled, lying on the ground, trying to discourage his friend from getting near the cage also. But Beast Boy kept running towards him as the cage fell lower and lower.  
  
"NOOO!!" Starfire and Raven both screamed at the same time as the cage collided with the floor. They were both being held down by the brothers. Everything was happening too fast for them to react or struggle. Tears streamed down Starfire's face as she screamed. Raven, full of fear, looked at the cage hit the ground, wide eyed.  
  
"YES!" Chaos yelled in ecstasy not bothering to look at the cage. She jumped up and down. "ROBIN IS MINE!" Silver and Cold both threw down smoke bombs which filled the whole room with a thick dark smoke. Chaos quickly turned the cage and it's occupant over and slammed the lid onto the top. Laughing, she summoned Silver and Cold to her and then flew out of the roof on a large sheet of metal, carrying the cage and the titan out with her.  
  
As the dust cleared, Cyborg fell off of the mound of metal, Chaos's magic releasing him. He landed on his feet, holding his twisted, broken arm. With sadness in his eyes, he surveyed the scene before him. The two girls slowing rose to their feet, both of them staring at the boy left lying in the middle of the room. Starfire's eyes were full of tears. He was curled up in a ball, shaking slightly. As the dust cleared away, he slowly uncurled and then moved into a sitting position. He looked up at the roof where Chaos and her minions had escaped with their friend.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" The boy yelled into the empty silence around him. He put his head in his hands and began to shake slightly.  
  
"Robin!" Starfire rushed over to the boy wonder's side and hugged him. "It will be alright. We will retrieve Beast Boy back!"  
  
Robin looked up into Starfire's eyes; his own were filled with pain and loss. "Beast Boy... he pushed me out of the way... he saved me just to get caught himself..." Robin began to shake again, but no tears came out of his eyes.  
  
"It will be alright..." Starfire began to comfort him again. She still had her arms around him.  
  
"That cage was meant for me... not him..." Robin looked up at the roof again, and then tried to stand, not remembering the damage that had been done to his legs. He cried out in pain as his legs collapsed under him.  
  
"Robin!!" Starfire grabbed him and held him up. "Hold on to me. I will help you."  
  
Cyborg approached Robin and put his good hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Rob. We will get Beast Boy back." Cyborg's eyes watered as he looked at his friends.  
  
Raven stood where she had risen, not moving. A single tear flowed out of her eye and down her cheek. A TV exploded in a nearby store. Raven quickly wiped the tear off of her cheek, extremely embarrassed and ashamed. 'I must not cry. We will get Beast Boy back.' She thought this to herself but wasn't really sure she believed this. With a soft thud Raven fell to the ground. 'Oops, I guess I just used all of my energy up,' she thought.  
  
"Raven!" Starfire ran to her friend's side and helped her up. Raven grabbed the offered shoulder and walked towards the rest of the Titans.  
  
Cyborg looked at Raven's face. He had never seen her look so sad before. Of course he didn't see the tear that had come out of her eyes, but he could see the grief in her face. "Don't worry," he said, directed at Raven, "we'll get him back."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Answers to Reviews!  
  
moezy-chan: Now you know what happened in the fight! I hope you liked it!  
  
Timid Raven: Thanks for reviewing! I'll keep writing!  
  
Destiny Smasher: Alright. I'd rather not have a big argument with you about the whole Terra issue, so let's just not talk about it again^_^. Okay? Oh and ive review!  
  
Denizen of the Dark: Yes it was very good. Hahah^_-!  
  
Carrot The LuvMachine: Mode X rocks! Whoo! Now that the suspense is gone, I hope you keep reading anyway^_^.  
  
Ocdsugar: I had been informed that the Titans lived in NY. There is a Jump City in both NY and California. I'm sorry if I got it wrong.  
  
spiritual-s: I love it too!  
  
Krazy4Robin: Yah, I love BB/RAE and ST/ROB too. That's the only way it CAN be, yah know?  
  
Kevin: I wrote the fight scene!! Are you happy now! Mwhaha now you can't kill me for not having it written yet! Go me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The fight scene is now written and posted! YES! FINALLY! Stay tuned for chapter 6!  
  
Chapter 6: Titans try to think of a way to get BB back, Chaos realizes she got the wrong man, and Raven suffers emotional problems.  
  
Until next time, this is WhiteTigerClaws signing off. Click. 


	6. River of Tears

HELLO ALL MY ADORING FANS! Welcome back! It's been FOREVER since I last updated this! Sorry, life can be so hectic at times! I wrote another fic in the meantime, though! It's a song fic (GASP), yes I know. Please read it if you haven't already!  
  
Dork-o: Get on with the story already!  
  
WhiteTigerClaws: Keep your shorts on, I'm getting to it!  
  
Hopeless Romantic: Not fast enough...  
  
WhiteTigerClaws: AHH!!! OKAY, okay! Here's chapter 6!  
  
________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine (you know what "it" is).  
  
________________________________________  
  
~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~  
  
'"There are things that happen in life that occur when you least expect them to. Sometimes these things turn out to be really bad, but sometimes really good. And other times, they are a bit of each."' Raven quoted in her mind from a book that she had once read. It had been a sad, depressing book which is why she remembered it now. 'I think that right now, this whole situation is a bit of each. But I deeply feel that it is leaning more towards bad...'  
  
Raven sat on her bed hugging her cloak tightly around her shoulders. Her face was stained with tears which continued to pour from her eyes. She had set up a row of various objects which she had "found" around the house on the floor in front of her. As soon as a new flow of tears left he-r eyes, she would concentrate her emotions on an object and destroy it with her grief so she didn't demolish her bedroom. She had already blown up Cyborg's MP3 player, Robin's sunglasses, Cyborg's oil can, one of Starfire's many stuffed animals, Cyborg's palm pilot, Beast Boy's game controller, and Cyborg's TV remote. More of the Titan's possessions lay ready on the floor.  
  
'The "bad" part of all of this is that Beast Boy is... gone...' Raven sobbed which caused Cyborg's computer mouse to cease to exist. Raven hopelessly tried to calm her emotions but it was no use. All her life, she had kept her emotions inside. And now, she just couldn't anymore; it was too hard. It was much easier to just let them go. Raven had decided this as soon as the Titans (minus Beast Boy) had arrived back at the Tower after their last battle.  
  
Starfire had run crying to her room, yelling, "He had saved my life!! He saved my life!!" Robin had looked as if he was going to follow her, but instead he went to his room to try to develop a plan for rescuing their green friend. Cyborg had taken one look at the couch where the two of them had spent so much time together playing their game system, and then went running off to his room bawling tears. Raven had stood alone in the house for a few moments after the other Titans had gone to there rooms. She then calmly, holding her own emotions inside, began to collect "useless" items from around the house. After she had amassed a large quantity of objects she went to her room and closed the door. None of the Titans came to check up on her. No one took the time to think about how Raven was handling the whole situation. None of them knew how she felt. They didn't know that she had strong feelings for Beast Boy or that everything that had happened that day had caused her to finally forget her curse and just let herself go.  
  
Raven's eyes were blurred with tears, a sensation she had not experienced many times before in her life. Her room became distorted in her eyes and she could no longer tell where she was, but she did know how she felt. 'The only good thing about Beast Boy being gone... is that now I know I love him.' The rest of the objects that were on the floor exploded as soon as she thought the "L" word. The word is that strong.  
  
Raven laid back on her pillows and was out cold. She still hadn't recovered fully from the battle, and crying her eyes out had just weakened her even more. The last explosion she had caused was just the final pull on her energy supply. She had nothing left to keep herself awake, so she slept.  
  
Raven dreamt that she was searching for something, but whenever she thought she found it, it was snatched away from her. She was crying in her dream.  
  
~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~  
  
"YES! I HAVE HIM!" Chaos floated gracefully into her lair riding on the sheet of metal that she had used to escape from the mall after the battle. Silver and Cold both stood beside her on the metal sheet smiling evil, triumphant grins. The plan had been a success. She beckoned the cage which had been traveling slightly behind her throughout the entire trip from the mall to her lair. The bars on the cage were close together, too close for Chaos to easily see the boy, curled up into a ball, behind them.  
  
The metal that Chaos was traveling on clanked lightly as in gently came in contact with the floor and then became still. She swiftly descended from the metal and approached the cage. Her minions quickly followed suit and walked beside her, also anxious to see their prize.  
  
"Robin... now I have you... you're mine, my love." Chaos spoke sweetly and lustfully. She motioned to Silver who quickly ran off to enter a room that was almost hidden in the wall. Only on close examination could the door be detected in the metal panels which covered every surface in the room.  
  
"YES FINALLY!!!" Chaos could barely hold in her joy. She spun around in circles, her cape floating lightly around her. She squealed with joyful laughter as she twirled. Her hair rippled in blue waves around her face and head. Cold stood off to the side, watching his mistress wonderingly.  
  
Silver returned carrying a needle filled with a blue fluid. Chaos smiled and then motioned for the brothers to come with her as she approached the cage. She put her hands on the bars. Her eyes glowed blue and each strand of hair on her head stood erect. Blue magic flowed from her hands and engulfed every part of the cage. Chaos smiled and then stepped back, ceasing the blueness she had created. After a few seconds, the cage completely fell apart. The bars fell outwards, away from the inside. The top of the box floated a few feet to the left before it dropped slowly, hardly making a sound as it hit metal floor. As the cage fell away, the boy inside became quite visible.  
  
A look of shock appeared on Chaos's face. "Wh-wh-WHAT IS THIS?!?" Anger filled her face and tears of fury and frustration filled her eyes. Beast Boy slowly uncurled himself and sat up, very stiff from the flight in the metal box. Chaos marched up to Beast Boy and pointed an angry finger in his face. "THIS ISN'T ROBIN!!" Beast Boy looked at the finger, a bit dazed. All of the metal everywhere made it hard for him to get his bearings. "YOU!" Chaos turned and faced her terrified underlings who were huddled together cowering at the anger being released from the girl. "YOU CAPTURED THE WRONG ONE! I LOVE ROBIN! I WANT ROBIN!"  
  
"I-I-I'm s-sorry, Mistress Chaos." Silver flinched as the girl's eyes filled with fire as the glared at them.  
  
"SORRY? YOU'RE SORRY!!" Chaos was in hysterics. Angry tears streamed down her face as she looked at the boys. "HOW COULD YOU?"  
  
"Hey...!" Beast Boy was finally able to exit his daze. He looked up at the furious Chaos who turned around and faced him as he spoke. His voice contained a mocking hurt tone. "What's wrong with me?" He ran his hands through his hair jokingly, imitating the sexy gesture. "Everyone always wants Robin! Well is he really THAT much more handsome than me?!" Chaos glared at Beast Boy but the boy speaking to her calmed her down and she ceased her tears.  
  
"Actually..." She looked at the boy sitting on the ground in front of her. "You really aren't all that bad looking." Beast Boy smiled devilishly. "But I love Robin, not you, Sugar. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to go nighty-night now." Chaos snapped her fingers, signaling Silver to approach them holding the big needle. Beast Boy gulped and the color drained from his face. Chaos held him in place by his metal belt so that he couldn't get away, even though he didn't try. Where was he going to run? The whole building seemed to be one big metal dome. He couldn't even see an exit anywhere. The only light shone from a few electric lights high above them on the ceiling.  
  
Beast Boy flinched as the needle was injected into his arm, but he was determined not to show weakness in front of the girl, such as tears or a cry of pain. He would stay strong no matter what happened. 'At least it was me that she got instead of one of the other Titans... like Raven... all that matters is that Raven's safe....' Beast Boy thought as he felt the blue fluid enter his blood stream and begin to flow throughout his body. His eyes clouded up and then all he could see was black. His last thought echoed through his mind even though he was slipping out of consciousness... 'All that matters... Raven's safe... Raven's safe... Raven's safe...'  
  
~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~  
  
Starfire sat by her window, looking out at the blue sky stretching over the city. The clouds were so white and the sun shone so brightly. Birds sang as they flew happily through the sky. 'It is as if the world does not know what happened today.' Starfire thought as a tear fell from her eye.  
  
She was very sad, yet she was mad at herself at the same time. Beast Boy being kidnapped caused her to be extremely depressed. She missed the funny green boy who was always cheering her and the other Titans up whenever they felt defeated or miserable. She didn't want Chaos to hurt him, or anyone else to for that matter. But she was also mad at herself. Whenever she thought about the events that had occurred, a thought would always pop into the back of her mind; a thought that she was ashamed to have. 'At least Chaos did not take Robin.'  
  
Starfire released more tears as she thought this again. She hated herself for thinking the horrible thought, but she couldn't help it. For some unknown reason to her, she cared more about Robin than she did for anyone else. She always thought about him, and always wanted to be near him.  
  
She wiped the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand but only succeeded in making the wetness cover her entire face. She looked out the window and watched a cloud float by.  
  
There was a knock at her door. 'Robin?' Starfire thought hopefully as she turned to face the door. She really wanted to be alone but if it was Robin then she could make an exception. "Starfire?" The voice was deep and low, but not Robin's voice. Starfire turned away from the door and looked out the window, fresh tears now streaming down her face.  
  
"Go away! I wish to be alone."  
  
"Star?" Cyborg opened the door and looked at the girl, crying on the windowsill. He looked as if he, too, had been crying. When Starfire turned angrily to tell him to go away again she immediately felt ashamed of herself. He looked so sad.  
  
"Yes, Cyborg? What do you wish to ask me? Did you wish to ask me a question?" Starfire felt as if Cyborg wanted to ask her something. Cyborg nodded and the walked over to the windowsill. Starfire moved over so Cyborg could sit down.  
  
"I was wondering if you had seen my MP3 player or computer mouse... I can't find them anywhere..." Cyborg looked at his hands as he asked the question, eyes wide and blank.  
  
"No, I have not seen either of those items in quite a long time," Starfire answered. She looked at the expression on his face. 'He looks like he wants to ask something more,' Starfire thought. "Cyborg, is there something else you wish to ask me?"  
  
Cyborg looked up from his hands and into Starfire's eyes. "Do you really think he'll be okay? Do you really think we'll get him back?"  
  
Starfire was surprised by this question, and her surprise showed on her face. She thought a moment before answering, her voice full of confidence and reassurance. "I DO think that we will retrieve Beast Boy from Chaos. Robin is working hard right now on finding him. I am sure we will be able to get him back." Starfire put her hand on Cyborg's shoulder and looked him in the eye. A tear left the big robot's eye but he quickly brushed it away. She nodded her head to show him that she meant what she said. He smiled slightly and nodded back.  
  
"Thanks, Star. You don't know how much you saying that makes me feel better." Cyborg still looked very upset. "I think I'll go and check up on Robin, see how far he's gotten with the investigation." Cyborg sniffed and rubbed his eyes, trying to remove the extra liquid. Cyborg walked to the doorway but then stopped as Starfire began to speak.  
  
"We will get him back. We have to."  
  
"I know, Star," Cyborg said gently. He then walked out of the room and softly closed the door behind him.  
  
~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~  
  
Robin flipped through the pages of a book. He cried out in frustration as he slammed the book shut and threw it onto the table. Papers scattered and floated onto the floor. Robin cursed under his breath as he bent down to pick them up. He had found a few leads to where Beast Boy might be and he had thought of some plans on how they could get him back. He still didn't have enough information yet to know exactly what they were up against and how they could really save him.  
  
Robin sat on this bed and rubbed his forehead with his hand. He knew he was making progress, but it didn't feel that way to him. It felt as if he had accomplished nothing in the three hours since the Titans had arrived home and he had isolated himself in his room in order to devise one of his famous plans. A plan that was not coming so easily to him this time. 'I don't know how much time I have before Chaos does something to him. I have no idea what she will do... I don't know how she thinks yet. Why did it have to be a NEW villain? I don't know what she was planning on doing to me when she got me. She's going to be very mad when she finds out she got the wrong Titan. Maybe she'll take her anger out on him... I HAVE TO STOP HER!!'  
  
Robin sighed and released his anger, calming himself. He knew that being heated would only cause him to miss important details or pass by just the right article that he needed to read. He was mad, nonetheless. 'I should have been the one to be taken.' He kept saying to himself. 'Beast Boy shouldn't have gotten in the way...' He knew that this was wrong, though. Beast Boy had done what any of the Titans would have done for their team mates. Robin knew he would have done the same thing if any other Titan was about to be taken. He would take their place. That's who he was; that's what he'd do. He didn't know that Beast Boy was so loyal. He never would have guessed that he would have done what he had done. Robin had a new respect for the green boy, a respect that ignited his desire to save him even more.  
  
"Hey, Rob?" Cyborg knocked as he opened the door. He looked sadder than Robin had ever seen him before. The sight of him made Robin feel even more depressed. "Have you seen my computer mouse? I can't use my computer without it. I also can't find my MP3 player... there's a song I wanted to listen to on it... it's from a CD BB gave me, but I can't find the CD so I need the MP3 player to listen to it..." Cyborg looked as if he was going to loose his calmness and break down at any moment. He had gotten worse ever since he had left Starfire's room.  
  
Robin got off his bed and walked over to the big robot. Cyborg sniffed, trying to keep his cool. Robin put his hand on the mechanical teen's large shoulder. "It's okay, Cy...... I miss him, too..." Cyborg nodded gratefully at Robin. He looked up and noticed the table in the middle of the room covered with Robin's research.  
  
"Have you found any leads yet?" Cyborg asked hopefully. Robin took his hand off the robot's shoulder and walked over to the table. Cyborg followed and then stood next to the boy.  
  
Robin picked up some papers, stared at them blankly, and sighed. "I haven't found much useful information yet..." Robin said to Cyborg as he continued to stare vacantly at the table. Cyborg's face drooped as he, too, stared blankly at Robin's research lying all over the table.  
  
"I could help you research, Robin," Cyborg said gently after they had stood in silence for quite some time. Robin looked up at Cyborg taken aback. He hadn't expected Cyborg to offer to help him. He usually did all of their investigations on his own.  
  
"Sure, Cy... if you want to. I could use all the help I can get," Robin said sporting a half smile as he looked up at his big friend.  
  
Robin picked up a book and offered it to Cyborg. Cyborg shook his head and turned down the offered book. "I like the more high-Tec ways of researching, Rob."  
  
Cyborg smiled and then walked over to Robin's computer. He sat in the computer chair and brought up a new search engine, minimizing the one's Robin already had up. Cyborg cracked his knuckles and then grabbed hold of the mouse. "Good thing you still have YOUR mouse," Cyborg said as the two of them got to work.  
  
Robin looked up from a book he was scouring at Cyborg who was quickly scanning articles on the internet. Robin whispered so softly that he could barely hear himself. "We'll get you in no time now, Beast Boy. Don't worry, we're coming."  
  
~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~  
  
Yes, this is the end of chapter 6! I'll get working on number 7 really soon! It's spring break for me now. My b-day is on Friday though, April 9, so I probably won't be writing then! That's almost a week away, so I'll have plenty of time to write. TIME TO ANSWER REVIEWS! _____________________________________________________________________  
  
Just so none of you give me flaming reviews, I'll tell you now. That was NOT a romance scene between Starfire and Cyborg. FRIENDS! You all know what that word means right? Cyborg needed to talk so he went to Starfire first. Wouldn't you?  
  
__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~  
  
Hopless Romantic: Thanks for reviewing! You rock! ^_-  
  
Carrot The LuvMachine: POOR BB! I know! Don't worry, they're working on getting him back!  
  
Roshni: I wrote the next chapter! Hahaha... hope you liked it!  
  
Destiny Smasher: Yes there was a fight scene... haha. Raven suffers! So much fun!  
  
Kevin: More fighting is coming up later in the story! Don't worry! I got yah covered.  
  
Wisteria Fox: THANK YOU FOR THE TOTAL FLATTERY! I wasn't aware that I kept the character in character! I'm glad you can picture everything clearly. That's what I had in mind when I wrote it ^_^  
  
Krazy4Robin: Thanks for the review! I'll update real soon!  
  
Lyssi: That was rude and uncalled for. Read the story and you'll see what happens. Beast Boy is my favorite character, I'm not going to kill him off, maybe...  
  
moezy-chan: You'll see if they can save him! Keep reading!  
  
Metallikid: Actually, I was listening to the song Silver and Cold when I thought of their names. I'm glad someone caught that! I was afraid I didn't have any freaks reading my story! Haha, I'm just kiddin... ^_-  
  
HieilovesBotan: Sad and good... that's a good combo, right?  
  
Tamaran Girl: I'm not THAT predictable am I? Oh well, I'm glad you liked it.  
  
__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__~  
  
PLEASE R&R!!! I'll leave you with this final piece of advice... Don't stick large pointy objects into your arms. Have a nice day! ^_^ 


	7. Fears and Friendships

HeRe wE gO AgAiN! This is Chaptah 7- signed, sealed, and delivered. Please R&R! Tell me what you think. I want to know.  
  
Disclaimer: Teen Titans does not belong to me. Sadly, it will never belong to me... Oh, why torture me so by forcing me to admit this fact to the world!? WHY?!  
  
~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~  
  
"Aw, man!" Beast Boy groaned. His head felt like it had just been pummeled by a dozen bricks. His arms and legs felt very stiff and like they hadn't been used in a long time. He slowly flexed his arms and opened his eyes. He had to blink a few times before his eyes would focus correctly. They were still a bit cloudy from the injection. He propped himself up with his hands because he couldn't sit up by himself. He was still very weak and he swayed from side to side as he sat. He looked down and saw that he was sitting on a bed. It wasn't a bad bed either. It had a fairly decent mattress with two heavy, soft quilts on top of it. Both were bright, clean white which made it hard for Beast Boy to look at them without his eyes being stunned by the color.  
  
He looked away from the bed and at the room which he was in. It was small and quite plain. The walls were a silver metal that glistened dully in the light that shined on them from the one light bulb that hung from the center of the ceiling. The bed was cramped in a corner of the room. There was a toilet and sink in another corner, and in yet another corner there was a small table with one chair beside it. 'I remember thinking earlier that nothing else could possibly happen to make my life anymore bizarre than it already was (See ch. 4), well it seems like I was wrong... very wrong...' Beast Boy sighed and scratched his head.  
  
His nose twitched as he smelled the scent of food. A large plate filled with steaming edibles lay on the table. Beast Boy's mouth watered as he looked at the plate. It was piled high with mashed potatoes amid butter, green beans, steamed carrots, and a large juicy steak. There was also a cup filled with soda beside the plate. Beast Boy looked at the conveniently placed food and drool seeped out of the corner of his mouth. He was starving!  
  
'You'd think she'd know I'm a vegetarian,' Beast Boy thought as he threw his legs off the side of the bed and stiffly stood up. He wobbled over towards the food and sat in the one wobbly chair. With a quick shock of thought, he stopped abruptly as he reached for the fork beside the plate. 'What if she poisoned or drugged the food?? Man, I can't believe I was almost dumb enough to eat it...' Beast Boy thought as he put down the fork and sat in the chair. He stared longingly at the food, but didn't dare take a bite. He didn't like the feeling the blue fluid had given him and he didn't want to have it again.  
  
Beast Boy's eyes wandered around the room and then rested on the toilet. 'I have to go, but I bet she's probably watching me from somewhere...' Beast Boy looked around at the walls and ceiling of the room uneasily. He felt like he was being watched...  
  
"Well look who finally decided to wake up." The voice made Beast Boy jump right off of the chair and land flat on his butt on the floor. "I'm glad to see that my injection didn't kill you. Oh, don't hurt yourself now, sweetie."  
  
"Yah... I'm glad it didn't kill me, too," Beast Boy mumbled. "I wish you would stop false flirting with me. I know you like Robin, not me." He grimaced as he stood up and rubbed his butt. He slowly sat on the chair again. "Where are you talking from? And how can you see me?"  
  
"There are nearly invisible cameras and microphones in the room. Don't bother looking around; you won't be able to see them." Beast Boy's head stopped swiveling around on his neck. "I also have speakers installed. That's how you can hear me."  
  
"That's just great," Beast Boy said as he looked around the room again trying to find the camera so he would be able to look Chaos in the eyes as he talked. Even if he couldn't see her, he wanted her to be able to see him. 'She must have designed and created this room before she kidnapped me if she was able to install micro-cameras and microphones. Those things are hard to install. It would take hours to just get one of those cameras up. Oh man, I read WAY too many of Cyborg's electronic magazines... but anyway, that means she's been planning this for a long time,' Beast Boy thought to himself. He turned his attention back to the girl watching and speaking to him. "I wish I could see you as well as hear you."  
  
Chaos laughed gently and ignored his comment. "Why aren't you eating the food? I didn't poison it, if that's what you think."  
  
"Oh, yah? Why should I trust YOU?" Beast Boy looked wildly around, desperately trying to see a way out of the mess he was in. "And why did you give me meat? Just about everyone in Jump City knows that I'm a vegetarian."  
  
"Oh, I know you are. That's the meal that I would have given to Robin if I had gotten him instead of you like I had planned. I made is especially for him. Not all of the food is meat so you can still eat it." Beast Boy eyed the food uncertainty. He was very hungry but he wasn't sure if he wanted to take the chance. He picked up his fork and poked the food suspiciously. His eyes darted to all of the dark areas in the room where he felt a camera could easily be hidden. Beast Boy bent down over the plate. He slowly dug his fork into the green beans and lifted one of them to his lips. Instead of putting it in his mouth, though, he strategically slipped the bean into the collar of his shirt, but he did it so well that even someone standing two feet away from him couldn't tell that the bean wasn't in his mouth. He chewed on air and then swallowed.  
  
'I might as well take the chance. If she really didn't drug it, then she'll probably think I'm choking and then she'll have to come in here anyway. Let's just see what happens...' Beast Boy began to gag and choke. He held his breathe until his face turned blue and then he fell to the floor. He twitched slightly and then stopped moving.  
  
Chaos laughed as if the whole scene had been entertaining. "Silly boy. I didn't think that you would be dumb enough to eat the food that someone who had already poisoned you fed you. They really need to train you heroes better or they'll all start dropping like flies. Well that should put you out for about eight hours. I'll have thought of something to do with you by the time you wake up. Pleasant dreams."  
  
'I knew it! She lied! I knew it!' Beast Boy thought to himself as he lay on the cold, hard, dirty floor of his "prison cell." 'I knew it was drugged! Well good thing I didn't actually eat it then. As long as I'm awake, I can work on thinking of a way to get out of here. Too bad I was never good at making plans... I never had to! Robin always did it for us. Now I'm really wishing that I had had more practice on the subject...'  
  
~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~  
  
"Raven?" Raven's eyes fluttered open as she felt a gentle push on her arm and a soft voice in her ear. "Raven, are you awake?"  
  
"I am now, Star," Raven muttered, but she wasn't mad at the girl who had woken her. She was glad that her friend had come to check up on her. Starfire sat down next to Raven on her bed. Raven propped herself up with pillows so she was in a sitting position. She felt very refreshed from her long sleep, almost as if she hadn't drained herself of energy the day before. She did feel a little weak but it was nothing too severe. Raven's eyes were still full of sleep. She rubbed them with her fists. "What time is it?"  
  
Starfire glanced at the clock on the wall. She had just learned how to read non-digital clocks a few weeks ago, but she was still having trouble. She squinted her eyes as she tried comprehended what the clock was telling her. "It is 10:17 in the morning, Raven." Starfire quickly double-checked the clock and then said with more reassurance, "Yes, that is right."  
  
"So it was yesterday that..." Raven's voice trailed off. She was hoping that Starfire would give her one of her confused stares and ask what had happened yesterday. 'It could have all been just a bad dream,' Raven thought. 'Beast Boy's probably right in the other room playing his Game Station with Cyborg. I'm sure of it. That couldn't have really happened...'  
  
"Yes..." Starfire's voice was filled with grief and she lowered her eyes. "Yesterday was the day that we lost Beast Boy." Raven sat rigidly on the bed. She knew that it was true, but she didn't want to believe it herself. Sometimes the truth is just too hard to accept. Starfire saw Raven's reaction to her statement. She reached out her hand and put in on the dark haired girl's shoulder. Raven didn't react to the direct contact at first. Starfire looked at Raven, waiting for her to acknowledge her gesture. Raven slowly moved her hand from her lap and placed it on top of the reassuring hand on her shoulder. Raven looked up into Starfire's understanding eyes. She smiled slightly and nodded at the alien girl. Starfire looked at Raven and also smiled slightly.  
  
Raven then slowly moved her hand back to her lap. Starfire removed her hand from Raven's shoulder but continued to sit beside her. "We didn't lose him," Raven said softly but her voice was filling with a deep, penetrating anger. She looked at her hands in her lap. "We are going to get him back from that... that..."  
  
"Yes, Raven. I know we will get him back from Chaos. Do not be angry, please!" Raven was beginning to fume with blazing anger. "She will not keep him! He will be returned to us!"  
  
"You have no idea how much I hate her, Star..." Raven stared straight ahead. Here eyes were filled with fire as her anger seeped out. "Ever since I first saw her... standing there laughing as innocent civilians... and children... ran around below her being hurt... when I first looked into her eyes... I knew... I just knew..." A window shattered as Raven's anger flowed from her mind.  
  
"Raven, please calm your emotions! We all feel the same as you. Chaos is evil and we will stop her. Please do not become angry!" Starfire's face was full with worry and her eyes were filled to the brim with anguish. Raven suddenly felt her anger vanish from her when she saw the girl's face, but it was then replaced by a deep sadness. She felt her eyes begin to water as they had the day before. She didn't want to cry, but sometimes it just cannot be prevented.  
  
A tear found its way out of the corner of the girl's eye. It flowed in a curved line down her cheek and then, when it reached the farthest that it could go on her face, dropped onto her hand. Raven looked down at the tear on her hand. She felt more behind her eyes, ready to come forth. She reached out with her hand that had not been hit by the tear and gently put her finger in its wetness. Raven looked up at Starfire who also had tears preparing to come out of her eyes.  
  
"It will be alright, Raven. Robin is working hard, and I think Cyborg is working with him! They will soon find a way to get Beast Boy back! Then this whole nightmare will be over..." Starfire's voice trailed off. The last sentence that she had said, she hadn't spoken with much reassurance. She stared down into her lap as two tears, one from each eye, flowed down her cheeks.  
  
"Don't worry, Star. I know what you're thinking. Chaos wants Robin. It was a mistake in the first place that she even got Beast Boy and she's probably, right now, thinking of a plan to get Robin. She'll probably use her possession of Beast Boy to her advantage. Don't worry, she won't get him. We'll all protect him... at least I know I will." Starfire looked up at Raven's face and saw the truth shining in her eyes. "Robin is like my brother. All of you are. This is the best family I've ever known. I don't want any of you to be taken away from me.  
  
"Raven!" Starfire's tears streamed out of her eyes. She threw her arms around Raven and hugged her tightly as the tears continued to flow. Raven sat rigid for a moment, but then softened and smiled a small smile of relief and contentment. She slowly moved her arms from her sides and wrapped them around the sobbing girl. Tears escaped from her own eyes and fell onto Starfire's shoulders but the alien girl kept her strong grip on her friend. Another window shattered and a stone statue crumpled into pieces as Raven let her tears escape while she hugged her friend. Both of them ignored the emotional occurrences. After a few minutes, Raven and Starfire reluctantly released each other. Starfire wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and smiled gratefully at Raven. Raven sniffed and ceased her tears.  
  
"Thank you so much, Raven. I feel so much better now!" Starfire said in a soft yet happy voice. She rose from Raven's bed. The bed rocked slightly as it adjusted to the weight change. Raven looked up at Starfire.  
  
"Thank you, too, Star..." Starfire smiled and walked towards the doorway. Her footsteps were almost silent as they touched the cold floor. Raven watched Starfire walk away from her. As her fingertips touched the doorknob, Starfire ceased movement as she heard Raven's voice, almost a whisper. "Whenever you need a shoulder to cry on, I'll be here for you."  
  
Starfire whispered a 'thank you' and her eyes glistened with joy. This was the first time that Raven had ever offered anything like this to her before. Starfire turned the knob and walked into the bright hallway, much brighter than the room that she was just in. She slowly and silently closed the door behind her.  
  
Raven stared at her door for a long time, thinking; thinking about what had just happened with her and Starfire, thinking about what had happened yesterday with Beast Boy, thinking about what she WANTED to happen between her and Beast Boy...  
  
Raven's thoughts trailed back to what she had said to Starfire just minutes earlier. 'I don't want any of you to be taken away from me.' Her eyes filled with determination as she thought this for the second time. 'I WON'T let any of you to be taken away from me,' she thought. Raven pulled her quilt off of herself and threw her legs off of her bed. She was ready to begin the day. She was ready to take on all of the chaos that had arisen in her life. She was ready to take on the world. 'And I'm not going to let any of you be kept away from me...' And with this final thought, Raven stood up and smiled triumphantly. She knew now that she would win. There was no way she could lose.  
  
~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~  
  
I'm sorry, but I'm stopping here! I was going to add a section with Robin and Cyborg but I figured all of you loyal readers are probably ripping your hair out waiting for me to post this chapter! Sorry for the wait!  
  
*~*~*~*~Review answering time!*~*~*~*~  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_  
  
Possesed Angel: Terra is the most evil being in the world. ^_-  
  
Suzaku's Rose: Hey sis! I love the caps lock! It really expressed your emotion! Thehe!  
  
Fanfic Gurl: Thanks so much! I'm glad SOMEONE didn't see the Beast Boy getting captured thing coming. A lot of people have reviewed and said that they had. Yah, I did think that was a good idea! Happy late birthday! ^_^  
  
Carrot The LuvMachine: The blue fluid was just a tranquilizer!! Nothing that would like kill him, as you have probably already realized since you've read this chapter already! Pointy objects should NEVER be stuck into your arm! Lolz! ^_-  
  
MyNaMeIsMuD19524: I thought the Cyborg getting his stuff blown up was pretty funny. Well I was laughing my butt off when I wrote it! Hahah..?  
  
ScarletAngel68: Don't worry! He's not dead! Yah, poor BB and Rae...  
  
Krazy4Robin: OMG! This is your favorite TT fic!! I am SO flattered! Thanx for the happy bday! Actually, right now it IS my bday! Haha! Ironic right?  
  
Winged-Raccoon-The-Dragon: Wow!! Calm down! Lol! I am SOOO glad you love it! ^_^ I'm so proud of my writing skills now! Haha.  
  
Catwngs: Yay! Dance those buns off hun! ^_^  
  
Snea: Thanks for the review! I'm continuing!  
  
HieilovesBotan: Good combo! Yay!  
  
Skyhooper: Silver and Cold ARE from the AFI song! I'm glad you caught that! You are the second person to see that! I was actually listening to that song when I thought of their names! I'm glad you can picture it in your head so clearly! Sorry it's so sad, I had originally meant for this to be a funny story, that's why it starts off with a lot of comedy. But as I got into it, I found out that what I was writing had actually become a drama and really, really sad.  
  
Kit-Kat: You're welcome for my use of clean language! ^_^ BB is MY favorite character, too! So that means I will have the spotlight on him a lot. I can't wait to read your story!  
  
Wisteria Fox: I'm glad that you took my compliment as a compliment! Haha! Lol ^_^ Thanks for the early bday greeting! Actually, right now is my bday! So thaxies!  
  
Lyssi: Raven blew up a lot of Cy's stuff! Well Starfire just helped her to clam down so maybe she'll not have to kill all of his stuff again!  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_  
  
YAY! Chapter 8 is coming next. Or at least I think its chapter 8... let's see... the last one was seven... so... YAH! It's eight now!  
  
OOO! Today is my b-day!! YAY! So as a present can you all pwease review?? LONG reviews!! How about I'll give out a prize to whoever writes the longest review?? That sounds good, doesn't it?! So you better get writing!  
  
My final piece of advice for you today is... never operate heavy machinery while wearing a blindfold and earplugs. Thank you and come again! 


	8. Hope and Pictures

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Disclaimer: Teen Titans does not belong to me, myself, or I.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
WhiteTigerClaws: Hello!! This is chapter 8! It's the newest chapter so far!  
  
Marcus Alvers: Yah think... *punches WhiteTigerClaws in arm*  
  
Tamaran Girl: If you just posted it, then of course it's the newest chapter!  
  
Krazy4Robin: And it better be a good one!  
  
Cloud Strife Omega: If it's not then I'll... I'll... uh...  
  
Suzaku's Rose: I'll steal your computer! *grabs keyboard and runs*  
  
WhiteTigerClaws: Um, where did all of you come from?! *All run at WhiteTigerClaws waving pointy sticks* Ahh! Okay, okay. I'll give you the story! Here's chapter 8! Oh but before I begin, I must honor the person who wrote the longest review!  
  
~~~~**^**~~~~~~~~**^**~~~~~~~~**^**~~~~~~~~**^**~~~~~~~~**^**~~~~  
  
CARROT THE LUVMACHINE!!! YOU HAVE WON THE GRAND PRIZE FOR WRITING THE LONGEST REVIEW! And that prize is to have your name written in really big letters in the beginning of this chapter! And your stories advertised to everyone! If you haven't read Carrot The LuvMachine's stories yet then you better go do that! But not until you read this chapter of course! ^_- Oh take this! *hands Carrot shiny golden trophy with plaque engraved with the words "Top Reviewer! Keep Up The Good Work"* You all know you want a trophy like that! ^-^  
  
~~~~**^**~~~~~~~~**^**~~~~~~~~**^**~~~~~~~~**^**~~~~~~~~**^**~~~~  
  
Alright I will stop with the suspense! Here's chapter 8!  
  
**I will warn you now, there is NO romance in this chapter. So if there just so happens to be a boy and a girl TALKING then that does not mean that they are madly in love with each other. Just letting you know...** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Robin's room was still occupied by the two remaining male Titans. They had tried to pull an all-nighter that night so they could accomplish more research, but both of them were out cold by one o'clock. When Robin had awoken hours later and realized that they had both fallen asleep, he became even more frustrated and ill-tempered than he had been the previous day. Cyborg wisely kept his distance from the boy. He stayed hovered over the computer while Robin searched through the books that he had checked out from the library yesterday after he had finished with all of the books he already had on the shelves in his room. The librarian had recognized Robin when he entered the library and had allowed him to check out as many books as he needed. Robin had gratefully left with a grand total of forty-four books, twenty-two newspaper articles, and three video documentaries. It all barely fit in Cyborg's T-Car.  
  
"Where is she!!" Robin muttered crossly as he threw another book into the heap on the floor and grabbed a new one from the stack on the table. Cyborg turned his head slightly and moved his eyes as far as they could go to the side so he could get a glimpse of the boy. He didn't like what he saw. Robin's hair was everywhere at once; he hadn't even touched it since yesterday morning. His eyes drooped and his expression was a combination of anger, frustration, exhaustion, and irritability. All of Robin's movements were quick and jerky as if he was restless and anxious. They had a pile of all the leads they had found on the floor, but none of them were exceptionally good ones. Neither boy could take the information they had and make anything out of it.  
  
'Maybe I should tell him that we need a break... or at least he does... he can't keep going on like this! He'll be in no condition to do anything once we find the jackpot lead! He really needs to stop...' Cyborg thought as he continued to stare at the boy wonder. Robin felt the eyes on him and quickly looked up startled. When he saw Cyborg staring at him, he became exasperated.  
  
"What are YOU looking at?!" Robin growled as he glared at Cyborg. "Shouldn't you be looking at that computer screen? Stop slacking off!" Cyborg sighed and turned back to the computer. He knew Robin well enough to know that there was no talking to him when he was in this state. He also knew not to take anything that Robin said while he was like this personally. Fear was gripping the boy's heart, and the only way he knew to contain it was to act as he did. Cyborg clicked on the link to the google search engine. In the search bar, Cyborg typed in "Jump City, metal, building." 'That looks good,' he thought. 'She's probably hiding somewhere here in Jump City, in a building, and anything to do with metal is definitely a lead.' He hit the enter button and the computer began to search.  
  
Cyborg sighed as a long list of possible sites came up. He randomly clicked on one of the blue links. Its color turned red as the computer began to load the new page. Cyborg sighed again and closed his eyes as he waited for the page to load. He had been through hundreds of websites and read countless articles. His head began to pound as he sat with his chin cupped in his hands. He wanted to find Beast Boy and get him back, but he was beginning to go crazy with boredom. 'I doubt BB would do this for me if I had been taken...' Cyborg sighed again and opened his eyes to see if the page had finished loading.  
  
His eyes grew wide and his mouth fell dead open as he saw what was on the page. "R-r-r-ROBIN!!!" Robin glanced up from the book he was scouring at the metal teen with one eyebrow raised. Cyborg didn't turn around but kept his eyes glued to the screen.  
  
"What is it, Cy? When Cyborg didn't turn around or say anything but continued to stare at the screen, Robin sighed irritably and rose from his chair. He walked over to the computer and stood beside Cyborg and looked at the page that had come up. Robin's eyes became completely round. He lost his footing and had to grab onto the armrest of Cyborg's computer chair to keep himself standing. "That's it..." Robin whispered to Cyborg as he looked at the screen, fixedly.  
  
In the top right corner of the screen, right beside the newspaper article's title, was a picture. It was because of this picture the two boys were staring, dumbfounded. It was fairly old; the date of the article was ten years ago. The picture was of a new army base that had just been finished, but it wasn't the building that caught the boys' attention. It was the people standing in front of it. A tall skinny man stood, smiling the biggest grin that either Titan had ever seen, in front of the building. He had balding grey hair and thick glasses that were sitting crookedly on his nose. The man had his arm wrapped around a little girl who was standing beside him. The girl looked to be about six years old. She had long, dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. Contrary to the man beside her, her expression suggested that she would rather not be there posing for the picture. She was scowling slightly, and she stood stiffly under her father's arm.  
  
"That is definitely Chaos!" Robin said excitedly as he studied the picture. "How many people do you know who have dark blue hair like that and dark blue eyes?! It has to be her!"  
  
"Yah, the hair is a dead give-away, but I can tell it's her by that expression on her face." Cyborg chuckled and Robin joined in. Finally, they had found what they were looking for. Cyborg looked at the boy wonder and smiled. His face was now back to its normal look, the stress and frustration gone. He looked much more relaxed. 'Looks like finding this just cured Robin.' Cyborg thought. He looked back at the article and began reading...  
  
"New army base completed; made completely out of metal."  
  
Written by James Warren  
  
On May 24 the new California Army Headquarters was completed here in Jump City. The architect and builder, Scientist Davis Barhaning, spent eight years creating the base. He did not use any construction workers, but did all of the work by himself which is very surprising since the whole building is made completely out of metal. Every piece of building material is a type of metal. It is a wonder that he was able to build the whole building without any aid.  
  
Barhaning's life has not been an easy one. He lost his wife, who was also his partner in science, two years into the project and just months after their first child was born. She had been killed during an experiment that had gone awry. This left Barhaning as a single father of his daughter, Chaos Barhaning. When questioned about his daughter's name, Barhaning replied smiling fondly at his daughter, saying that "ever since she was born she has caused mischief and chaos everywhere she's gone. We, my wife and I, bestowed upon her the name with all the love and good intention in the world."  
  
On May 30, the new building will be inspected and then if it passes the inspection, approved for use. When Barhaning was asked how he felt about his long project finally coming to a close, he responded saying, "I will miss my work on this building terribly. I have put so much of myself into this project over the last eight years. I am not sure what we (Chaos and me) will do now that this is over. We'll find something, though. I'm sure of it."  
  
Robin looked over at Cyborg when he finished reading the article. Cyborg finished a split second later and glanced at the boy beside him. Both had triumphant smiles on their faces. "Well, we know were she is now. A building made completely out of metal... that's just the place she'd be," Robin said as he straightened his cape which had become askew during the long day of research.  
  
"We know how her father made that building all by himself. He must have used her." Cyborg said as he studied the picture again. He focused on the sour looking girl. He smiled and laughed to himself. Robin raised an eyebrow, asking silently what the joke was. "She reminds me of Raven, don't yah think so? See her expression. She doesn't look happy at all, being where she is." Cyborg's smile disappeared an instant later. He turned and looked at Robin. "But she's not Raven. Not like her one bit."  
  
"Yah, Raven is nothing like Chaos." Robin replied looking at the floor. After a moment of silence, his eyes rose and met Cyborg's. "She seemed... so upset when Beast Boy was taken. But when we got home... Do you think she's okay, Cy? I didn't think about checking up on her. She's always seemed to get through these things on her own... without anyone's help."  
  
Cyborg frowned. He hadn't thought about going to Raven, either. When he went to find someone to comfort him, and vise versa, he had gone to Starfire. He felt the guilt flow through him and into his heart. Raven was his friend. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten about her. "I don't know, Robin. Maybe it just seems like she handles things on her own... but really doesn't. She might need someone there for her. I've seen Beast Boy... recently Beast Boy's been going to her when she's upset. I've seen him sneak into her room a few times before. And I guess since a scream and a boy flying out of the door doesn't follow, he actually talks to her in there, and she LETS him! Maybe since Beast Boy's gone, she has no one to help her."  
  
Robin scratched his arm and shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Okay, Cy. I'm going to go check up on her. Can you do some more research on this building? Like get the actual coordinates of where it is in the city? Oh, and can you find out if it's still being used? I doubt she'd be able to use the building as her hideout of it's also used by the US Army."  
  
"Sure thing, Rob." Cyborg turned back to the computer, annoyed yet at the same time proud. 'I would have checked up on her myself, actually I kind of want to. It's annoying how Robin always decides these things,' he thought. 'But I'm proud of that guy, too, though. He's always too wrapped up in his research to do anything but, well research. I can't believe that after finding a lead, THE lead, he's going to let someone else find the rest of the information. WITHOUT HIM! Robin will never cease to surprise me...'  
  
~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~  
  
Raven sighed contently. She had just taken a long, hot, steaming shower and now her body and mind both felt refreshed. All of the tears and fears had been washed off of her face and if felt as if all of her worries had been steamed out of her body. She fastened on her cape as she finished getting dressed.  
  
'Starfire is the greatest,' Raven thought to herself. She noticed that while she had been in the shower, Starfire had come into her room and replaced the glass in her windows that she had destroyed earlier when she was in her disheartened state in Starfire's company. Raven walked over to her window, unlatched it, and slowly pushed it open. The sound of birds flowed into her mind, through her veins, and into her heart. She could hear the splashing of fish and sea animals in the water below. Her cheerful mood suddenly drooped. All of the sounds of wildlife and animals reminded her of Beast Boy.  
  
She sighed and sat down on the windowsill. 'Beast Boy, come back to me. I want to hold you in my arms. I want to gaze into your eyes. I want you to know that I love you. I want to TELL you that I love you.' She sighed again and looked out at the distant horizon. She wished that one of the birds she saw flying in he direction was Beast Boy. But she knew none of them were. She would feel him if he was that close, and she felt nothing.  
  
She heard the door creak behind her. Raven slowly turned to see who it was and was extremely surprised to see that it was Robin. "Robin?" She said his name as if it were a question; a very confusing one at that. She would have expected to see Cyborg entering her room sooner than Robin.  
  
"Uh, hey Rae." Robin stood uneasily in the doorway, shifting from side to side, hands clasped behind his back. He had never really "talked" to Raven before. He could always talk to Starfire, though. He could always make her feel better when she was sad or upset. He could always make her laugh and be happy. How different could Raven be?  
  
'A lot different...'  
  
Raven half smiled at the boy. After a few more awkward seconds of silence Raven spoke. "Are you just going to stand there?" She motioned with her head for him to approach her. Robin sighed, relieved. He had been afraid that Raven would tell him to go away and he didn't know WHAT he would do if she had. Raven patted the area on the windowsill beside her with her hand and smiled at Robin. He clumsily sat down beside her.  
  
'I wonder what he wants,' Raven thought as she looked questioningly at Robin. She raised an eyebrow at him when he continued to remain silent. 'He's never come to talk to me before. Usually Beast Boy comes, sometimes Starfire. Cyborg has also come on the rare occasion. But never Robin. Not Robin...'  
  
Robin looked into Raven's eyes. His heart sank as he gazed into her core, her soul. He saw all of the despair bottled up inside, just waiting to erupt. He could see the loss and the misery on her face and in her expression even though she tried to hide it. 'This is how she always looks, though...' Robin thought. 'Is she always this miserable? Why have I never noticed before...? Beast Boy must have noticed. That's why he went to her...' Robin continued to stare into her eyes. 'It must be because of her curse,' he thought. 'Her curse makes her like this... makes her so unhappy.'  
  
Raven blinked, bringing Robin away from his thoughts and back to the girl in the room. He smiled slightly as he desperately tried to think of what to say. 'Oh, no! I should have thought about what I'd say to her BEFORE I was sitting in front of her!' Robin began to panic in his mind; his thoughts became blank and useless. The only thing he could think of was the girl staring at him with that expression on his face. Staring, and waiting for him to say something... anything...  
  
'I wonder what he wants...' Raven thought as she stared at the boy sitting beside her. 'He seems to be at a loss for words. Am I really THAT intimidating?' Raven made a small coughing noise and covered her mouth with her fist which gave her an excuse to look away from Robin's staring eyes and at the floor. "What is it, Robin?" Raven whispered. She was feeling very self conscious of herself and embarrassed. She slowly moved her eyes back up to meet the boy's.  
  
"Well, I, uh..." Robin began. Raven smiled slightly at the stuttering boy. He smiled back and felt reassurance flow through his body. "Raven, I came to see if you were okay." 'Yes! I finally did it!' Raven's smile shrank and her eyes grew distant. She looked at Robin, and again he could see the despair in her eyes.  
  
"Do you want the truth?" Raven said in a whisper. Robin nodded slightly, his own eyes filling with sadness as he continued to look into his friend's. "Then no, I'm not. I'm not 'okay'." Raven soft voice almost shattered Robin's heart.  
  
"Do you... want to talk about it?" Robin asked gently. Raven paused for a moment. She looked at Robin and thought about how hard this must be for him just be here asking her if she was okay. 'If he is going to give me his time, then I would surely give him mine.' Raven nodded slightly to the boy.  
  
"It's Beast Boy." She said the words tenderly as if she kept them close to her heart. "I want him to come home; I want him to come back to us..." Raven paused. "I miss him." Robin was taken-aback by the seriousness of her tone. He knew she was telling the truth from the look in her eyes. She wanted him back. RAVEN wanted BEAST BOY to come home. The two people whom Robin had thought hated each other the most on the team. She actually wanted him to come BACK! And she MISSED him!!  
  
"We all do, Rae." Robin paused for a moment and then put his hand on Raven's shoulder. "Cyborg and I, we found a lead. I mean, well, Cyborg found it... But it's not just A lead, Rae, It's THE lead!! We think we know where her hideout is! Where she took Beast Boy!" Raven's face brightened immediately. She seemed to have new life and energy enter her body. Robin removed his hand from her shoulder.  
  
"You did? You do? Let's go get him then!" Raven stood up, full of energy and excitement.  
  
"We're not completely sure yet if she's there. Cyborg's checking it out right now." Robin stood up next to her. "Want to come and check on what Cy has found with me?"  
  
Raven looked at Robin, eyes sparkling. "Sure, Robin." He walked to the door and she followed. Raven reached out her hand and formed a black ball. She sent it flying at the door just when Robin was about to grab the handle. The door swung open, and Raven walked past the stunned boy. He looked at her walk past him and he smiled. 'Well,' Robin thought as he walked behind Raven towards his room, 'thank god I got through that alive. I really thought I was a goner...'  
  
~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~  
  
YAY! Okay review answering time!  
  
~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~  
  
Fanfic Gurl: Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! I'm glad you tried to make the review long! I really appreciate it!  
  
Tamaran Girl: Thanks for the happy B-day! And for the great review! I'm glad you like my writing! ^_^  
  
Stars of Fire: Raven is the one who thinks of Robin as a brother, not Starfire! ^_^ Raven said that she thought of all the titans as her brothers (sister)... well all but BB! Even though she said that, we ALL know it's true...  
  
Winged-Raccoon-The-Dragon : I'm glad you like my "advice" that I give at the end of each chapter. ^_^ It's good advice, isn't it?  
  
Carrot The LuvMachine : YOU WON FOR LONGEST REVIEW! THANK YOU SO MUCH! *throws you a golden rose to put in the trophy* ^_^ Lol, I don't have enough time to answer you're whole review now, sorry! I want to post this chapter really soon so I must get on to the other reviews! Thank you so much though!  
  
Possesed Angel: TERRA IS EVIL!! Oh, and for all of you who do not know yet there IS an episode called Betrayal that was made. It's about how Terra betrays them all. I knew about it before your review, but thanks! Now we can all know that Terra is evil together!  
  
Ami Ne: Thanksies! ^_^  
  
Krazy4Robin: This is your favorite teen titan fic!! YAY! Again I will be happy! ^___^  
  
Mayzon: It's okay that you couldn't do a long review! Any review I love! Thank you!  
  
Kevin: NO! YOU WILL NOT DO THAT! If you do I'll bite your head off ^_~!  
  
moezy-chan: Yah, it's getting sad... but happiness will come!  
  
Digimaniac: Thank you so much for starting to read my story!! You reviewed like a bunch of times! I love it!! Sorry you didn't win for longest review, but did you see Carrot's review! It was soooo long!! ^__^ Keep reading!  
  
Wisteria Fox: Yah, the part where BB pretended to eat the food was priceless!  
  
Snea: EMOTIONS ALL AROUND! ^_^ -_- T_T and everything in between!  
  
~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~  
  
Okay that's it for this chapter! Here's my advice for today... Don't go bungee jumping tied to a cheese stick. Those things might LOOK strong, but really they're not. 


	9. Green and Black

I'm so sorry that it's taken so long for me to update. Stupid school. Oh, well. At least I got this chapter up, right? That's all that counts ^_^!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Disclaimer: Uh, well I don't own the Teen Titans. But this story is so totally mine. All mine... Mwhaha!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
WhiteTigerClaws: We last left off when ROBIN and RAVEN were going to ROBIN's room to check up on CYBORG to see if he figured out where CHAOS was hiding so that they could find BEAST BOY. Who knows where STARFIRE is during all of this. ^_^ She'll pop up somewhere don't worry. Now I think I'll start you off with some BEAST BOY and CHAOS action. Enjoy.  
  
~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~  
  
Beast Boy lay on the cold floor of the cell, unmoving. He had stopped counting the minutes that had gone by since Chaos had spoken to him and he had faked his drugging. He had counted all the way to thirty-eight when he realized he'd been counting one hundred seconds for every minute instead of sixty. 'Whoops,' he thought sheepishly, 'I guess I'm too nervous to think straight. But that's not good. I have to be able to think clearly when I try to escape. I can't have my mind freezing up then!! I have to calm myself down...' Immediately Beast Boy thought of Raven. Raven could always make her mind and emotions calm by meditation. Beast Boy had no idea how she did it, though. He released and internal sigh. 'If only I had asked her to teach me how to meditate, then I could calm down and think of what to do next.'  
  
Beast Boy shivered slightly from the cold but also from his nerves, but he did not move any of his muscles. He knew that if he moved, Chaos would see him on one of the micro-cameras and his whole advantage of being conscious would be lost. 'As long as I'm awake, I have a chance of escaping,' Beast Boy thought as he continued to lay in silence.  
  
After a few more moments of unmoving agony (he was never good at staying still for long), Beast Boy opened his eye a fraction of an inch, just wide enough for him to see a blurred picture of the room through his lashes. He could see a number of small green objects lying beside his head. "I must have knocked over the plate of food,' Beast Boy thought. The green beans were on the floor around his head. Some of them were stuck in small piles of mash potatoes that were slopped on the floor. Numerous bright orange carrots were scattered across the vast surface of the floor along with the other vegetables. Beast Boy let out a sigh of relief when he saw that the steak had landed just inches from the top of his head. He wasn't sure if he would have been able to stay still if the large slab of meat had been lying on his face. The urge to move it off would have been too great for him to refuse.  
  
The sound of a electric door sliding open almost made Beast Boy jump inches off of the floor, but he was able to contain his surprise. His body tensed up in fear as he heard footsteps approaching him. 'What if she came to drug me again? What if she knows I didn't really eat the food? She could have been pretending that she thought I had just so I wouldn't suspect her of knowing and so I would think that I had an advantage!' Beast Boy's mind buzzed with incomprehensible thoughts. He gulped in a breath of air to calm himself. 'I can't give myself away now. I have to stay calm...' He thought. The door the visitor had come through was on the wall which Beast Boy was not facing. He silently cursed at himself for facing the wrong direction when he fell from the chair. He wanted to be able to see who was in the room with him, although the trepidation he felt did not last long.  
  
A low chuckle drifted to Beast Boy's ears. He immediately recognized the laugh as one of Chaos's cronies. Beast Boy felt relieved of some of the heavy tension when he discovered that it was not Chaos. He feared her much more than he feared either Silver or Cold. He had a feeling that Chaos could do things to him that was much worse than anything the brothers could do. She gave the boys orders; she was in charge. 'If she had something especially horrible planed to do to me, I'm sure that she would do it herself. She wouldn't send one of them.' Beast Boy thought with some relief. 'She's the kind of person who finds it fun to cause pain in others.'  
  
"There you are, you little animal. I hope you are feeling well today." Cold's voice dripped with false kindness. Beast Boy felt a strong grip on he shoulders pulling him up into a sitting position. He complied with the strong hands, but to Beast Boy's great delight, it took his adversary numerous times and much cursing to get Beast Boy to stay sitting upright. Every time Beast Boy was in a sitting position, his "unconscious" limp body would slump and fall back over. Cold held on to Beast Boy's shoulder with one hand when he was finally sitting vertically. 'WOH, MAN!! What is he doing!!!' Beast Boy thought frantically as yet another fright came to his already troubled mind. Cold was taking off his clothes!! Beast Boy tried to stay as limp as possible, but he could feel himself tensing up with shock.  
  
Cold was muttering angrily to himself, currently in a bad temper because of the difficulty the animal boy was causing him. "Why couldn't we have gotten the other boy like mistress Chaos wanted? Then she wouldn't be angry at us. I know that now she's in a better mood than she was before, and I am very grateful for that. She has probably thought of another plan to get the boy." Cold said as he worked at getting Beast Boy's tight uniform off. Beast Boy flinched but kept himself limp. He thought of serene, collective Raven and was able to keep himself calm. Beast Boy listened to everything Cold was saying as he toiled at his task. Anything he heard might be useful to him later. "You're probably part of that plan, too, kid." Cold said to Beast Boy, though he wasn't expecting the green boy to take notice of his voice. Cold thought that Beast Boy was still unconscious.  
  
As Cold pealed Beast Boy's shirt off, the poor boy was surprised, yet again, to realize that he had another layer of clothing on under his uniform. 'When did THAT happen?' Beast Boy thought as his squinting eyes carefully gazed at the clothes visible on his chest. 'They must have put this on me when I was unconscious for the first time.' Beast Boy shivered, repulsed at the thought. 'Ew! They changed my clothes!!' He remained still as Cold pulled off the rest of his original uniform, leaving him wearing completely different attire.  
  
His new outfit was made entirely out of a thin, silver, malleable metal. Beast Boy had never seen or felt anything like it before. It shimmered in the dull light. A large dark blue "C" was spread across his torso. It wasn't too difficult for the animal boy to realize what it represented. His belt was made of an expensive looking colored metal. It was dark blue, and felt quite heavy on his waist. The belt buckle, like the shirt, had a "C" engraved deeply into the large metal oval that faced outwards from the front of his waist. Beast Boy was disheartened to see that his shoes had also been exchanged for a new pair. 'I liked my shoes...' The new shoes were (you guessed it) dark blue and made of a similar metal to that which the belt was forged from, but the shoes were surprisingly light. On the bottom of the soul of each shoe was another large "C" engraved into a plate of regular silver metal which covered the bottom (like his old shoes). A smaller "s" and "c" were engraved closer to the toes of the shoes. Beast Boy's gloves were still on his large hands, having not been removed. 'Well I'm glad she at least approves of ONE part of my clothing!' Beast Boy thought, gazing at the gloves through squinted eyes.  
  
"Hmm..." Cold frowned as he looked at Beast Boy as if he was trying to remember something. "Oh, that's right!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of gloves. 'Well so much for the "she likes my gloves" idea...' Beast Boy thought as Cold took off his old ones to exchange for the new. They looked almost exactly like his old pair except they were made out of a light flexible metal. Also, each glove had a "C" (very blue against the metal) on the cuffs of the gloves. Beast Boy slightly twitched his fingers experimentally. The gloves felt as if his hands were bare. 'Wow, these are a lot better than my old gloves,' he thought.  
  
Cold looked Beast Boy over, and when he was sure he was satisfied with what he saw, he pulled the boy (with some difficulty for Beast Boy was taller than he was!) to his feet. "I should have gotten Silver to come and help me with you, but Nooo! I just HAD to tell Chaos that I could do it by myself. I guess sometimes my head does get to big for it's own good." Cold sighed. "Well, you should be really easy to handle now that you've got your uniform off. I have no idea what that thing was made out of, but whatever it is, it's very strong and impenetrable. You were lucky to have such a powerful outfit." Cold was looking at Beast Boy as he spoke. "But now, you are completely metal. And... what do yah know... I can work with metal." Cold held out his hand and a ball of blue magic immediately filled in his palm. A jet of the blue magic traveled from his hand and surrounded Beast Boy's metal coated body. He was lifted right off the floor and was left to float helplessly several inches in the air. Cold shuffled over to the door and beckoned the boy to him with a flick of his wrist. "Now let's go. I'm not exactly sure what she's planning, but I know that Chaos has a need for you."  
  
~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~  
  
Cyborg stared intensely at the computer screen as he read the small words that were on its surface. He was sitting in Robin's room, surrounded by a mess of books and papers which they had been using to research about Chaos before Cyborg found their "legendary" lead. "Yah, this looks like what I'm lookin' for." Cyborg said aloud as he began to thoroughly read the article that had just loaded onto the computer. With each word he read, his expression changed. By the time he had finished, his face consisted of looks of pity, sadness, fear, and triumph.  
  
"ROBIN!! HURRY! I FOUND IT!" Cyborg yelled at the top of his lungs. He knew the boy was with Raven, but he felt that this was just too important to wait. They were so close to finding Beast Boy... Time could not be wasted.  
  
Cyborg did not turn around when he heard the door to the room open behind him. He continued to look at the article he had found, re-reading it for any information he might have missed. "Did you find something, Cyborg?" The voice caused Cyborg to swivel his head around so quickly that it seemed as his head would go flying right off of his neck. "Raven! What are you...? I mean how are yah doin'?" Raven ignored his questions as she approached the computer.  
  
Cyborg looked at her determined expression with questionable eyes. He reached over and picked up a printed copy of the article about Chaos that he had found earlier. He handed it to Raven when she was standing next to him and the computer. "Here. You should read this before you read the article I just found. It will make more sense." Raven took the offered paper and began to read. Her eyes were narrowed in an expression of hatred. She finished and handed the article slowly back to Cyborg who placed it back onto the table beside the keyboard.  
  
"Thanks, Cyborg." Raven's voice was soft as she tried to conceal the hatred which was trying to come to her surface. She took a few large deep breaths and then had herself under control again. She hated Chaos and anything that had to do with the girl. She wanted her out of their lives.  
  
Robin entered the room seconds later, panting slightly. Raven had flown up through the floor so she could get to Robin's room quicker. He had to take the stairs, not able to fly through walls himself.  
  
Cyborg turned and looked at Raven suspiciously. "Hey Rae, have you by any chance seen my MP3 player? I can't find it anywhere." Raven stared Cyborg straight in the eyes and said without any expression of emotion in her voice, "I do not know where your pointless object is, nor do I care." Cyborg smiled a disbelieving smile and made a small grunt of doubt. By this time, Robin had approached Cyborg and was standing on the opposite side of the large teen from Raven. He tapped his shoulder. "Cy? What did you find!!"  
  
"Oh, right!" Cyborg turned from Raven to face Robin. "Check this out!" He motioned for both Raven and Robin to read the article he had found on the internet. Cyborg was sporting a grin that clearly showed that he was really smug with himself. "I think ya'll will really be interested in this. It's dated June 2, just days after the other article was published."  
  
"Tragic death of local scientist disheartens all."  
  
Written by Tony Marcus  
  
Davis Barhaning (local scientist, inventor, architect, and father) died Sunday due to an experiment that went out of his control. The same tragic end had also befallen his wife six years ago; a faulty experiment had cost them her life. Now his daughter, Chaos Barhaning, is left orphaned since both of her parents are now deceased.  
  
Barhaning had been recently working on a project for the US Army, designing a new local army base. The base he designed was made entirely out of metal which has never been done before. It had taken him eight years to build, and then finally on May 24, he announced that he had finished the project. The date for inspection was set for May 30. Continue on page C5  
  
Continued from page C1 The inspection was preformed two days ago. Barhaning had been entirely disheartened to discover that the results of the inspection were negative and the base was not going to be used. "It was just too dangerous," Commander Thomas Bowander said. "There was no need for him to use so much metal! It's a safety hazard and it will cost a lot of money to have the base fixed whenever something happens to damage it. Mr. Barhaning says that he will be able to fix any damage done to it by himself, free of charge, but we still do not feel it is safe enough. The US isn't currently at war here in America either, so we really don't need a base of such high defensive structure."  
  
Barhaning was extremely put down by their decision. He had spent eight years of his life working on building the base after all! Two days after hearing this news, Barhaning was performing an experiment in his home lab and was killed in the process. His daughter Chaos Barhaning, six years of age, is going to be sent to Saint Mary's Boarding School for Orphaned Children where she will be taken care of.  
  
Barhaning's army base was going to be torn down but now the community has decided to leave it standing in his memory. That way, whenever we see his metal building, we will remember the life and accomplishments of Davis Barhaning.  
  
"Wow," Raven said, voice still completely devoid of emotion, "I kind of feel sorry for her." Both Cyborg and Robin turned to look at Raven with shocked expressions. "I said 'kind of', but not enough to stop me from putting HER in a cage and prodding her with a sharp pointy stick." The boys laughed at Raven's comment. 'I'm sure she'll do more than just POKE her with a stick,' Robin thought, 'she'll probably poke her so hard with it that she'll end up IMPALED on the stick!'  
  
Cyborg glanced back at the article and gave a grunt of a laugh. "Yah, I'm suuure that Chaos has been going to Saint Mary's Boarding School for Orphaned Children. That's just so explains why she is the wonderfully nice young lady that she is today."  
  
"She must have run away or something," Robin said as scanned through the article one last time. "I wonder what the experiment was that killed him."  
  
"Well, he must have been pretty angry or upset while he was performing the experiment, yah know. Because of the whole 'we don't like the building you spent eight years making' thing." Cyborg said. Raven nodded in agreement.  
  
"Maybe it was suicide? If I had just spent eight years of my life making something, and then had been told that they weren't going to use what I made, I might just go ahead and kill myself." Robin said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes, some people can get so wrapped up in the things that they do that they stop caring about everything else that matters in their lives," Raven said as she looked at Robin. He blushed and had to look away from her accusing eyes.  
  
"Yah, like maybe your children." Cyborg said as he held up a copy of the first article he had found. He looked at the picture of Chaos and her father in front of the building. She looked miserable, standing under her father's arm.  
  
"Hello?" Starfire asked timidly as she stuck her head into the room through Robin's door. "I looked all around the house but I could not find any of you!" She glanced nervously at the three Titans huddled around the computer. "I hope that I am not intruding on any activity that you may be engaged in." Robin glanced at a grinning Cyborg who was watching Robin with interest and then walked over to Starfire.  
  
"You're not intruding, Star. We were just trying to find where Beast Boy is. And I think we know where that is now." Robin and Starfire walked back over to where Raven and Cyborg were sitting and standing.  
  
"Here, Star, read these." Cyborg held out a copy of the first and second article (which he had just printed out) to Starfire. She carefully took them in her hands and began to read. When she had finished reading both of them, she looked up at her fellow teammates with a look of pity and realization in her face.  
  
"So this is where Chaos is? This army building?" She pointed at the picture from the first article. Robin stood beside her and looked at the picture also.  
  
"Yah, that's where I think she's probably hiding," he said as he slowly and delicately took the articles from Starfire's hands and placed them back on the desk.  
  
"Why are we still at this residence, then?" Starfire asked. All three titans looked at her questionably. "We should be there, getting our friend Beast Boy back!"  
  
"Agreed!!!" Cyborg said as he got up from the computer chair. He took a paper with directions on how to get to the army base off of the table and handed it to Robin.  
  
"Yes, let's get going," Raven said in her usual dark, emotionless monotone even though she was filled with strong emotions on her inside. 'I must get my Beast Boy back...'  
  
Robin clutched the paper tightly in his hand, wrinkling it slightly. He looked from Cyborg, to Raven, to Starfire. Each one of them looked back at him with an expression of trust and determination. They were ready to get their friend back. And so was he. "We're coming Beast Boy!"  
  
~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~  
  
WHOO! FINISHED CHAPTER! Yes, you may applaud now........ okay thank you, thank you! That is enough! Thank you! Now to answer some reviews...  
  
MyNaMeIsMuD1952: TERRA IS EVIL! Mwhah! Not my spleen! I need that! I think...  
  
Winged-Raccoon-The-Dragon: I love my advise!! I'm continuing!  
  
Snea: YAY! 100th reviewer! Maybe... lol. Raven has a lot to her that no one knows... and never will know!! ^_^  
  
moezy-chan: Thanks for the review! Love to hear from you!  
  
IllButterz: I love BB&Rae too.  
  
Evil Knievel: It's pretty good? Well I guess that's kind of a compliment. Thanks ^-^!  
  
The Unknown1: BB&RAE ROcK! *high five*  
  
Quoth The Raven, "Nevermore": You'll see what happens soon!!  
  
Krazy4Robin: Yay! Robin actually cares about Raven a bit!! He's like never cared about her before though, I thought it would be good to make him start now ^_^  
  
Tamaran Girl: WHOO! GO WHITETIGERCLAW! Oops lol ^-^!  
  
Heidi: ^__^ You flatter me so much! Thanks Heidi! See yah around!  
  
Possesed Angel: Yay! We should make a Terra Haters Club. We can be the first members! OMG That's a good idea! I'm going to write about that at the bottom of this chapter... scroll down to bottom...  
  
Skyhooper: Terra's not in this story. She's not really a member of the team so I didn't write about her. She just kind of joined recently but I don't think that she's going to be staying for long...  
  
Starfire fan: GO TEeN TITANS!  
  
Carrot The LuvMachine: YAY! My numero uno reviewer! Thank you for the awesome review! Cy worries about Robin! Lol. They'll find BB soon! I want this story to last as long as possible! I Love it!  
  
Stars of Fire: Thanks for the positiveness! You rock!  
  
Fanfic Gurl: I'm an excellent writer?? REALLY! Thank you soo much!! ^-^!!  
  
~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~  
  
To all of you who don't know, the time of Teen Titans has been changed from just weekends to 6:30pm and 10:00pm on Monday- Thursday!!! YAY!!! I'm sooo happy! ^_________^ Go teen titans!  
  
**~**~**~**For everyone who hates Terra, please e-mail me and tell me that you want to join my Terra Haters Club and I'll add you to the list!! My e- mail address is on my Bio page, so please just send me an e-mail and you're in!! No application required!**~**~**~**  
  
I'm not sure how long it will take me to update again. School is hectic! I'll find time, don't worry! If I don't update for more than a week don't think that I quit writing! I will never stop writing this story until it's finished! So just hang in there and you'll get the next chapter!!  
  
My final piece of advice for you today is never try to drink chocolate milk through your nose with a straw while you are eating a piece of toast. It just won't work.  
  
WhiteTigerClaws signing off. Until next time! Hasta Luego! 


	10. Through the Halls

Well come back! Chapter 10 is now ready to be consumed by you, my lovely reader! So go ahead, it's waiting!  
  
I'm so sorry it took me so long to write this!! I'm such a lazy bum! Feel free to express your strong opinions on my belatedness in your reviews!! I deserve it!   
  
**Disclaimer**: Things that are not mine, 1. A 20 pound bar of chocolate... 2. A Car... 3. Teen Titans... 4. The most improved student award...  
  
Beast Boy hung his head limply as Cold pulled him through the dark halls. His green eyes were opened just enough so a slit of his surroundings came to his eyes. Beast Boy sighed as they turned into another corridor which looked precisely like the one before. 'Everything here looks exactly alike! Each hallway is just a tunnel of metal,' Beast Boy thought miserably as they moved closer and closer to where Chaos was waiting for him. 'I was hoping to be able to remember the way we came so I could find the way out, but this is no help at all.'  
  
Cold was muttering to himself under his breath. Beast Boy decided that trying to remember the way they were going was just a waste of time, so instead he turned his attention to his troubled captor. "She _could_ be nicer to us. We do everything she asks and more. She only seems to think of herself and what's best for her, never us. _We_ were the ones who hid her when the director of that school came to take her away. _We_ kept her safe and raised her all these years. I have no problem letting her be in charge, but I'd appreciate it if she remembered all Silver and I have done for her..."  
  
Beast Boy was surprised at this information. 'Silver and Cold had raised her? What happened to her parents?' He listened intently for Cold to say more, but he remained silent and seemed to be finished. Beast Boy's mind was still pondering Chaos's past when they entered a room different from all of the long, dark, metal hallways that they had been traveling though.  
  
Beast Boy had to shut his eyes all the way because the light was much brighter in this new room than the halls. After a few seconds, he reopened his eyes, but kept them at a squint, barely noticeable. They were in a big room. The ceiling was easily fifteen feet high and made of metal. The walls were also metal, but they were covered with posters and pictures which hid much of the metal's bright gleam. Almost all of the posters were of different bands. Good Charlotte and Linkin Park were in one corner; Blink 182, Nirvana, and Evanescence in another. To his surprise, he also noticed posters of Michelle Branch and Vanessa Carlton on the wall. Scattered between the posters were small and large pictures. All of them were of male actors and models. Beast Boy was startled to see that most of the pictures on the walls were of Robin. He did notice that there were also pictures of all of the other titans, but they were much smaller than the Robin pictures.  
  
A large bed sat directly in front of them. It had a pure silver frame that shone in the bright light. A large comfortable mattress covered in a big warm comforter was neat and tidy on the silver bed. A metal dresser, night stand, bookcase, and computer desk were also place around the walls of the room. 'This must be Chaos's bedroom!' Beast Boy thought as he took in his surroundings. That was when he noticed the form sitting, curled in a large squishy chair in the corner of the room. Beast Boy became stiff as he recognized the figure.  
  
"Thank you, Cold." Chaos grinned mischievously as she looked directly at Beast Boy. Head still hung limply, Beast Boy tired to look as unconscious as a conscious person can. "What are you waiting for?! Bring him to me!"  
  
Cold immediately brought Beast Boy beside Chaos. She smiled as she looked at the boy before her. Her dark blue eyes shone with determination. Chaos reached out one beautifully polished hand and gently ran it through Beast Boy's hair. He tried not to flinch, but Chaos didn't notice the slight movement.  
  
"I have a use for you," Chaos whispered in Beast Boy's ear. He could feel his heart begin to beat faster as he filled with dread and fear. "We both know that Robin would do anything to save one of his friends..." Chaos made an arm movement directed at the pictures of the Titans on the wall. "He'd never rest until everyone is safe, even if it put himself in danger." Chaos moved her arm in a circular movement. Blue power flowed from her hand and engulfed Beast Boy's floating body. Cold released his power hold on the boy so only Chaos was holding him up.  
  
Slowly, Beast Boy moved through the air, closer and closer to Chaos. She stopped him when his face was just inches from her own. Chaos slowly moved her face closer to Beast Boy's until her lips rested on his forehead. She kept them there for a few moments before moving back from the boy. 'What is she doing?!? She's supposed to be in love with Robin!' Beast Boy thought desperately. Then he remembered all of the boy pictures on the walls of the room and sighed with relief. 'I think she's just a big flirt. She likes all guys. But she seems to be obsessed with just one.'  
  
"Let's go, my buttercup, we have to get ready. They should be here shortly. With Robin tracking me, I'm sure we don't have but a few more hours until he's here." Chaos sighed fondly at the thought of Robin. Beast Boy wanted to gag, but he didn't have any time to let the sound escape his throat. Within seconds, Chaos and Beast Boy were speeding down the halls. 'Wow, Chaos sure is fast when she's determined,' Beast Boy thought as they zipped through another corridor. 'I just hope she doesn't accidentally bump me into anything. We're going so fast it would hurt pretty bad to hit one of these metal door frames...'  
  
**Yah, I know this was a short chapter, but hey, it's something!! Cliff hanger, right? Don't you just hate those?? Well please Review so I know you still like my story!! I'll answer some of your reviews from the last chapter.  
  
**Winged-Raccoon-The-Dragon: Lol, I said NOT to do that   
  
MyNaMeIsMuD19524: OoOoO you speak Spanish?? I took Spanish this year ! Yo tengo un mono en mis pantalones!! That's my favorite sentence Copy Righted by ME!   
  
Snea: Thanks for the review! Shock is a good thing... usually . Hopefully, you won't be too shocked this time!  
  
Possesed Angel: You are the Vice President of the Terra Haters Club!!! If you have any ideas on things that can be done to Terra, feel free to tell me !  
  
Fanfic Gurl: Thank you so much! I'm flattered ! My inspiration? Well... umm... I have no idea ! It just comes to me!! I actually have NO idea what's going to happen until I write it! Isn't that crazy?  
  
Carrot The LuvMachine: Don't worry, I know this story is rated PG13, but nothing like THAT will happen in MY story!! You are my number 1 reviewer!! Thanks a bunch!   
  
Krazy4Robin: School does suck, but it's OVER now!! Summah has started!!  
  
Blackcatt: I love that you love my story!! I'll update soon!  
  
Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore": It is awesome. I will write more.   
  
moezy-chan: I'm reading your story!! Lovin' it!  
  
Heidi: I'm reading your story now! It rocks so much! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Tamaran Girl: Ever After is such a good movie!!  
  
Roshni: Thanks for the review! Haha! I'm leaving your school and movin up! I'll miss yah TT  
  
Digimaniac: Yes, you may want to breathe if you want to live . I updated!  
  
TigerCat: Don't worry, I didn't drop it!!  
  
Suzaku's Rose: I love ALL of your stories! You're the best, sis!  
  
**Well that's it for the reviews!! Sorry again for the LOOONG wait. But hey, schools out now!! It's SUMMER! YES YES YES YES YES!!!!!! FREEEEDOM! Okay, that's enough. I'll be able to write now that there's no stupid school in my way!!  
**  
I'll update as soon as I can!!  
  
If you hate Terra, feel free to join my Terra Hater's Club!! Just send me an e-mail and you're in! No application required!   
  
My tip for the day: Sunblock does NOT need to be applied to your hair, eye lashes, lips, inside your nose, and in any area that is not exposed to the sun. So, please don't put it there. It's not healthy. Thank you. 


	11. Trading Lives

Hello!! I'm sooo sorry!! It has literally been FOREVER since I last updated! I'm such a lazy bum! Well anyway, here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!!  
  
Oh and by the way, this will be the last chapter for a while since I'm going away to a tennis camp for 2 weeks (I leave on June 20 and get home on July 3) so I won't be able to update during that time. So don't be mad at me for not updating, like I'm sure you are now ! So sorry! Now on with the chapter! But first...  
  
Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am not the owner of Teen Titans (or any other book or movie for that matter... haha)

* * *

The sun shone brightly in the sky as the Titans traveled on the ground below. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg traveled via the T-Car. Raven had refused to get in the car when they had left the Tower and was instead flying over the traffic, way ahead of the T-Car.  
  
"Raven, slow down a bit or we'll lose you!" Robin warned as Raven soared around a tall building and out of sight. She sighed exasperatedly, and levitated in the air. She waited impatiently until the car rounded the corner and then she began to move again, but at a slower pace than before.  
  
"If I can't see you, Rae, I won't be able to give you the directions," Robin told her over the communicator. His voice sounded defensive. Raven's silent reply made Robin feel guilty. 'She really wants to get to Beast Boy, it seems,' he thought to himself. Robin turned to Cyborg. "Is there any way we could go a little faster, Cy?" Cyborg turned and looked at Robin's determined expression and smiled. "I thought you'd never ask!!"  
  
"NO!!" Starfire's eyes grew large and she cowered in the back seat. Both Cyborg and Robin looked at her questionably, Cyborg through the rear-view mirror and Robin completely turned around. "Not Mode X, again! Please! I do not wish to travel that way another time!" Both of the boys looked at her as if she had just said something extremely amusing.  
  
"Don't worry, Star, we won't do mode X again. We'll travel the old fashion way," Robin told her. Starfire calmed down at his words and became her happy, cheerful, energetic self again. Robin turned to Cyborg and whispered so only he can hear, "we won't use it for now..." Cyborg sniggered and winked at the boy wonder beside him. They still planned on using it in the future, but they had decided that it should only be used for emergencies. Even though saving Beast Boy from a crazy, psychotic, lustful, teen did count as an emergency, it wasn't one that needed to be solved so fast that they would have to travel through the other dimensions of the galaxy.  
  
Cyborg hit the accelerator and swerved through the traffic to make better time. Robin smiled at the improvement. "Now that's more like it!" He looked up to see that Raven was almost at the other end of the street. He quickly looked at the map that was lying open in his lap. "Raven," Robin spoke into his communicator, "make a right at the next intersection, then make a left at the second intersection after that."  
  
"Alright, Robin," Raven said into her communicator. She flew ahead thinking about one thing... just one thing. 'I hope we'll make it in time.' It was probably the worst thought she could be thinking at the moment, but it was the only one residing inside her head. 'I hope we make it in time... I hope we make it in time... I hope we make it...'

* * *

Chaos laughed as she sauntered into a large square room, Beast Boy floating behind her. It was the first room that you walked into when you enter the base. Like all the other rooms in the army base, it was made completely of metal. It was meant to be a room bustling with people scurrying to other rooms in the base with paperwork and such, but instead it was silent and still. But even if there were people in the building, it was now impossible for them to be scurrying through the room. There was a deep indent in the ground in the center of the room. It was in the shape of a rectangle and about thirty feet deep. The sides of the trench stretched out almost to the walls, making it very hard for someone to walk through the room. It was empty. 'A perfect strategy,' Beast Boy thought as he surveyed the room. 'That pit is going to make it a lot harder for the Titans to rescue me from this bag of hormones, but I know they will. I KNOW they will rescue me...' Beast Boy was a bit unsure of this statement.  
  
There were many what if's in his mind but he tried to block them out with other thoughts, happy thoughts. 'Once the Titans come and save me, I'm going to tell Raven how I feel about her. I want her to know in case something like this happens to me again. She has to know...' Then one of the what if's penetrated his mind. "What if they DON'T save me? What if something happens to me and I never get to tell Raven that I love her? What will happen then?"  
  
Beast Boy could feel his eyes beginning to water, but he held himself back. 'I WILL see Raven again. She will come and save me. All the Titans will. Chaos already said that they were on their way to save me....' Beast Boy's thoughts trailed off as Chaos began to speak.  
  
"Alright, time to begin." Her voice was soft and sweet, but Beast Boy was able to detect apprehension and impatience in her mellow tone. "Now, let's test everything and make sure the plan will work properly," Chaos said to Silver and Cold who had just scampered into the room.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am," they said in unison. Silver and Cold immediately began to test all of the aspects of Chaos's plan. Chaos did her part, too, using her magic. Beast Boy watched with his eyes wide. "Oh my god..." Beast Boy said just a little bit too loud. Chaos turned from her work to see Beast Boy awake and gawking at the sight before him.  
  
She smiled. "So you're awake?" Her voice was the sweetest, most kind thing Beast Boy had ever heard. It scared him. Her smile widened as she saw the fear in his eyes. "Do you like it?" She asked, motioning to the scene before them. "It's almost perfect. But it's missing one thing..." Her voice trailed off as she approached the boy floating in the air. She flicked her wrist and two heavy chains flew into her hands. Beast Boy gulped. "A little green boy to hang right in the middle."

* * *

Raven turned another corner. She had begun to fly quickly again, but it didn't matter because the T-Car was making very good time though the traffic. They were now in a very remote part of the city, an area where not many people resided. Raven stopped dead in the air at the sight of the building before her. It was the same one from the newspaper article. She could clearly picture the little girl and her father standing on the grass outside the building posing for the picture.  
  
Raven pressed the button on her communicator and said, "Here it is! Chaos's lair!" Her statement was a little unnecessary since the T-Car was already parking in the street beside the building.  
  
"Yeah, this is it," Robin said as he climbed out of the T-Car. "Everyone ready?"  
  
"Oh yes!! We must save Beast Boy!" Starfire said, jumping up and down with excitement.  
  
"Let's rock an' roll!!" Cyborg bellowed as he locked his baby up so it would remain safe during his absence from it.  
  
"Raven?" Robin turned to Raven who was now floating down beside them. "Are you ready?"  
  
"More than you could imagine." She smiled at Robin and he smiled back. Together they turned and led the other Titans towards the large metal building before them.  
  
"We should search it and find all the different entrances. Maybe the front door isn't the only one," Cyborg suggested as they stood outside against the metal wall of the building, out of the view of anyone inside.  
  
"Good idea, Cy. Raven, Starfire. You two search the top stories of the building and the roof. Cyborg will search the ground floor, and I'll look at the front entrance to make sure there are no traps set up or anything like that." The girls flew off and the Cyborg quietly searched the bottom. After a few minutes they all met back out front.  
  
"There was not any ways into this building from up high, Robin," Starfire reported.  
  
Robin turned to Raven. "Nothing, no ways in from the roof and the windows were all melded shut."  
  
"Yeah, it must have been Chaos who closed all those windows because the ones of the bottom story were also melted together," Cyborg said. "I couldn't find any other ways in either, Rob."  
  
"It seems like she wants us to go in the front way," Robin said suspiciously, "there was nothing there to stop us from entering."  
  
"Well then I guess that's the way we're going to have to go in," Cyborg said.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't like it... it could be dangerous inside." Robin frowned.  
  
"It's the only way, Robin. We have to save Beast Boy. It's the only thing we can do." Raven's voice was anxious. A window in a nearby building shattered. Raven took a few deep breaths and regained her composure.  
  
"You're right, Raven," Robin looked at the front door. His worry and fear melting into his normal determination. "Alright let's do this!!

* * *

Robin's original plan had been to sneak in as quietly as possible through the front door and try not to be noticed. But it seemed like Chaos had been waiting for them. All of the Titans nearly jumped out of their skins after the opened the door and had just edged in when they heard Chaos's voice clearly echo through the room.  
  
"Finally, Robin. What took you so long?" Starfire let out a loud gasp which sounded somewhat like a shriek and brought her hands to her mouth. Raven's eyes grew large and she felt as if her heart had stopped.  
  
"BEAST BOY!!" Raven screamed and took a few steps farther into the room. Chaos laughed a full heartedly. Both of Beast Boy's wrists were manacled to the ends of a large heavy chain which was hanging from the ceiling... right above the pit. But the pit was no longer empty. It was now full of very long and sharp pieces of metal. They were the kind of spikes that would just penetrate right through your body; they wouldn't even pause for a moment before punching a hole right through your skin. A gag had been tied in Beast Boy's mouth so the words he spoke were incomprehensible. But Raven could tell by the look in his eyes what he meant to say.  
  
Raven's fear quickly changed in a deep throbbing anger. She looked a Chaos who was standing on the other side of the pit and gazed into her eyes. Chaos's stance faltered seeing the hatred in the girl's eyes. But she regained her composure. "YOU LET HIM DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Raven screamed. She was slowly turning into her anger (two more eyes added to her face). The room began to shake with her anger.  
  
"I will most certainly NOT let him down," Chaos said smugly, hiding the fear which she felt. Raven reached out with her magic towards the hanging boy. Beast Boy's eyes became wide and he made a noise as if trying to tell Raven to stop. "I wouldn't do that if I was you," Chaos said threateningly. Beast Boy was screaming as loud as he could to tell Raven to stop from under his gag. Raven saw the look in his eyes and stopped her advance of magic.  
  
She looked at Chaos, now her normal self again, and asked calmly, "Why shouldn't I?"  
  
"Because if any of you even attempt to touch him, I'll do this." Chaos casually reached out a hand and sent her blue magic over to Beast Boy and covered him in it. He screamed in pain as she began to press his metal outfit in on him, making it hard for him to breathe. In a moment of determination, Beast Boy changed him head into a tiger's and chewed off the gag. His head was the only part of his body that he was able to transform since it was not in any part of his new uniform. The gag fell down to the spikes below.  
  
"RAVEN!!" Beast Boy screamed, his voice filled with pain, "RAVEN, I..." He began to gasp for air as Chaos pressed his uniform into his chest.  
  
"STOP!! STOP IT!!" Raven screamed with tears flowing down her cheeks. The room shook harder.  
  
Chaos smirked and took her magic away from Beast Boy. He gasped for breath.  
  
Robin walked up beside Raven who was in front of the other Titans. "What do you want us to do to get Beast Boy back?" He asked, although he felt he already knew the answer.  
  
Chaos laughed. "Make a trade with me. You for him. But if you DON'T make this trade, then I will crush his body and drop his to the spikes below." Chaos smiled at the shocked faces across from her.  
  
Robin turned and looked at his team. Starfire ran up beside him. "No, Robin! You must not!" Tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Star," Robin said, reaching out a hand to wipe the tears from her face, "but I don't have a choice."

* * *

CLIFF HANGER!! MWHAHA! I'm so evil! Sorry, but like I said before, I won't be able to update for a while. So you're just going to have to live with that cliff hanger ! I hope you liked this chapter! Now I want to hear reviews. REVIEW PLEASE! I want to have some good stuff to read when I get back from tennis camp!! Thanks!!  
  
I'm sorry, but I'm not going to answer you're reviews from last chapter. I really want to get this chapter up and it would take too long to answer all of your wonderful reviews!! Let's just say I loved them all! You all rock! !  
  
Oh sorry, but I didn't have time to proof read this chapter like I usually do. So if you see any little errors I am so sorry! It won't happen again!  
  
If you hate Terra, feel free to join my Terra Haters Club! No application required! Just send me an e-mail and you're in! I think we have about 15 members right now! Not bad, huh?  
  
My final piece of advice for you today is... if you're going to see a very popular movie on the day it comes out (cough harry potter cough) and you're late, and there's a long line of people behind you that want to go to the same movie and are also late, do NOT count out your ticket money in mostly pennies. This will make many people VERY mad.  
  
Until next time!  
  
**WhiteTigerClaws is signing off.**  
  
Click 


	12. Love Confessions

Hey! I'm back!!! WHOO! Tennis camp was awesome!! But now I'm home to give you more of the story you love! Soo here's chapter 12!!  
  
Disclaimer: Only the WB and DC Comics own Teen Titans. I am not the WB or DC Comics. So I do not own Teen Titans. Simple as that.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Star, but I don't have a choice." Robin brushed the tears from Starfire's cheeks. She tilted her face up and looked into his masked eyes. The green eyes shimmered in the dim light. Robin could feel his heart break at the sight of Starfire's eyes. He wanted to grab her, hold her tightly in his arms, kiss her beautiful lips...  
  
'That's it! I'm sick and tired of holding back. What am I afraid of anyway? That I'll find out that she loves me back? What's so scary about that?' Robin finally made the biggest decision of his life. Bigger even than deciding to sacrifice himself to save Beast Boy's life. He had just decided to confess his love to Starfire.  
  
Robin reached his arms out and wrapped them around the beautiful girl in front of him. He pulled her close and pressed his cheek to hers. He could feel Starfire shivering, with fear or anticipation, he couldn't tell.  
  
"Starfire..." Robin's voice was soft and gentle. His warm breath brushed against her skin and she shivered again from the feeling it sent running through her spine. "You are my life. I love you so much."  
  
"I love you, also, Robin," Starfire whispered in Robin's ear, fresh tears streaming from her eyes. "I had thought that you would not ever tell me that you felt this way. I did not think that you loved me..."  
  
Robin turned his face and pressed his lips to Starfire's. She froze in shock for a second and then softened to the kiss. When the first kiss ended, Robin slowly pulled away but Starfire moved forward to begin their second kiss. When that was finished, Robin said softly, "Now do you think that I love you?"  
  
"Yes... yes, Robin. You love me, just as I love you." Starfire rested her head on Robin's shoulder. "Please do not leave me now." Her voice was a whisper which quivered slightly. Robin could feel his shoulder wet from her tears. His own eyes were watering to a threateningly high level. Removing one of his arms from around the girl, Robin slowly pulled his mask back from his face. Starfire sensed the motion and looked up into Robin's eyes for the first time ever.  
  
They were beautiful eyes. One was a deep dark brown and the other was the most beautiful blue that Starfire had ever seen. But they seemed to fit Robin perfectly. One represented his deep, dark determined side; the Robin who was their leader through every battle that they had fought. And the other represented his loving side, the side that he had just released for the first time. Starfire reached up her hand and brushed Robin's cheek, right beside his beautiful blue eye.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Star." A single tear escaped Robin's blue eye, and fell onto Starfire's hand. "I have to do this. I have to." Starfire looked at Robin's miserable determined expression and nodded slightly. Even though she didn't want to believe it, she knew that he DID have to do this. "Starfire, remember that I'll always love you. No matter what happens. You will always be mine."  
  
"I'm so sorry to break up this moment, but I am really running on a tight schedule." There was anger hissing from Chaos's voice. She had watched the whole scene across from her causing her to overflow with jealously and anger. 'Robin is MINE,' she told herself, 'not that stupid alien girl's. He's mine.' Chaos smiled devilishly when she saw the look in both of the lovers' eyes as they turned to face the girl across from them.  
  
"Don't worry, Star, everything will be alright," Robin said as he released the girl from his loving embrace. She nodded slightly, but her eyes were still spewing tears. Robin wretchedly turned from the weeping girl and approached the side of the pit.  
  
"Here I am, Chaos. Take me, but let Beast Boy go!" Robin shouted across the vast space. His voice was filled with a mixture of fear, despair, and anger.  
  
Chaos smiled and with the flick of her wrist sent a metal platform over to the other side of the pit. Robin stepped forward. His metal shoes clunked loudly as they came in contact with the platform. Starfire stood, shivering and shaking as the tears streamed down her cheeks. Raven quickly ran to her side and embraced Starfire in a warm hug. Not something Raven was known for doing, but she was feeling much different right now; much more emotional. She had already almost blown the building up with her anger; she might as well destroy it with her sympathy and friendship now. Starfire gratefully buried her face on her friend's shoulder and sobbed her heart out.  
  
Chaos flicked her wrist again, and Robin and the platform went racing to the other side of the room. Robin almost lost his balance, it was speeding so fast. As soon as it reached the other side, the platform stopped short sending Robin stumbling off of it and colliding with the hard metal wall. He hit it head on and fell backwards, but was caught by Silver and Cold who each grabbed one side of the boy to stop his body from colliding with the floor.  
  
Robin moaned, still conscious. Silver quickly pulled a syringe out of his pocket and pushed it into the boy's neck. Robin was immediately unconscious. His body was then propped up against the wall, drool slowly flowing from his mouth. Chaos smiled happily at the sleeping boy. "Finally!!! Robin is mine!!"  
  
Starfire screamed in agony and fell to her knees in hysterical tears. Cyborg ran to the weeping girl and kneeled down beside her, taking the responsibility away from the bewildered Raven. "Alright, you have Robin, now let BB go!" Cyborg yelled at Chaos as he rubbed Starfire's back, comfortably.  
  
Chaos laughed. A huge smile played across her face and her eyes shone brightly. "Okay, I'll let him go," she said happily.  
  
'Oh, no!!' Raven's eyes grew wide as she realized what was happening. With a swift movement of her hand, Chaos broke the chains suspending Beast Boy over the pit and sent him falling to almost certain doom.  
  
Raven screamed and sent out a billowing stream of magic which engulfed the falling boy just before his body reached the spikes. She pulled him back to her with alarming speed. His body collided with her and sent them both falling to the ground. Beast Boy was still gasping for air, his clothes still pressing in against his lungs. Without even thinking, Raven used her powers to cut a vertical line threw Beast Boy's metal shirt. He coughed and took in deep breaths as his lungs were freed of the metal pushing on them.  
  
As soon as she was sure he was breathing all right, Raven grabbed the boy in her arms and held him tightly to her chest. Silent tears escaped Raven's eyes and fell onto Beast Boy's green head. He slowly reached his arms up and put his hands on the back of Raven's head. He moved her head down to his level and passionately kissed the gothic girl who was holding him in her arms. Raven kissed him back, her tears mixing with his own. After the kiss ended, Raven helped Beast Boy to his feet. She immediately became embarrassed about the fact that she could see Beast Boy's muscular chest through his uniform which she had cut open.  
  
"I love you, Raven," Beast Boy said, holding Raven's hands in his and looking into the girl's large purple eyes.  
  
"Alright, I'm so sorry to break up this moment, just like the last one, but shouldn't you all really be going now?" Chaos reached up with her blue magic and pulled a large piece of metal from the ceiling. She used the metal to push the four Titans ungracefully out of the room and through the front door.  
  
Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy lay stunned on the grass outside the building still trying to comprehend what just happened. Raven and Beast Boy held each other in their arms sitting on the wet grass. Cyborg held the weak, weeping Starfire in his arms. She had stopped crying, but Starfire was still on the verge of starting her tears again.  
  
"Woh, what just happened in there?" Cyborg asked after a minute of silence followed their arrival onto the lawn. "We got Beast Boy back, lost Robin, and had everyone confess their love for another... well everyone but me. Now who saw that coming?"  
  
Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other. Had they seen that coming? Both of them had planned to tell the other about their love but had they really believed they would? Starfire's voice brought both Titans back from their inquiry.  
  
"Are we going to retrieve Robin from Chaos? Or shall she keep him always?" Starfire sniffed loudly.  
  
Raven and Beast Boy both looked shockingly at Starfire. "Of course we're going to get him back, Star!" Beast Boy said. "He saved my life; duh we're going to save his!"  
  
Starfire smiled at Beast Boy's words. "So Robin is not gone forever? He shall soon come back to us?"  
  
"Yeah, Star!" Cyborg joined in on the encouraging. "We'll save him from that bi..."  
  
"We'll get him, Star," Raven said, cutting Cyborg off. "And I want to get my revenge from that demon."  
  
"YOUR revenge!" Beast Boy said surprisingly. "Why do you need revenge? She didn't do anything to you. It's ME who should be getting revenge! And I WILL get my revenge."  
  
"Actually, Beast Boy, she did do something to me. She stole my love and almost destroyed it... forever. I want to make her suffer." Raven's voice remained expressionless but Beast Boy could see the hatred in the girl's eyes. He nodded slightly at her, understanding what she meant.  
  
"We'll all get our revenge from that girl," Cyborg said determinedly. "And we'll do it in style."

* * *

That was chapter 12!!! I hope you liked it! It was so romantic, right !! I love writing that stuff!!  
  
**Okay now to answer the reviews from chapter 11!  
**  
Stars of Fire: I'm glad you love my story   
  
Krazy4Robin: I'm so sorry about the having to wait for this chapter thing. I see that you were able to manage it though   
  
Winged-Raccoon-The-Dragon: Ahh! Let's not start any riots with my advice now   
  
Blackcatt: Yeah, Chaos is soo evil. Poor Robin!  
  
Kaiya33087: Darn, I really wish you could read. Then you could see what an amazing story I've written!  
  
Ozzy Anmudis: Yeah, I knew that Terra dies in the finale!! She burns to death in volcano lava!! YAY!! I'm so happy! Cries tears of happiness Do you have a tissue?  
  
Possesed Angel: Thanks for the review!  
  
Digimaniac: I know, I'm sooo evil! MWHAHAH!  
  
Lyssi: Okay, I would seriously appreciate it if you never read or reviewed ANY of my stories again. And I do not think that I am the b in this situation, but that you are. I am not the one criticizing someone else's work, and in a very bad way, too. I personally think that you should just shove it up your a...  
  
Carrot The LuvMachine: Well Robin did trade, and Beast Boy is now safe. But what about Robin? They have to save him now!!!  
  
lina111: I added you to the Terra Haters Club!!!   
  
Wysteria Fox: I updated!! Like it?  
  
StakeMeSpike04: I love your stories!! Thanks for reading mine! I hope you like it!!   
  
Eyes of Nevermore: It must be.   
  
LivingImpared: Sorry, life kind of slows me down sometimes...   
  
Fanfic Gurl: I had a great time at camp!! Sorry about the cliffie!! But now I kind of left it at another one, didn't I? Ooo bad me!  
  
Sloane Miette: Wow, it was that good that I made your stomach do the clenchy-flippy-OHMYGOD thingie! I'm so proud of myself!! Pats self on back  
  
JAkkEd-UP: Raven sure WANTS to kick Chaos's a, but we'll see what happens   
  
moezy-chan: Raven will be plenty mad later in the story!  
  
Sam: Thanks

* * *

I hope I didn't leave it at another cliffy! Even though I think I did... haha sorry! I'll update as soon as I can!   
  
My final advice for today is... don't set off very large colorful fireworks outside your house without someone who knows what the heck he's doing !!  
  
Happy late Fourth of July to all my American fans!!  
  
**WhiteTigerClaws, gone for another day!**  
  
Click 


	13. Dreams and Instant Messeges

* * *

Hey, hey hey! Aren't you glad I updated? Whoot. Well here's chapter 13!! Hope yah like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Teen Titans. HAHAHAHAHA! What a joke! ....... I don't.

* * *

"STARFIRE!!" Robin ran to the girl, fear pulsing through his veins. Starfire was wavering at the edge of a cliff, a cliff which had a very long drop to the rocks below.  
  
"ROBIN HELP! I can not fly!" Starfire screamed as she swayed on the very rim of the cliff. Tears flooded her eyes and covered her face. Her arms were out to her sides, desperately trying to grab on to something.  
  
"I'm coming, Star!!" Robin yelled as he ran as fast as he could... which was not fast enough. "NOOO!!!" Starfire went tumbling head first down the rocky chasm, falling far away from Robin's outstretched arms.

* * *

"NOOO!" Robin shot straight up. He had tears streaming down his face. He was breathing quick short gasps, and he was shaking slightly. 'A dream,' Robin told himself, trying to calm his stunned body. 'It was only a dream. It didn't really happen.'  
  
Robin closed his eyes and took a few deep breathes to calm himself. But when he opened his eyes again, he was very surprised at what he saw. He wasn't in his bedroom as he had thought.  
  
He was laying in the middle of a king size bed with very expensive red sheets, blankets, and pillows. There were red curtains around the bed, but they were pulled to the sides at the moment. A fancy dresser sat against one wall, a desk at another. There was a computer on the desk with its screensaver up. 'Welcome Robin' it read. The floor was carpeted in thick, soft, royal red carpet. A table and two chairs were placed against another wall. A vase with a single red rose sat in the center of the table. Against the same wall was a small fridge.  
  
Robin's eyes quickly scanned the walls. He noticed that there were two doors leading out of the room but no windows. His eyes rested on a picture which was hanging in a large frame on the wall right across from his bed. Chaos's face smiled merrily down at him from the large wooden frame. That's when Robin's memory snapped back. He suddenly remembered everything that had happened. They had faced Chaos, he had confessed his love to Starfire, and then he gave himself up to Chaos to save Beast Boy.  
  
'Is Beast Boy okay?' Robin thought to himself. He had been drugged unconscious before he could see if Beast Boy had been returned to safety. 'Chaos better had kept her word...' Robin quickly scanned the corners of the room with his eyes. 'Just as I thought...' Robin noticed two small cameras perched in the dark corners of the walls. 'She's spying on me.'  
  
Robin felt like something was wrong with him, something was different. He reached up and touched his face, and to his horror, realized that his mask was not there. 'She took off my mask!! NO ONE takes off my mask!' Robin frantically looked around and saw that his mask was lying on the nightstand next to his bed. He quickly grabbed the mask and put it back over his eyes. 'She will NEVER see my eyes... only one person can see _my_ eyes...'  
  
Robin slowly stood up and walked to one of the two doors. He turned the handle and swung the door inward. 'Just a bathroom.' Robin went in and looked around, mostly to see if there were any hidden cameras in the room. To his relief, he didn't find any. 'Thank god she knows how to respect SOME of my privacy.'  
  
Robin went back into the bedroom and walked to the other door. To his surprise, he discovered that the door didn't have a handle, but there was a small hole in the door where a handle should have been. 'It must be some sort of key hole,' Robin thought to himself. But it wasn't like any key hole he'd seen before. It was just a tiny round hole. It didn't even seem large enough to fit a key into.  
  
Robin sighed and turned away from the door. 'Oh great. What am I going to do? I have to get out of here...' Robin then noticed the computer, just waiting for him on the desk. 'I'm suprised she gave me a computer. Why would she? Unless she expects me to be staying here a while...' Robin sat in the computer chair and hit the space bar to get rid of the screen saver. He quickly scanned the list of programs on the computer. He did have internet access but he didn't have e- mail or instant messenger. Robin could feel the camera pointing right at him, watching his every move.  
  
'I need a plan.' Robin turned around and surveyed the room; his eyes stopping even on the smallest object. 'Bingo.'  
  
Robin got up and made his way towards the fridge. He had noticed that there was a note on the fridge door being held up by a small black magnet. To make himself seem less obvious, Robin picked up the note, slid the magnet into his pocket, and began to read...

* * *

Robin,  
  
I hope you like your room! I decorated it myself. There is food in the fridge in case you are hungry. I'm going to stop by your room at exactly five o'clock. I'll see you then, my lovely!  
  
Your Sweet One

* * *

Robin almost burst out in a fit of laughter at the way Chaos had signed the letter. 'Your Sweet One, nothing could be farther from what she really is,' Robin thought. He glanced down at his watch. It was 4:48. He had twelve minutes. 'Perfect, that's just enough time.'  
  
Robin sat down and took a Soopar Ball (his own creation) out of his pocket. He had accidentally created the Soopar Ball when he was designing a new type of weapon. He had taken all the extra matieral he was using and mixed it all together. The end result had been the creation of a small round, black ball which was as strong as metal but bounced like rubber. It was very useful at times. Robin began to throw the ball against the wall and then he would catch it in his hand. He did this a few times to seem less suspicious and then "accidentally" hit one of the cameras which was in the corner of the room. Robin heard the camera's glass shatter. He smiled to himself. 'One down, one to go.'  
  
Robin put the Soopar Ball back in his pocket and walked casually to the corner where the other camera was. He stood underneath it, which was its blind spot. Quickly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the magnet. He held it up to the camera. The magnet disrupted the electronic device's signals and broke the camera reciever. 'Mission Accomplished.'  
  
Robin then went to the computer and quickly downloaded instant messenger.

* * *

**Sladesworstnightmare006**: Cy, are you there?  
  
**Computergeekisme1774**: Robin?! How'd yah get on a computer?  
  
**Sladesworstnightmare006**: No time to explain, you guys need to get me out of here ASAP.  
  
**Computergeekisme1774**: Well what do you THINK we're doing, Rob? Sitting around having a nice cup of tea? We're thinking of a plan to bust yah out of there.  
  
**Sladesworstnightmare006**: This girl is INSANE! She has cameras spying on me!  
  
**Computergeekisme1774**: Woh! Okay, I think we'll start thinking faster.  
  
**Computergeekisme1774**: Robin?! Is that you? This is Starfire!  
  
**Sladesworstnightmare006**: Starfire!! Are you alright? I had this horrible dream that you were hurt...  
  
**Computergeekisme1774**: I am fine, Robin. Please keep yourself safe from that evil glorpek, do NOT let her do anything to you!  
  
**Sladesworstnightmare006**: I will Starfire! I love you.  
  
**Computergeekisme1774**: I love you, also.  
  
**Computergeekisme1774**: Woh! Haha I'm typing stuff on Cyborg's arm! This is Beast Boy by the way.  
  
**Sladesworstnightmare006**: ............  
  
**Sladesworstnightmare006**: Put Star back on.  
  
**Computergeekisme1774**: What? You don't want to talk to me?  
  
**Sladesworstnightmare006**: No, not really.  
  
**Computergeekisme1774**: Ouch, that hurt me so much on the insidkfjkdl fdajkrfehwinn jfkdyhiendldajlk  
  
**Sladesworstnightmare006**: Huh?  
  
**Computergeekisme1774**: Sorry, Rob. Star just attacked Beast Boy for control of the keypad. This is Cy.  
  
**Sladesworstnightmare006**: Oh crap! It's 4:58, I have to go. PLEASE come get me out of here!!  
  
**Computergeekisme1774**: We're coming, Rob. Have no fear, the Teen Titans will soon be here!

* * *

Robin quickly xed out of the computer program. He went and laid down horizontally across the bed, took out his Soopar Ball and began to throw it up at the ceiling and then catch it in his hand. He looked at his watch. 'One minute...' He continued to throw and catch the little ball.  
  
Suddenly, Robin's heart began to race as he heard someone standing outside his door.

* * *

Haha! I ended it at yet ANOTHER cliff hanger! Me is evil. I'm so sorry this story is so long! I just love to write it and I'm trying to make it last as long as possible. Time to answer Reviews!  
  
Winged-Raccoon-The-Dragon: I said NOT to play with the fireworks!! Hehe... lots of kisses, I know!   
  
Digimaniac: Naw, none of those are from personal experience. Just things that pop into my head. You are important! I did give you credit for your review!! Oh and by the way [cough cough] I'm a girl. You said 'he' in your review. I like the nickname 'Whitey'. You can keep using it if you want!!  
  
Possesed Angel: Burn Chaos... that's actually not a half bad idea... mwhaha!!  
  
warprince2000: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Snea: You must be one of my American fans! Haha, just so you know, I'm American too. Go red white and blue!!  
  
Sloane Miette: Aww, they can't leave Robin! That would be too mean to Starfire, like you said! Hehe  
  
Carrot The LuvMachine: Yeah, anyone who makes Starfire cry is PURE evil!! You can get your revenge too!! Hehe  
  
Krazy4Robin: Haha, maybe you and Chaos have ONE thing in common, but that's it!!  
  
Blackcatt: Yeah, Chaos is really messed up. I feel kind of sorry for her actually... but not THAT sorry. Mwhaha...  
  
Ozzy Anmudis: Please don't die!! I'll update asap! Hah, I'm an overachiever!  
  
mysterymaiden7: Thanks for reading the first chapter. You should read the rest though, it gets even better!  
  
moezy-chan: They got Beast Boy but now they need to get Robin! Poor Robin... he is so loved.  
  
Bee Bop: I guess it's getting funnier, even though the last chapter wasn't really suppose to be funny at all... Happy Birthday to your mom!!  
  
Stars of Fire: Yeah, right now the story is focusing more on Starfire and Robin. Earlier it was mostly Beast Boy and Raven. Yeah, I picture Robin as having very unique eyes.  
  
NavynBabyBlueSuedeShoes: Uhh... what promise was it that you broke? Well, thank you SO much for the wonderful review!! It was the best one I've gotten in ages!! I forgive you for... uh... whatever you did! ! Yah, I feel bad for Cy, too. He has no girl. Again, I loved your review! You rock me socks!  
  
LivingImpared: Sorry it took so long, but I was away at tennis camp! I said that! Hehe, well I'll try to update quicker from now on!

* * *

Final advice for today is... do NOT EVER touch the exhaust pipe of your car right after you've stopped after driving a really long car trip. It burns!!! (This actually is a real life experience) Me burned me arm --  
  
WhiteTigerClaws, until next time!  
  
Click 


	14. A Meeting and a Fugitive

Greetings! Alright, I finally got around to writing chapter 14, so here it is!! Enjoy to your heart's content!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Chaos, Silver, and Cold but that's it. Nothing else.

* * *

It was just minutes after the four Titans had been deposited outside of Chaos's lair. They were now sitting in the T-Car trying to figure out what they could do to save Robin from Chaos's clutch.  
  
"Well, we're going to have to get into the building somehow, right? And I really doubt she's going to let us come back in through the front door." Beast Boy rubbed his head. A major headache was just beginning to engulf his cranium; the kind of headache that you get from numerous doses of powerful tranquilizer and then from flying from many feet in the air into the arms of the girl you love. It can really be rough on your head.  
  
"Can't you just blast a hole in the wall, Cyborg? Or at least cut a hole with your laser?" Raven asked. She was sitting in the backseat of the T-Car next to Beast Boy. Their hands were intertwined.  
  
"I've already taken a sample of the material the walls are made out of. It's amazing! Chaos's father used Matearium steal on this building! Matearium steal is regular steal mixed with every other strong metal on this planet, and even a few metals that are not from this world." Cyborg sighed and rubbed his temple.  
  
"So there is no way that you can create a hole in the wall?" Starfire's face became even more miserable looking.  
  
"I didn't say that, Star!" Cyborg, sitting backwards in the driver's seat so he was facing Raven and Beast Boy, looked at the girl sitting beside him. "I think I CAN make a hole in that wall! But I'd have to build a machine... Yeah, I think I can do it!"  
  
"And how long will that take?" Beast Boy said sarcastically, "We don't have five years, yah know."  
  
Cyborg glared at Beast Boy. "It won't take too long, if I get started on it soon I should have it done in about a day if I work nonstop."  
  
"Without any food breaks!! I don't think that's possible for you," Beast Boy smirked and dodged Cyborg's fist as it approached his head. "Hey! Easy on the injured boy!"  
  
"Oh, I'll make you injured, alright!" Cyborg swung again.  
  
Raven froze Cyborg's arm in mid-motion. Beast Boy and Cyborg both looked at Raven questioningly. "Sorry to break this up, but I thought I should tell you that we're being watched."  
  
"WHAT!!" Cyborg yelled.  
  
"AHH! Where are they?!" Beast Boy looked frantically around the car and out the windows in all directions. Starfire's eyes grew large with fear as she also looked around the car.  
  
"There's a camera over there on the wall." Raven pointed to the front door of Chaos's lair. Sure enough, there was a surveillance camera on the wall beside the door, and it was focusing in on them.  
  
"It can't hear us from inside the car," Cyborg assured everyone. "She's just using the camera so she knows if we've left or not."  
  
"I'd rather she didn't know," Raven said coldly. She sent a bolt of her power towards the camera and crushed it into a small metal ball which then fell off the wall and hit the ground with a metallic clunk.  
  
"Well... that solved that problem," Beast Boy said as he looked at the destroyed camera. "Thanks, Rae."  
  
"Anytime." Raven seemed very content with herself. Beast Boy smiled at her, and she smiled back.  
  
"WOH!" Cyborg yelled in surprise as a computer screen and keyboard unfolded from his arm. He opened the door and stepped out of the car.  
  
"What is it, Cyborg?" Starfire asked with a look of curiosity on her face.  
  
"Oh, MAN! It's ROBIN!" Cyborg was in shock. Starfire gasped, Beast Boy yelped, and Raven raised an eyebrow and smiled. Both Beast Boy and Starfire scrambled out of the car and crowded around the computer screen. Raven got out a little slower, not because she didn't care, but because her heart had just skipped a few beats and she was overcome with a new very strong emotion: hope.  
  
Cyborg began typing back to the boy who had contacted him, his one hand whizzing across the keypad. "Cyborg, may I type words to Robin?" Starfire asked excitedly as she watched Cyborg enter a sentence to the boy.  
  
"Sure, Star." Cyborg held out his arm and turned the screen so it faced Starfire. She began to type [with a little difficulty because she wasn't used to keyboards] to Robin.  
  
After entering a few sentences, Starfire let out a yelp of glee. "He just said he loves me!!" She turned around and engulfed Raven in a huge, friendly hug. "Oh, friend Raven! Is it not wonderful!?"  
  
"Yeah... it is, Star." Raven smiled for her friend. 'Starfire seems so happy, which is a major contrast to how she had been feeling earlier,' Raven thought as Starfire smiled and glided back over to the keyboard.  
  
"Beast Boy, I was using the keypad," Starfire stated when she saw that the green boy had taken use of it.  
  
"You snooze, you lose," Beast Boy said as he continued to type to Robin. An angry twinkle flashed across Starfire's eyes. Cyborg watched the scene unfolding before him, helpless to prevent it.  
  
"I wish to regain my former possession of the keypad." Starfire walked up beside Beast Boy and was now looking down at him. He is much shorter than her.  
  
"I said, you snooze, you l..." Beast Boy was cut off as Starfire, meaning to only push Beast Boy out of the way, accidentally tripped over Cyborg's big metal foot and fell on top of the green boy, causing both of them to come in contact with the hard cement.  
  
Cyborg laughed at the scene before him and then typed something to Robin on the keypad. Beast Boy and Starfire both moaned.  
  
"OOOOWW!! My ribs!!" Beast Boy yelled in pain. Starfire blushed and quickly hovered to her feet.  
  
"I am very sorry, Beast Boy..." Starfire said as she reached down and grabbed one of Beast Boy's hands, Raven already had his other one. The two girls pulled him to his feet.  
  
Cyborg pressed a button on his arm which caused the computer screen and keypad to fold back into itself. "Robin had to go," Cyborg explained, "And we better be going, too. He said he needs to get out of there as soon as humanly possible, which means I better get to work on that machine to cut through the metal walls and into the building. The sooner we get back to the tower and to my tools the sooner we can save Robin."  
  
"Let us embark then!" Starfire said hurriedly as she led the way back to the T-Car. "We must save Robin... before it is too late."

* * *

Robin froze in place as he heard the sound of someone on the other side of his door.  
  
'Oh, great, it's Chaos,' Robin thought. Through the door, he could hear Chaos humming the tune to a song as she rummaged through her pocket. Robin almost burst out in hysterical laughter when he recognized the song. Chaos was humming the song "Unwell" by Matchbox Twenty. "That song fits her so perfectly!" Robin smiled as he watched the door. He still didn't know how it opened since it did not have a handle.  
  
The Boy Wonder jumped in surprise. Chaos had shone a red laser light through the small hole in the door where the handle should have been. Robin heard a few clicking sounds come from the door and then it slowly swung inward.  
  
Robin, who had been lying sprawled out across the bed, quickly sat up as the door opened. Robin stared at the girl standing in the doorway. Her long, dark blue hair rippled like a calm river around her face and down her back. He dark blue eyes sparkled with happiness in the light, and her lips were coated with a dark blue lip balm. Shining silver eye shadow caused her beautiful eyes to stand out even more on her smooth girlish face. Chaos was wearing a different outfit than the one that Robin had seen her wear at the mall and when they had entered her lair. Now she was wearing a tight, spaghetti strap, sparkly, dark blue mini dress which really identified her curves.  
  
Only one word entered Robin's mind at the sight of Chaos. 'Woh.' He had to admit, Chaos was extremely beautiful... especially in that tight dress. She looked very hot. Robin sat hypnotized at the sight of her.  
  
"Hello, Robin." Robin returned to reality as soon as he heard the girl's soothing voice. 'Yeah, she's hot. I'll admit that. But she doesn't even BEGIN to compare to Starfire in any way,' Robin thought to himself. 'Starfire is... well, Starfire! And no one else will EVER have what she has.'  
  
Chaos smiled broadly, closed the door, and then took a few steps towards Robin. "Uh, hi, Chaos," Robin muttered as he pushed himself farther towards the backboard of the bed.  
  
Robin's attempt to stay away from Chaos failed when she sat herself down right beside him. "So, how do you like your room, Robin? I designed it myself!" Chaos's voice was extremely cheerful.  
  
"It's great..." Robin said not very enthusiastically, but Chaos did not seem to notice. "Um... I really like the carpet," Robin said distractingly as he looked at the doorway. Chaos had closed the door, but Robin didn't hear the door lock. A plan was forming in his mind.  
  
"Yes! I love the color, don't you? I used that color in many of the rooms here. It looks very nice with greens and blues..." Chaos said as she bounced up and down slightly on the bed with the excitement of actually being with and talking to Robin.  
  
"Really? Well, I love these curtains on the bed, too. It's such a good idea, don't yah think? Gives you a lot of privacy..." Robin reached up and pulled one side of the bed's curtains closed.  
  
Chaos let out a little squeak of surprise. Robin reached across the bed and pulled the other side shut, and then the front and back curtains. Chaos seemed to be in shock. She was very surprised that on her first visit to Robin, she was already sitting on a bed with him with the curtains closed! She had thought it would be months before she would accomplish that feat.  
  
Robin sighed heavily and lay down on the bed with his head on a pillow. He reached up and gently pulled Chaos down next to him. She began to shake slightly with joy. This was what she had been dreaming of for so long, and it had finally become reality.  
  
Robin rolled over on his side so he was facing Chaos. Chaos moved her face towards his... closer... closer... closer...  
  
"Hang on, I'll be right back. Bathroom," Robin said as he quickly sat up. He opened the curtains, closed them again, and walked towards the bathroom door. Chaos sighed and rolled over onto her stomach. She was the happiest she had ever been in her entire life. Robin watched her carefully. When he was sure she wasn't looking he quickly made his way to the door leading out of the room, and silently slipped out into the halls.  
  
Robin sighed with relief. He took off at a run down the long metal hallway, not really knowing where he was going. 'Anywhere is better than that room with her there,' he thought to himself as he put as much distance between his room and himself. 'I have to get out of here...'

* * *

That's the end of that chapter!! Hope you liked it! I'm sooo sorry about the Chaos and Robin moment! Just so you know, Robin does NOT like Chaos at all! He hates her actually. He just had to get out of that room!   
  
**Review Time!**  
  
Winged-Raccoon-The-Dragon: World War 11? When did the other 8 wars happen? Yay, you beat Jak and Daxter! I'm so proud of you !  
  
warprince2000: Do you write the same review for every chapter? Lol  
  
rising-terminator6: Yeah, it was hard to think of their instant messeger names Oo, I'm sorry that you had the car burning thing happen to you, too!! --  
  
LivingImpared: Thanks!  
  
NavynBabyBlueSuedeShoes: It's alright that you haven't been readin'! You've made up for it! Sorry about the cliffie in the last chapter, I didn't leave it with one for this chapter, right?  
  
Krazy4Robin: Chaos is MAJORLY screwed up. I actually do feel sorry for her. Her life really sucks.  
  
Possesed Angel: You're welcome for the compliment hehe  
  
lil LIK Star: It's great??! Thanks!!   
  
moezy-chan: There was more action in this chapter, I think. Right?  
  
Ozzy Anmudis: Cameras in the bathroom would be a little much, don't yeah think? Even though I was seriously considering it... hehe  
  
Kimpfn: I'm so glad mine was the first one you picked, and that you loved it! I HATE TERRA!! And I love BB/Rae!! We have much in common   
  
digimaniac (falkor3: I was going to have the other titans with their own sns, but I didn't know how they would be switching from each one if they were just one Cyborg's computer arm. I totally forgive you for the gender mistake Happens to us all.  
  
ScarletAngel68: Yeah, I always fight with my friends over the keyboard when I'm on aim! It's so much fun, especially for the person trying to figure out what the heck we're trying to type to them!!  
  
mysterymaiden7: Ouch, that would hurt! Thanks for the compliments!!  
  
Blackcatt: Thanksies!  
  
Fanfic Gurl: I love to think up sn names! It's a lot of fun! No more cliffhangers!  
  
RogueSummersLover: Thanks!  
  
Artemisgirl: Thanks for reading the beginning of my story! It gets better as you go though!   
  
icequeen7: Instant messeger saves lives.   
  
theflamehat: No more cliffhangers!! Everyone is saying that! Hehe, I wonder why...  
  
Bee Bop: EVERYTHING IS FUNNY!! WEEE! Let's laugh at the whole story !! Haha, you are so cool! I'll talk to you later on aim!

* * *

Alright, kiddies! My advice for today is...  
  
If you have to read a book, such as the Odyssey, over the summer, do NOT wait until the last minute to start reading the stupid book!! Two weeks may not be enough time... which it probably won't be... haha...  
  
Alrighty then! This is WhiteTigerClaws here! And until next time... uh, keep reviewing! Yup press the button. You see it. You know you want to press it.... JUST DO IT! You'll feel good about it later!! And you'll make me a happy duckie! So **click** away! 


	15. Air Vents of Safety

Yeah, I finally got another chapter up! I bet you had given up on me, hadn't you? I don't blame yah. I take so long you probably thought I died or something. But now you know... I'm still living, breathing, and writing! So enjoy my work!  
  
Disclaimer: Teen Titans is not mine, but if it was, I'd have all of the new episodes playing every week day instead of once a week, and there would be a season 4 and a season 5 and a season 6 and a season 7...

* * *

Chaos had been lying on the bed for about ten minutes. 'How long can someone possibly spend in the bathroom?' She thought to herself. She sighed and sat up in agitation.  
  
"Robin!! Are you all right in there?" Chaos yelled at the bathroom door. When she did not receive a response, she worriedly arose from the bed and made her way to the bathroom.  
  
"Robin??" She knocked on the door. There was no answer. Chaos cautiously turned the handle and slowly opened the door. She couldn't see Robin anywhere. She ran into the room and frantically searched everywhere for the boy.  
  
"NO! NO, NO, NO!!!" Chaos cried beating her fists on the sink. She raced back into the bedroom, and that was when she noticed the slightly ajar door leading out of the room.  
  
Tears of fury streamed down her cheeks. Chaos's powers began to go a bit haywire. The metal fridge collapsed in on itself, and the picture frame exploded on the wall. Chaos, still producing tears, threw herself onto the bed and whipped out a small metal device. "SILVER! COLD!" She hysterically yelled into the communicator. "He's loose in the building! Find him, and bring him back to me!!!"

* * *

Robin had been running through the building for what seemed like forever. He felt as if he wasn't making any progress at all; everything looked the same in each hallway he entered. 'How am I ever going to get out of here?' He thought as he turned another corner into a passageway that looked just like the one he had just been through.  
  
'Everything looks the same! How do I know I haven't been just going in circles? What if I end up right back at the room I left from? This is my only chance to get out of here. If Chaos catches me, I know she won't be careless enough to allow me to escape again. She might even chain me up like she had done to Beast Boy!' Robin shivered at the thought of being in chains. It would be too shameful for him to handle. Even if the Titans did make it into the building, he would NEVER want them to see him, their leader, in chains.  
  
'If I don't make it out now, then it will all be up to the Titans. And yeah, I do trust them, but Chaos is really strong. I'm usually the one who makes the plans for attack. How will they be able to defeat her without me?! When the Hive attacked Titans tower when I wasn't there, the Titans didn't stand a chance. They needed me there for us to win...' Robin immediately felt guilty about having doubt in his team.  
  
'Even if they couldn't win that battle, I know they will win this one!! Cyborg will be the planner, he'll come up with the way to get in here and get me out. Starfire, well, she'll be completely determined to get me. She won't let anything get in her way.' Robin smiled at the thought of Starfire, and then laughed at the thought of her blasting Silver and Cold's butts. 'Beast Boy will want to get revenge at Chaos and Silver and Cold for capturing him and hurting him. And Raven... well she's hated Chaos ever since she first saw her. At the mall, I could feel the hatred raging from her body. And Chaos kidnapping and hurting Beast Boy probably didn't help to lessen her feelings toward her. All I have to say is, I hope I'm no where near Raven or Chaos when they meet face to face.'  
  
Robin turned another corner to find himself at a dead end. He sighed heavily and turned around to retrace his steps. As soon as Robin re-entered the last hall he was in, he was startled by a familiar voice from the other end.  
  
"There he is!" Silver and Cold spotted Robin and ran towards him at full speed.  
  
"Oh, great..." Robin moaned. He turned and ran back the way he came. It wasn't until it was too late that he realized he was trapped. 'CRUD! I forgot it was a dead end!'  
  
"We got you, Robin!" Silver said as they rounded the corner. Both of them looked extremely delighted that they were about to please their mistress.  
  
"You'll never get me," Robin said as he watched his enemies approach. They laughed and moved closer to the boy. Robin saw that Cold had a syringe in his hand. 'Oh, no, you're not doing that to me again!' Robin thought as he looked for a way to escape.  
  
'Only one way out of this,' he thought. Robin ran directly at the approaching Silver and Cold. Both of them shot at him with their magic, but he dodged each of their attempts to catch him. Robin leaped right over the two small brothers, and went taking off as fast as he could down the hall.  
  
Robin was about half way to the next corridor when he was lifted off his feet... literally. Silver and Cold were pulling him back towards them by his metal shoes. Robin's first instinct was to just take off his shoes because then he would be free of their pull on him, but he changed his mind. 'There is no WAY I'm going to let them get my shoes!' Robin twisted around so he could see Silver and Cold waiting for him at the end of the hallway.  
  
'Thank god Chaos didn't change my clothes like she did to Beast Boy. I guess it was kind of stupid of her, though, to leave me in my uniform. She DID take away my bombs and birdarang, but she left me with one very useful weapon...'  
  
Robin quickly pulled out his retractable staff just before he reached Silver and Cold's waiting arms. They were taken by surprise at the sight of the pole in Robin's hand and they took a few steps back to recompense for their shock. Robin swung the pole and hit both of them squarely across the head knocking each off his feet and onto the floor. The boy wonder landed squarely on his feet, their magic no longer pulling him.  
  
Robin had noticed that there were air vents in ceiling when he had been pulled across the hall. 'Why hadn't I seen those earlier?' Robin thought angrily. Before Silver or Cold had the chance to get back to their feet, Robin had already climbed into the nearest vent and was gone from sight.  
  
Silver helped Cold to his feet. Both of them looked at the vent that Robin had disappeared into. "Chaos isn't going to like this..."

* * *

"How are you feeling? Better?"  
  
"Yeah, much."  
  
Raven sat across from Beast Boy at the kitchen table. The green boy was slowly sipping herbal tea from a steaming cup. It had taken a bit of persuasion on Raven's part to get him to drink the tea, but now that he was, he was feeling much better.  
  
As soon as they had arrived back at the tower, Beast Boy had gone and changed his clothes. He had many bruises on his chest, arms, and legs. Raven had helped to heal some of them completely, but a few survived her healing. It had hurt when he breathed, but after alerting Raven to this problem, his breathing was no longer an issue.  
  
Beast Boy gently put his mug down onto the table. He moved his hand across the table and placed it lightly on Raven's. She looked into his eyes and blushed slightly. Raven took her other hand from her lap and put it on top of the green one.  
  
"I love you, Raven. I don't know what I'd do without you," Beast Boy said, staring deeply into Raven's purple eyes. Beast Boy's tea mug shattered and the tea spilled across the table.  
  
"Oh, no! I'm so sorry," Raven abruptly stood up, taking her hands from his. She was almost in tears, she was so embarrassed. All of the lights in the kitchen began to flash. Beast Boy quickly got up and grabbed Raven in his arms.  
  
"It's okay, it's okay. Don't worry," Beast Boy whispered into the distressed girl's ear. Raven calmed down immediately and held Beast Boy in a loving embrace. The boy reached up and turned Raven's head so she was looking right into his eyes. Both of them slowly moved closer until their lips were locked in a passionate kiss.  
  
"Raven?! You there?" Raven slowly moved away from Beast Boy's lips and pulled out her communicator.  
  
"What is it, Cyborg?" Raven asked, still being held in the arms of Beast Boy.  
  
"Can you come down here? I could really use your help building this machine." Cyborg's voice asked through the communicator.  
  
Beast Boy grabbed the communicator out of Raven's hand. "No, she will NOT come help you! She's helping me recover now! I need her here!"  
  
Raven smiled. "Is that a hint of jealously I hear in your voice, Beast Boy?" Beast Boy let go of Raven, blushed and looked down at the floor. Raven took the communicator back from him. "I'd be glad to help you, Cyborg."  
  
"Thanks, Rae," Cyborg said, a bit of laughter in his voice. "Come on down to the garage as soon as you can."  
  
Raven clicked off her communicator. She kissed Beast Boy one more time (which caused a light bulb to explode) and then walked towards the door. "Raven... don't spend too much time alone with him," Beast Boy said as Raven reached the doorway.  
  
Raven turned to face the boy speaking to her. "Beast Boy, really! You are just jealous and it's really annoying me. When Cyborg's building something, I always help him if he needs me. Don't worry. And anyway, we need to save Robin, and me helping will get it done faster." Raven's voice sounded really offended and annoyed, but she really was flattered. 'I'm glad to see he cares so much about me,' she thought as she left the room to help Cyborg build his machine that would allow them to rescue Robin.  
  
Beast Boy sighed as he watched Raven leave the room. He really loved her which caused him to feel a bit over-protective. He walked over to the couch and threw himself onto it. He was lying on his stomach searching for the clicker between the couch cushions when Starfire walked in. She looked as if she had recently been crying.  
  
"Beast Boy, do you know if I would be permitted to assist Cyborg in his creation of his machine?" Starfire asked as she walked over to where Beast Boy was lying. Beast Boy sat up facing Starfire.  
  
"Raven already went to help him. And you know how Cyborg is, the less help he gets the better," Beast Boy said to the girl, though his real reason for telling her this was because he knew that Cyborg would go crazy if anyone besides Raven or maybe Robin helped him with his machinery. That's just the way he was. "But you can hang out here with me if you want. There's nothing we can do until the machine is built, so we might as well chill and rest our strength until then."  
  
Starfire smiled. "Yes... that is a good idea, Beast Boy." She sat down beside him on the couch to watch TV. She didn't feel like watching TV, though. She felt more like crying again, or maybe blasting a hole right through Chaos's head. But what could she do? Nothing. There was nothing she could do now. She might as well wait until later when she'd be able to actually do something. But until then, she'd just have to wait.

* * *

I hope you like the chapter! Took me long enough, right!**Review Answering Time!!**  
**Winged-Raccoon-The-Dragon**: I love long reviews ! They make me happy! You'll find out about Cyborg's machine really soon!  
  
**Kimpfn**: Ooo, good luck with your summer reading! I only have a week left before school starts, but thankfully I've finished my book! I just have to finish the project on it... --  
  
**Digimaniac**: OUCH! I hope your burn feels better! I know just how that feels -- I'm like scarred for life on my arm. I saw the new episode a few hours ago!! IT WAS SOO EVIL!! AHH!  
  
**rising-terminator6**: Sorry about the Robin/ Chaos moment in the last chapter! I know it was scary, but it just had to happen...  
  
**RebelRikki:** Thanks for reading my story!! Chaos has major problems... basically she likes all guys, but she is incapable of finding a boyfriend so she fantasizes about having one and the boy she chose was Robin. So with her messed up little mind, she made herself determined to make him her boyfriend. That explain things for yah?   
  
**Bee Bop**: Thankies! Talk to you later!  
  
**Stars of Fire**: Yeah, the door laser thing was just something that popped randomly into my mind. Lol, I think of weird things... I'm glad you weren't upset by the Robin/ Chaos moment. Some people were.  
  
**Sloane Miette**: Yup, I'm a duck! Lol, yeah... I'm not sure what I was talking about either! I get like that sometimes, hehe.  
  
**Carrot The LuvMachine**: Yeah, if Chaos weren't evil she'd be kind of cool! But too bad she is evil Hehe. Thank you so much for the uber good compliments!! You rock me socks!  
  
**StakeMeSpike04**: Cyborg might have a keypad on his arm, I'm not sure. Thanks for the review! I love your stories!!! See yah around!  
  
**linkinfreak1011**: Thanks so much for reading my story and for the reviews! Yeah, AFI is an awesome band! I have their CD "The Art of Drowning". It's great! I love the song Silver and Cold, as you can tell. Hehe. Yeah, I love my words of advice, they're fun to think of! I like yours, too. Lol They should go on a vacation to Florida!! My home state! WHOO! No, I've never seen that commercial, lol. Sounds funny, though. School starts August 9th for me --... yeah, I know... it sucks. Thanks for reading my song fic, too! Man, you're awesome!**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and didn't ask a question!!  
****moezy-chan  
  
warprince2000  
  
ScarletAngel68  
  
NavynBabyBlueSuedeShoes  
  
Snea  
  
Krazy4Robin  
  
LivingImpared  
  
RogueSummersLover  
  
inu91  
  
awwww (whoever you are )  
  
Fanfic Gurl  
  
Blackcatt  
**  
School starts on August 9th!!! Ahhhh! I'm sooo bummed! Summer, over already TT! Everyone who still has more of their summer left, make sure you enjoy it! For me at least!  
  
Anyone who, after seeing Betrayal today, wants to join my** Terra Hater's Club**, just send me an e-mail! No application required! Just make sure you tell me what position you want to hold in the club! Check out my profile page to see what's not taken yet!   
  
My final piece of advice today is: if you're running on a treadmill, don't ever stop, not even for a second. Cause even if you think you can just make up the time you'll loose if you stop, it doesn't work that way...  
  
WhiteTigerClaws signing off until next time!  
  
Click 


	16. Robin's luck and Beast Boy's jealousy

OMG! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I actually had this chapter ready for you five days ago, but as many of you know I live in Florida, and Frances hit. I actually wrote this chapter during the beginning of the storm, but I couldn't update because of power problems. And don't worry, I'm alright. My house is just fine but we have a lot of really big trees down all over my street, one is blocking the road. Oh, and just so you know, I had to go for FIVE DAYS without power... in FLORIDA!! You know, the state where it's really HOT. My power just came back on like half an hour ago, so now you know that updating is one of my top priorities (besides dancing around the house screaming because our power's back on). So here's your chapter!

(everything below is the original chapter which I wrote before the hurricane (starting with the disclaimer))

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans, but it seems the people who do think just like me! Terra painfully burned to death, which makes me happy !

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Robin paused to catch his breath. He was panting heavily and his body was coated with a thin layer of fear sweat. He faced two different paths he could take, one turning to his right, one to his left. He sighed, not knowing where to go. He randomly picked one tunnel and began to crawl. This is how he had been traveling for the past ten minutes, just randomly choosing a path. He wanted to get as far away from the place he had entered through as possible so he would be harder to track. After he knew he was safe, then he'd try to find his way out of the mess of air tunnels.

'I have to get out of here! The longer I'm in these tunnels the more time Chaos has to find me. I'm sure Silver and Cold have already found her and told her everything... well they may have left out the part about me acing them in combat.' Robin smiled to himself at the thought. 'I don't think she has any cameras in the vents up here, so I doubt she'll be able to track me that way. But these things are made of metal, so that does give her some kind of advantage.'

Robin froze and held his breath as the sound of voices flowed towards him from ahead. Slowly, Robin inched his way forward until he was peering through a vent into the room below.

"What am I going to do!! He's _somewhere_ in this building. He could be anywhere!! How am I supposed to find him?" Chaos was in a panic. "What if he's hurt!? He better not be hurt!"

Robin's eyes widened as he viewed the room below him. It was Chaos's control room. Monitors covered every wall, each with a picture from a different security camera. The main computer database of the building sat in the center of the room. Chaos hovered over it, frantically trying to find Robin on any of the hundreds of cameras in the building. Silver and Cold stood behind her, looking fearful and ashamed.

'I always knew I had a good sense of direction,' Robin thought smugly to himself. 'I was able to find Chaos's control room all by myself, without any help at all! Oh, I so wish Chaos hadn't taken my communicator, then I could contact the Titans and tell them exactly what's going on.'

"Why didn't we install any cameras in the air vents?" Chaos asked angrily, even though she knew herself that putting cameras in air vents would have been a very stupid thing to do. How often would she need to use them anyway?

"Silver! Cold!" The brothers stood before her. "Since you two allowed him to get away into the vents, I want you both to go in after him." Silver and Cold looked at each other. They had known she would order this of them. "But if you find him, don't hurt him at all! I don't care if he hurts you, you are not to harm a single hair on his head!"

"And how are we supposed to do that, my lady?" Silver asked, a hint of annoyance and anger in his voice. He was very mad at Robin for beating him earlier, and wanted nothing more than to punch a hole through the boy's head with a metal stake.

Chaos didn't seem to notice the tone of her minion's voice. "Take these." Chaos held out two tiny metal devices. They were semi-circular and no larger and a fingernail. "Just attach one of these to any part of his flesh and he'll be sleeping in an instant. Then you can _carefully _bring him back to his room. I'll be here, watching the cameras to see when and where you come out of the vents. When I see that one of you is out with him, I'll meet you at his room."

"We shall find him, Chaos," Cold said with a bow as he and Silver left the room.

'Oh great, now they're after me in the vents. Looks like I'm not safe anywhere,' Robin thought with a sigh. 'Might as well stay here and keep an eye on Chaos, then.'

Robin watched as Chaos viewed every camera's picture on the walls. She froze when she noticed a black screen. "One of my cameras is out! How the heck..." She began to punch buttons on the main computer. "It's the one in the front of the building. The titans must have destroyed it... What are they up to?" Chaos began to punch more buttons.

'The Titans? Yes! They're coming for me!' Robin thought with relief. 'Shouldn't be long now! Starfire will be here any minute and everything will be alright. I can't wait to see Chaos's face when they bust in here and teach her a lesson! I hope they can figure out how to get through this building to find me, it's a virtual maze in here...'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Beast Boy and Starfire jumped in surprise, awakening from light sleeps. They had both dozed off on the couch a while ago while watching a program on the lifecycle of the aardvark (Starfire's choice).

"Wha... what happened?!" Beast Boy asked, still in a daze. His ears rang from the sound that had awoken him. As his eyes began to focus, the centered in on a large machine sitting in the middle of the room, a few yards behind the couch.

"What is that?" Starfire, wide awake, asked.

"This is our new baby!" Cyborg said, patting the machine fondly with one hand and placing his other hand on Raven's shoulder. She smiled at Cyborg's comment.

"WHAT!?!?" Beast Boy yelled. He jumped off the couch and quickly pulled Raven away from Cyborg and into his arms. "_Your_ **baby**?!"

"Whoa! Chill, Beast Boy! It's just an expression!" Cyborg said, startled by Beast Boy's tone and actions.

Beast Boy relaxed a bit but still held tightly onto Raven. "Don't even JOKE like that man."

"Uh, sorry... Well this is the machine that Raven and I made to break through Chaos's walls to rescue Robin, if anyone wanted to know..." Cyborg said with his hand still on the machine.

"Oh, it is wonderful, Cyborg!" Starfire said as she gracefully floated over to hover beside machine. "Is it completed?"

"Yeah, Star. We can leave anytime, but right now would probably be preferable," Cyborg told her as he pressed a button on the machine which caused it to turn off with the same loud sound that had awoken Starfire and Beast Boy earlier.

"Uh, Cy, is there a way to muffle that noise? Cause I bet if you set that off right outside Chaos's lair someone would probably notice," Beast Boy said as his ears continued to ring.

"Oh, yeah," Cyborg said, grinning, "It doesn't_ have_ to make that sound, I just wanted to give it a little extra something."

"Oh, well thanks a lot..." Beast boy muttered rubbing his pointy ear with one hand, holding Raven in his other.

"We must go _now_ to save, Robin!" Starfire impatiently grabbed Raven and Beast Boy's hands and pulled them both violently towards the door to the staircase.

"Ahhh, calm down, Star!"

"We can walk, yah know."

"Hey, I could use some help with this!" Cyborg called after them, but Starfire had already yanked his two teammates down the stairs and out of earshot. Cyborg, grumbling angrily to himself, picked up the machine with some difficulty and carried it towards the stairs all by himself.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I think I'll stop here now and post this so you all know I'm still alive! Hopefully all my loyal readers haven't left me! You guys all rock! I hope you liked this chapter. I'll update as soon as I can. I know, it takes me sooo long to freakin update! School is really hard and time consuming. It's my first year of high school AND I'm in IB (hard program if any of yah know what it is). But I'm GOING TO FINISH THIS STORY! Don't worry!

Hmm... I think I'll just give a special thanks to everyone who reviewed from the last chapter. I want to get this chapter up and answering reviews will take a loooong time because there were so many of them! Thank you to all my reviewers for reviewing!!

**Winged-Raccoon-The-Dragon**

**Kimpfn**

**digimaniac (falkor3**

**Kerigan**

**warprince2000**

**blackcatt**

**Bee Bop**

**Krazy4Robin**

**Kuramie and Kaiaramith**

**hopelessstar1**

**rising-terminator6**

**RebelRikki**

**Stars of Fire**

**Kevin**

**NavynBabyBlueSuedeShoes**

**Carrot The LuvMachine**

**Evil-Pixie-Dust**

**Darkmage18**

**Darkmonkey**

**moezy-chan**

**LivingImpared**

**ScarletAngel68**

**WinterDistortion**

**Fanfic Gurl**

**tolkien fan**

**SushiChica**

**RogueSummersLover**

**SpiritoftheRavens**

**Dork-o**

**inu91**

**Blacklight52**

**Lost Inside**

Oh wow. That's all of em! I know there are people out there who just read this story and don't write a review! I'd love it if you did! I like to hear from my fans !!

Okay, my advice for today is... never sleep on hard wood floors with just a sleeping bag and three dogs all over your legs. You wake up very cramped. Also, don't sleep in a bed with your little sister. She'll roll over on top of you and her hamster will wake you up at 2 am because it has an urge to run on it's happy little wheel. (both events occurred because of the darn hurricane!)

That's all for now folks!


	17. The Final Solution

Oh, my god... I am SOO SORRY! I know you don't want to hear any excuses, so I'll just hold 'em back. I know you're all going to totally trash me in your reviews for taking so freaking long, and you have reason. Please don't be too harsh, a lot has been going on, which as I have already said, I'm not going to explain because you don't want to hear it. So here's the next chapter. I hope it's sufficient.

Disclaimer: I will never, ever, own Teen Titans.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Alright, this is it." Cyborg's voice quivered slightly as he looked at the desolate metal building before him.

'This is it. This is our only chance to save Robin,' Cyborg thought. He gulped. 'Oh man I hope this thing works,' he thought, referring to the machine which he had just taken out of the T-car and placed before him on the rough sidewalk outside of Chaos's lair. "This is our only chance to save him guys! You screw this up, and it's all over!"

"Let's just hope that stupid contraption of yours works," Beast Boy said with a glare. He was still ruffled from the incident earlier involving Raven and Cyborg and a certain machine, so he was not feeling very positively towards Cyborg.

"Beast Boy, don't..." Raven warned. Beast Boy turned and looked into her large purple eyes and he could see the truth in them. They had to work together now; if they didn't then they had no chance at saving Robin. Beast Boy turned and looked at Cyborg's face, and he could see the same look in the big metal man's eyes.

The tension between the Titans slowly faded away. Starfire stood nervously and then broke the silence, "Shall we not go now?"

Cyborg nodded, and then glanced at Beast Boy out of the corner of his eye. The green boy smiled slightly and walked towards the house. Cyborg, relived, lifted the machine onto his shoulder and followed.

The four Titans crunched across the green grass, Raven checking to make sure there were no cameras on them.

Cyborg placed his "baby" down beside the house and pressed all the buttons in preparation for its task. "Ya'll ready?"

"More than ever, man," Beast Boy said grinning devilishly at his best friend.

"Then let's bust some wall open!" Cyborg placed the machine beside the sleek metal wall and pressed the button.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What was that?!" Chaos stood paralyzed in place as she felt the entire building around her shake and tremble like and earthquake had just occurred (which was impossible since New York has never had an earthquake in recorded history).

"What the...!" Robin shouted as the entire metal vent vibrated around him. He was shaking rapidly, bouncing up and down and hitting the metal walls... hard. Robin lost his breath as he found himself falling through the air! The metal grate had fallen out of the pipe and so had he. Robin quickly grabbed the edge of the opening before it was out of reach.

'What's happening?' Robin thought as he felt his grip slipping from the moving metal. He flung his other arm up into the vent so his entire arm rested on the inside of the pipe. And then, just as suddenly as it began, the tremor ended.

Chaos stood still in shock. Seconds later, all of her monitor screens went black and then each was engulfed by blurry lines and fuzzy sounds. She stared in horror at the disaster that was evolving before her eyes.

Robin hung in the same position trying not to move as to not draw attention to himself and his predicament. His feet dangled in the air and he was now cursing the two large metal blocks that dangled from then threatening to pull him down to the floor below. He held his breath. 'The Titans. That was the Titans.'

"The Titans!! The TITANS!" Silver and Cold screamed as loud as they could. Their footsteps could be heard echoing in the halls approaching Chaos and her now useless control room. They had both fallen out of the air vent during the explosion and ended up landing at the end of a hall with four angry teens standing just at the other end.

Chaos stood frozen, her eyes wide. She still could not comprehend what was happening.

"THE TITANS! CHAOS, THE TITANS!" The voices were growing louder now as well as the distinct sounds of explosions and a distant lion's roar.

Chaos snapped back into reality. "YOU IDIOTS!" She screeched as she heard them running down the hall that led to her current position. "YOU'RE LEADING THEM RIGHT TO ME!"

Silver and Cold mentally kicked themselves. In their fear of being face to face with all four titans without Chaos there to aid them, they had not been thinking logically. They knew it was too late now to turn back; Chaos had already made her position known by her voice so they might as well just go to her and hope she can somehow hold their attackers back.

They scrambled into the room and ran to the wall opposite the door. As soon as they had turned around and were facing the door, preparing for the fight, the Titans arrived in the doorway.

"Where's Robin!" Cyborg shouted, aiming his sonic cannon directly at Chaos. Starfire stood with starbolts ready in her hands and her eyes glowing. Raven stood, ready for the pending incident. Beast Boy stood, leaning forward slightly, prepared to turn into any animal which would suit him and his friends in battle.

Robin saw his team in the room below him and in his excitement and relief, he slightly shifted his weight on his arm. The piece of the vent that had been supporting his weight cracked and fell towards the room below. Robin yelped as he fell along with it.

Chaos looked up just in time to see the boy wonder falling... right on top of her! She also saw the sharp piece of metal that had broken from the vent and quickly grabbed it with her mind as Robin landed heavily on top of her.

"ROBIN!" Starfire screamed in relief and shock. She hadn't expected him to fall from the ceiling. She began to advance towards the boy but then froze.

"Don't... move..." Chaos warned. Starfire's eyes grew wide in fear.

"No... NO!"

Chaos had Robin in her arms, holding the piece of metal lightly against his neck. "You come any closer and this will go through one side and come out the other!"

Robin gulped and felt the metal slightly slice into his neck from the upward movement. A thin layer of blood slowly flowed from the thin wound.

"ROBIN!" Starfire's mouth dropped open and her hand immediately flew upwards to cover it.

"Don't do anything you'll regret Chaos," Raven said calmly as her eyes darkened and glowed.

Chaos's eyes filled with fear at the sight of Raven. Raven was the only titan who actually, well, scared her. "Don't try anything, you witch! You try to take this blade from me and I'll just summon another one to do its job."

Raven did not respond, but she kept her eyes firmly locked on Chaos.

"You wouldn't," Beast Boy told the crazed girl, "You love him. There's no way you could kill him."

"Who says I still love him," Chaos said to Beast Boy, a twinkle in her eye. "I really find him a bore and much more trouble than he's worth. But..." She turned her eyes to Starfire, and smiled warmly. "If I can't have him, no one can."

Robin's eyes grew large in fear. Starfire's eyes met his, and even though he could not speak for fear of being cut, the message was sent across.

Tears began to flow from Starfire's large terrified eyes as she looked at her love at the mercy of her enemy whom had already made up her mind about his fate. Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg also had shocked and helpless looks on their faces. What could they do?

Chaos smiled at the reaction she had achieved. "But before he goes, I might as well get some use out of him for all the trouble he's put me through." She bent her head towards his so their faces were just inches apart. She turned to see the expression on Starfire's face and smiled in satisfaction. Her lips slowly and softly closed in on the boy in her arms.

Robin's mind was racing with emotions. Terror, confusion, and dizziness were just a few. He felt like he was going to pass out any second. Chaos had actually been kissing him for a few seconds before he even realized what was happening. Robin's mind suddenly exploded with thoughts of Starfire. What was she going to think! He had had enough.

Robin rolled backwards and down onto his back, down and away from the piece of metal. His lips were free from their attacker as he completely rolled over, feet over head. He flung himself over Chaos's weapon and barely landed on his feet, staggering back a few steps with his ground fall. Chaos scrambled to her feet in shock and fear.

Robin reached up a hand and placed it on his bleeding neck. The look he gave Chaos made her just want to crumble to the ground and never rise again. She slowly backed towards the wall where Silver and Cold stood watching all that was happening.

Starfire ran to Robin's side and hugged him, the tears still streaming from her eyes. The rest of the Titans stepped forward until Chaos was trapped against the wall. Her eyes grew wet with held back tears but no one was feeling any sympathy for her.

"No... don't..." She said weakly, holding up a hand to shield her face from view of the Titans.

"Give us one good reason why we shouldn't," Robin asked, one arm around the alien girl who was clinging to his shoulder.

"Because you can't... no one can..." Chaos said, moving her hand away from her face and gazing off into space.

"Can't what?" Raven asked feeling a bit odd by Chaos's words.

"YOU CAN'T!" Chaos screamed and stood totally erect on her feet. Her eyes glowed blue and her cape flew up behind her as her power radiated out. The entire block of the floor below her flew up with her, carrying her up towards the ceiling, which had split apart to allow her passage.

"STOP HER!" Robin yelled in the confusion. Cyborg jumped forward and landed heavily on Silver to prevent his escape, while Beast Boy did the same to Cold. Raven quickly covered the brothers in her magic to keep them in place though she glanced hungrily at the escaping Chaos.

Robin shielded Starfire with his cape to protect her from falling pieces of metal from the ceiling. Raven quickly covered herself, Cyborg, and Beast Boy in a protective bubble.

When the chaos ended, all the Titans glanced up at the hole in the ceiling which was just that. A hole. Nothing more. No one else.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That's it!!! I hope you like it! I'm thinking I'll have one chapter after this one, like something to sum it all up.

I have some other fics planned to write as soon as I finish this one. Hopefully they'll be a little more timely than this fic was.

No review answering today.

Final advice for today.... If you are writing a fan fic, update regularly so you are not attacked on the streets by angry mobs of fans and readers who now hate your guts.

Until next time!

WhiteTigerClaws


	18. A Happy Ending

This is the LAST CHAPTER of this story! Yeah, I know, it's sooo sad that it's finally over. But hey, you knew it would happen someday, right? I hope the story has ended in a way that you approve of... Well you got to read it to find out!

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

"Do you think that it is now over, Robin?" Starfire's voice drifted softly to the boy's ears.

"I hope so, Star." The two titans were seated close together on the rocks at the base of the Titan Tower. The ocean water playfully splashed the rocks, just barely missing their feet. Robin held Starfire's hand in his, both hands resting gently against the small area between them.

"How do you know that Chaos will not return?" Starfire asked, anxiously. She was still nervous and worried from all that had happened.

"I don't."

Starfire turned her head to look at the boy beside her. This was not the answer she had wanted. She wanted to hear some kind of reassurance. She wanted to here Robin tell her that Chaos would never be back. Even though she got away, she would not come back and harm them again.

Robin turned his gaze away from the distant sunset when he noticed Starfire staring at him. He first looked at his feet, bare and dry, dangling just out of reach of the water below. He then looked up at the girl beside him.

"Silver and Cold were placed in the penitentiary. Surely Chaos has now been defeated?" Starfire's eyes sparkled with sadness.

"Starfire," He said gently, gazing meaningfully into her eyes, "I don't know if she'll be back. She is a mystery to me. I've tried to analyze her behavior, but I just... can't. First she is infatuated with me, not wanted me to be injured in any way, and then she has a dagger to my neck. No matter how much I try, I just can't sum up her behavior like I can for all our other enemies. I can't even try to guess her future dealings."

Starfire looked away from Robin's eyes. She did not want to believe the truth she saw in them, even though she knew it was inevitable.

"If I had to take a guess, I would suspect that she would be back in some way. Maybe not directly attacking us, but maybe the city. And if that's the case, you know we'd have to stop her." Robin squeezed Starfire's hand gently, yet reassuringly.

"When we do see her again, it would be wise of her to "watch her back" for I will surely be "kicking her butt." Robin smiled widely at Starfire's words.

"Starfire, I love you so much."

"And I you, Robin."

They leaned towards each other and rested their heads against the other. Both titans gazed off into the beautiful sunset before them. The waves finally rose high enough to engulf the feet of both titans. They sat together enjoying the feeling of cold salt water against their feet, a red-orange sunset warming the air, and the company of the most wonderful person in the world.

"Hey!! Robin! Starfire!" The voice sounded from the front door of the Tower. "I know we just got back a few hours ago, but Tuesdays ARE movie night. And this was my week to pick the movie." Cyborg closed the door behind him. "You guys gonna come?"

Robin flinched at the interruption. Starfire felt the movement, but did not move herself.

Cyborg finally got a good view of the two titans on the rocks. 'Ooops...' He thought to himself as he realized he had just interrupted a moment.

"I think we'll pass, Cy." Robin called back to him. "Why don't you ask Beast Boy and Raven if they want to watch."

"Yeah, I'll do that. No problem, Rob." Cyborg quickly turned and went back inside the Tower.

Robin sighed heavily and scooted closer to Starfire until their bodies were side by side. He released her hand and slowly wrapped his arm around her side, cradling her against him.

"Starfire?"

"Yes, Robin?"

"This is a beautiful sunset."

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

"_Come on_, Raven!"

"Do I have to have this blindfold on? It itches."

"Yeah, it has to be a surrrrprise! Now come on! Just a little farther."

Beast Boy held Raven around the waist and was directing her path across the roof of the Tower. Just moments before he had stormed into Raven's room, woke her up, blindfolded her while she reluctantly protested, and led her up the stairs with much difficulty to the roof.

"Alright, this is it."

"Can you take the blindfold off now?"

Beast Boy smiled and gently untied and removed the blindfold from Raven's eyes. Raven gasped and her eyes grew wide. Beast Boy continued to hold her tightly around her waist, which helped her to remain balanced as she caught her breath.

"Beast Boy... it's beautiful...." Raven's voice quivered slightly with emotion. She felt her powers begin to stir, but she held them back. Recently she had become more accustom to feelings dealing with Beast Boy, and she now found them easier to control.

"I know." Beast Boy grinned widely at her reaction.

"You didn't have to..."

"Oh yes I did." Beast Boy said forcefully. "You deserve it."

Raven's eyes watered as she looked at the scene before her. Beast Boy had set up a small table, just big enough for two on the roof. The entire roof was covered with bunches of different colored roses, ranging from red, to white, to blue. The table was beautifully decorated with a table cloth and a candelabrum with the candles lit and glowing. Dinner was already placed on the table. Raven's heart thudded when she saw that he had made her favorite dish, angel hair pasta. He had even placed bread sticks on a plate in the middle of the table, just as if they were actually at a restaurant.

"I know how you hate going out to eat at those fancy restaurants, so I thought maybe we could have a date here at the tower." Beast Boy hugged Raven closely.

"Beast Boy... I... I don't know what to say. It's so beautiful."

"Thanks. It took me all afternoon to set up. Good thing you fell asleep right when we got back to the tower or you might have found me out."

"Hey, I thought you were sleeping, too! I could have sworn I heard you snoring beside me!"

"Hah! I knew you would think so."

Raven turned around and glared jokingly at the green boy. "Oh, so you were deceiving me then?"

"I guess so." Beast Boy smiled and ducked as Raven playfully swung her hand at his head. "Oh and dinner's not all!" The green boy quickly ran over to where he had his boom box placed conveniently beside a clear area unoccupied by roses. "I also have music and a dance floor here for my lady." He kneeled down, bowed slightly and held out his hand for her to join him.

"Beast Boy, you're not fooling anyone with those manners," Raven said teasingly as she approached him and lightly took his hand in hers.

Beast Boy looked up from his bow and grinned at the girl before him. Raven thought he had never looked more handsome before. He thought she had never been so beautiful.

"Raven?! Beast Boy?! You wanna watch a movie?" Cyborg emerged from the stairs and stepped on to the roof. He froze at the sight before him: Beast Boy kneeling in a sea of roses holding Raven's hand in his. "Umm... it's okay. I'll watch it by myself." Cyborg grinned to cover up his embarrassment and quickly made his exit down the stairs as fast as he could manage. 'I sooo need a girlfriend...'

Raven gazed at the door on the roof from which Cyborg had left. Beast Boy made a small noise to regain her attention. "So, where were we?"

Raven smiled and turned her eyes back to the boy. "You were about to ask me to dance."

"Oh right. Raven, will you please honor me with this dance?"

"I'd be pleased to, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy, still grinning, switched the boom box on. The song "Silver and Cold" by AFI began to flow from the speakers. Raven smiled widely at the joke. Beast Boy held Raven closely in his arms and they began to dance slowly together. Raven rested her face against his, and closed her eyes. Beast Boy closed his, too. He was so happy that Raven had approved of the night he had planned.

Beast Boy gasped when he reopened his eyes, but Raven continued to hold him tightly. They had drifted away from the roof and were now dancing in the night sky. Raven smiled at Beast Boy's reaction. He quickly regained his composure and grinned at the girl holding him in the air.

"I had planned to be dancing _under_ the stars, not _in_ them." Beast Boy said humorously as he continued to dance with the girl in his arms.

"Well there was a change of plans."

Beast Boy smirked and planted a kiss on Raven's lips. He slowly pulled away. He could feel Raven's emotions surging, but they did not emerge. She had them under control.

"Raven?"

"Yes, Beast Boy?"

"I'm dancing in the night's sky with the most wonderful, beautiful girl ever. What could possibly be better?"

"Nothing. This just about tops everything I had on my holiday list for this season."

Beast Boy laughed high-heartedly and kissed Raven again. The stars twinkled brightly around them, illuminating the two titans embracing lovingly in the night's sky.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

I hope you liked it! I'm soo sad that this story is over. TT. I do have some song fics in mind for the future. I'm feeling some Beast Boy angst coming up...

I'm also thinking about writing a sequel to this story, where Chaos comes back and... Well, I have ideas in mind but I don't want to give them away just yet! If anyone has some suggestions for me about what I could do in the sequel, feel free to write them in your review or e-mail them to me. I'm not going to guarantee that I'll use them cause I already have a pretty solid picture of what I want to happen, but I'd still like to see what you all think!

**Review Time!**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Winged-Raccoon-The-Dragon**: Earthquakes are so scary! You never know when one will happen. You were my first reviewer in over a month! You wrock!

**moezy-chan**: I'm soo sorry for keeping you in suspense... hopefully you're not too mad. My sincerest apologies.

**rising-terminator6**: OMG I loved your review! Seriously, you made me feel so much better when you said "if people do trash you in their reviews, well, they got no clue wtf they're saying." You kick butt! :-P

**Dannysckr**: Okay, I'll tell you why it took so long.

School. I know that's a lame excuse, but this is my first year of high school and I'm in IB which is really hard, so I just don't have a lot of free time.

My dog was attacked and he got stitches on his back. It was pretty bad and I had to help take care of him while he recovered.

Hurricanes. Still had to clean up the mess they left.

Busy weekends. I don't think I've had one free weekend in over 2 months.

Lack of inspiration. I have to be in the right mood to write a story, and whenever I had the time, I just didn't feel it.

**warprince2000**: I love your unique reviews! They make me all warm inside.

**Helga Moon**: I am so awesome, aren't I? Hehehe, thanks for being such a cool friend!

**sarah the slayer**: I'm glad you think so.

**Gladdecease**: I'm sure you'll write awesome stories! Then you'll be able to sympathize with me.

**LivingImpared**: I'm always stomping on random fires too! (stomp stomp) Thanks for the review, you're so cool.

**Carrot The LuvMachine**: I don't know how to thank you! You've supported me through this entire story! You are like my number 1 reviewer! I hope when I write more stories, you'll still be here to cheer me on. I wish I had more people like you behind me, helping me along. THANK YOU

**SpAzZySwEeTpHiRe**: I'm thinking about the sequel. I'm glad you liked it!

**Stars of Fire**: I also have to thank you personally, too. You've been with me and this story for a looong time. I really appreciate your reviews and your support. You are awesome. THANK YOU

**Twin-Lupus**: That was a pretty twisty ending, wasn't it? Thanks for not being mad at me. I'm glad you understand.

**Bee Bop**: YAY! I got all A's on my report card (it was a close call though... stupid journalism...) I hope you can train your dog soon! Hehe, my dogs are stupid, they cannot be trained. Good luck with the high school winter guard. I know you'll do great. THANK YOU

**Blacklight52**: Thank you for the cheese-filled-byeness

**Grumpybear123193**: It's alright that you aren't good at reviews. You got your point across Thankies

**Steve-Racer**: Thanks. Yeah, well I guess Robin IS their leader, you know? So they probably care a bit more about getting him back, cause they really need him. I'm not saying they don't need Raven, too! She totally kicks as$, but you know.

Yeah, I was planning originally from the beginning for Raven and Chaos to have a big head to head battle at the end. I'm not sure what made me lose that idea, but hey, I was thinking about a sequel... and who knows that will happen...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I'd also like to thank everyone who has been with me for this story. You are all the best! I love you all!!

My Advice for Today: If you ever do fall in love, follow that person with all your heart. Even if it leads to stalking and maybe even an unhealthy obsession, love is something that you should pursue no matter what.

That's it for now.

WhiteTigerClaws has signed off.


End file.
